Phoenix to the Golden Flames
by airiustide
Summary: Katara sets out on her own to the Fire Nation capital seeking independence after helping support her family when her mother passed away four years ago. There she meets a handsome stranger who she exchanges something not so appropriate with in public. Based off my most popular tumblr Drabble "The Make Out Thief" a Modern AU. Warning: Contains Adult Content and eventual smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Katara sets out on her own after dropping out of college to help support her family when her mother passed four years ago. Seeking independence, she moves to the Fire Nation Capital to get a fresh start into adulthood. While living in the Fire Nation, a stranger steals a kiss from her in public and her life shifts in a completely different direction. Based off my most popular tumblr drabble "The Make Out Thief."**

 **A/N:**

 **This story was originally a drabble I posted some months back on tumblr. It was a trial for something I had in mind but I did not expect it to become so popular out of all my drabbles. So, now I feel more confident in finally posting the draft I made a while back. Although, I wouldn't mind some reviews, I'm iffy about how my Modern AUs turn out, honestly, and some feedback would be great. Thanks for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

* * *

"Hey, Toph, I'm just about packed." Katara scoured over her belongings, setting them neatly in a suitcase before looking around her room to ensure she had everything she needed. Her heart drumming at the excitement of moving out on her own. Being twenty-three and still living with her father started to become unbearable. While people her age graduated from college or married or even had children, Katara's life never shifted from her day to day routine. Working part time and handling household chores and errands left her with little of a social life.

"You sure you're ready for such a big move? It's not the same here in the Fire Nation Capital as it is in the rural villages of the South Pole. Caldera is swarmed with people and it's pretty expensive."

"It's fine." Katara laughed lightly. "I need some change. Sokka is married and moved to the Earth Kingdom and I'm just here doing nothing with my life besides working a crummy part time job just to get through the day. If it doesn't work out, I can always come back. Besides, I have you there, Toph, so I have no need to worry."

"Well, personally, I would worry less if you roomed with me, Sugar Queen, not everyone in these parts are friendly unless they want somethin'."

"I'll be fine on my own. I haven't had a place to myself, ever. I just want to live on my own and go at my own pace. It'll be a nice change."

"Just so you're aware, if ya need anything, I got your back."

Katara smiled, she knew Toph was understanding despite her father and brother's protest about her moving. She and Toph had previously been dormmates during Katara's first year of college and they've been friends ever since. The younger girl was extremely smart for her age and had graduated high school with honors at sixteen. Her abrasive and crude behavior left Katara with a bad taste in her mouth for the girl but as time went by, she began to discover that Toph's behavior was quite refreshing. In fact, she found out cute ways Toph would mask her affection when they got closer.

After spending a brief time studying at Ba Sing Sa University, Katara had to drop out to take care of her sick mother. Once the illness took her, any future plans for herself fleeted, continuing the household duties in place of her mother. That was four years ago. It was definitely time to move on.

"I appreciate it, Toph."

"Yeah, yeah, don't get sappy on me, Sugar Queen. When's your flight?"

"4:15. I got what I could pack so far, the rest Dad's just going to have to send to me. Not that that's much. What money I had, I could only afford two months of rent, so I have no furniture. Luckily utilities are included."

"Are you serious? What about wifi?"

"Well, I was thinking buying a bed first would be more suffice at the moment."

"If you need one that bad, my ex roommate left hers when she got married. It's yours if you want it."

"Yes! I'll take it! I'm not going to be picky."

"Katara, you ready!"

Katara jumped, slamming the suitcase shut on her fingers and dropped the cell startled. "Damn…yeah, Dad, give me a minute!" she called back. Retrieving the phone, she flicked her wrist to relieve the nerve wrecking ache. "Hey, I gotta go. I'll see you at the airport, then?"

"Sure thing, Sugar Queen."

She swung her purse and carryon bag over her shoulder before hauling the stuffed suitcase out of the room and down the stairs where her father was waiting on her.

"Ready, baby girl?"

"Yeah, Dad."

"I can't believe you're leaving me so soon. You sure you wanna move to such a far away place? It was hard enough with you leaving for Ba Sing Sa when you graduated high school."

"Dad…." Katara placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'll be fine. And it's not too soon, everyone my age is living their lives and I feel like I'm going nowhere. I need this, even if it's a mistake." She rubbed a gentle hand on her father's arm before giving him reassuring smile.

Hakoda sighed in defeat, picking up his daughter's suitcase with little effort. "I should've know this day would come since your brother left. You kids sure have grown. Sometimes I wish time slowed down."

Katara bit the corner of her lip, a pang coursed through her heart. It wasn't easy leaving home, especially when all that would be left occupying it was her father and Gran Gran after having his family close to him at all times.

"Don't tell me you're planning on leaving without a hug, now are you." Gran Gran's graced her granddaughter with a gentle smile, lifting her arms to gesture Katara in for a hug.

"Of course not, Gran Gran." Katara hugged her grandmother tightly, taking in her scent one more time so she wouldn't forget the smell of home. "I'm really going to miss you." She choked.

"And I you, my precious granddaughter. Just know that I am only a phone call away. Whatever you need."

Katara nodded in response, clinging to Gran Gran's biceps when they parted. It was just too overwhelming. She knew she'd have to make haste before she really broke down. "I love you, Gran Gran."

"I love you too, Katara."

"Come, love. We have to get there before the snow gets bad." Hakoda held out her parka for her, waiting patiently while she buttoned the heavy furred coat and followed her father out of the front door.

* * *

Katara boarded off the plane, quickly shrugging the heavy parka off her person. It was more hot in the Fire Nation than she was led to believe. Or maybe she wasn't used to the weather since she hadn't been surrounded by such temperatures since her first year of college in Ba Sing Sa. Even then, she couldn't say she was used to it for a while. She adapted over time, only to rush back home when she found comfort in the foreign temperatures.

Her cell went off, the unmissable ringtone being that of her college friend. "I'm here. I'm near baggage claims, where are you?" Katara answered, looking around the large area for friend.

"You'd think being taller than me would give you more leverage, Sugar Queen. Right behind ya."

Katara's eyes widened turning around in time to see Toph with her hands on her hips and a mischievous smirk on her lips. "Toph!" Katara grabbed her friend in a tight hug much to Toph's dismay.

"Hey! I could do without the physical greeting."

"Sorry." Katara chuckled, straightening Toph so she wouldn't lose her balance considering how short the younger girl was. "How's it going?"

"Pretty sweet, Sugar Queen. Come, we'll head off to your place once you've got your luggage."

Katara stared out the window of Toph's luxury SUV. She almost forgot the younger girl came from a noble background. She could only imagine what her apartment looked like. What fascinated her more was the city. Caldera was much bigger than she imagined. The buildings reached higher than the one's in Ba Sing Sa. The city was lively. A world filled with many people of different backgrounds, culture, and styles. She couldn't wait to take part. Katara wanted to meet new people, make friends. Maybe find a decent paying job so she could afford a car of her own. But first things first, she needed to settle.

"Say, Toph, where do you live."

Toph tapped the touchscreen on her dashboard, turning down the music. "I actually live in the opposite direction. Around the upper west side of the city."

"Wow, I bet it's really nice."

Toph only shrugged in response, narrowing her eyes and leaning over the steering wheel. "You sure this is the right way?"

Katara looked at the piece of paper with her address and then Toph's GPS attached to her windshield. "Yeah, you seem to be going in the right direction."

Toph's face contorted into a face of concern when the reached the graveled parking lot behind a family dentistry. They both got out of the car carrying Katara's things towards a brick building. Katara pulled out a dingy key to open the building's entry door, gesturing for Toph to follow her until they walked through the hall, up a set of stairs that reached the second level.

"Um…this is it!" Katara exclaimed, giddily turning the key in the knob of an off-white door leading into the apartment titled 216. She set her things in a pile by the hallway leading to the front door and entered the room of her studio apartment. The small kitchen was to the left, dusty wooden shelves built into the wall on either side of the archway leading into it.

"It's nice? Although, maybe you should reconsider staying with me." Toph blinked.

"Why? I think it's perfect." Katara sat on the floor, taking her sneakers off and placing them next to her. "I know it's not the best-looking place…"

"No kidding." Toph mumbled, accidently pulling the rusty knob to the coat closet she observed and hiding it behind her back.

"It's just, it's nice to have something that's mine. For someone starting out on their own, I think it's a good boost to entering adulthood."

"Always the optimist…Well, if you like it, guess I can't complain. If worse comes to worse, you can always stay with me."

"Of course, Toph."

Toph made her leave after talking for a couple hours with her friend, stating she'd be back after work the next day with the bed. Katara told her she didn't mind sleeping on the floor for the night.

Pulling out a fleece blanket and her alarm clock from her suitcase, Katara settled on the brown carpeted floor and balled her parka out to lie her head on. It was still early in the evening, but jet lag had her lids drifting. She set her alarm for 7:00 am, making sure she was up early enough to search for a job in the morning.

Lying in the darkness of her apartment, the street light streaming in from the parking lot, Katara lazily reviewed the text her father sent her after she let him know she arrived from the airport. A tear surfaced at the pit of her eye.

She was scared, no doubt. Katara had never moved so far away from the comfort of friends and family. Hell, even Sokka attended the same college as her, so she never felt alone in that aspect. But she was willing to do something different. It was painstakingly depressing after her mother left. She secluded her time and effort doing the things her mother did on a daily basis, thinking it was her job to take over tending to the family.

What struck her out of her funk was seeing Sokka happily marry his longtime girlfriend, Suki. That's when Katara knew she wanted that. Not so much the marriage part but having something she truly cherished with all her life. Her brother looked content and at peace when he stared into the beautiful dark blue eyes of his lovely bride. A sense of hope settled within Katara, she knew that she had to take action, even if it was small.

Setting down her cell, Katara blankly stared at the red numbers of her alarm clock until the digits faded and sleep took her.

* * *

(two weeks later)

Katara watered the flowers displayed inside of the shop she had been working at for the last week. It was convenient that the shop hiring was only two blocks from home. It meant more money she could save without paying for commute. It was a suitable job, simple, and the shop owner was genuinely nice.

The bell to the front door rung, alerting the staff that a customer had arrived. Nima, her coworker, brushed her hands on her apron, ready to assist the customer when Katara stopped her with a gentle touch on her shoulder. "I got it."

"Thanks, Kat." Nima walked to the back while Katara made her way to the front of the shop.

Reaching the register counter, she set the watering can she held on top of it to properly greet the customers. "He-Toph!"

"Hey, Sugar Queen, never imagined you in an apron, looks good."

"Well, I wasn't aiming to please, so…" She stopped, finally noticing the man standing behind Toph. He was tall and lean, wearing a casual orange button up shirt with light blue jeans. The smile on his face made him look childish and his eyes sparkled as though he carried a taunting secret. "Uh, I don't think we've met."

"No we haven't." The gray eyed young man took hold of Katara's hand and shook it. His touch was as light as a feather, causing a wave of cool air to run through her back. A noticeable blush heated her cheeks. "My name is Aang."

"Nice to meet you Aang, I'm Katara."

"Wow, Toph never told me how pretty you were." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, brushing his fingers through his short black hair to try and fix it discreetly.

Katara was unsure how to respond. Compliments were rare for her since she barely interacted with people outside her own circle. "Oh, thank you, Aang…"

"You having lunch anytime soon? I came to take you out, so if you plan on continuing to flirt with Twinkletoes here, then we can do it over food."

"What?! I wasn't-" Aang started.

"Calm down, Twinkletoes, no need to get flustered, we get it, you like her. So, food?"

"Yeah, give me a bit, I just have to let my coworker know I'm heading to lunch." Katara picked up the watering can from the register counter and headed towards the back of the shop.

"Cool. Don't keep us waiting, Sugar Queen."

Katara went to inform Nima that she was going to lunch and would be back in an hour. She hung her apron on the door rack of the shop's back patio where they had their breaks and stepped outside the front of the building to meet with her friend and Aang. "You guys ready?"

"Yup. There's a place not far from here that seems decent. My treat."

Katara was grateful for the offer. She had been preserving what she could of her savings until her next check. They walked half a block before stopping at a quant café with an animated decal of steaming coffee on the window.

They ordered their lunch before picking out a booth to sit. Toph ordered a roast beef on rye, Katara a ham and swiss and Aang a small salad.

"Geez, Twinkletoes, never took you for being a lady." Toph teased, taking a bite out of her sandwich aggressively, 1000 island dressing dripping onto her plate. Aang cringed, slightly playing with the cherry tomato in his bowl.

"You know I'm a vegetarian."

"Pfft, that nonsense again. I'm sure Sugar Queen doesn't find that the least bit impressive. Do ya, Kat?"

Katara looked between the two while her mouth froze open to take a bite out of her own sandwich. Setting it back down on her plate, she cleared her throat before giving Aang a smile. "I think it's wonderful, Aang. I don't have that kind of willpower." She chuckled nervously.

Seeing his expression perk up, Aang waved his hand. "A-Actually it's not all that hard. If that's something you're interested in, I would happily give you some tips. I even have some pretty empowering books you could read."

"Um, thanks, Aang but I-"

"She's not interested, Twinkletoes, she was just being nice."

Katara narrowed her eyes at her friend. Why must she be so blunt?

Aang blushed furiously out of discomfiture. "I'm sorry, Katara, I got ahead of myself."

"It's okay, Aang." She placed a gentle hand on his arm, reassuring him that he didn't offend her in the least and his facial expression gave Katara the impression that she shouldn't have done that. During her brief time with Aang, she had come to notice he wore his heart on his sleeve. She could read him like a book at this point and jerked her hand back, hoping he didn't take that as a sign of flirting. The last thing she needed was to lead him on.

"Well, I for one am looking forward to hearing how things are going for ya, Sugar Queen. How have things been the first couple weeks here in city?"

"Oh, Toph, it's going great." The goofy smile she had plastered on her face was hard to dismiss. "It was wonderful to find a job so fast and so close to home at that. It doesn't pay much but it's enough to get me by until I buy a car in order to find a better paying job."

"How about you quit that crummy job, move in with me and we can carpool to one of my parents many cooperate offices in which I would force them to hire you in?"

Katara frowned. Toph had not given up on her taking her offer. It wasn't that it wasn't nice. In fact, it was beyond amazing but Katara didn't want everything to be handed to her. She wanted to grow in her own way and she couldn't do that if everyone was doing it all for her. This was a journey she sought to overcome on her own terms. "As much as I appreciate it, Toph, this is my choice. I only ask that you respect it. If worse comes to worse, I know I can turn to you. I know you mean well, just let me do this, okay?"

"Ugh, fine. But don't think the first thing that goes wrong, I won't be there pressing you about the offer."

"Haha, Toph, then how do you expect me to grow? There are no exceptions in life, I can't help if I run into bumps along the road."

"I think it's amazing that you're choosing to be independent. The monks back home believed only the person themselves can find true value within themselves. You're certainly going on the right path." Aang chimed.

"Yeah, yeah and all that mumbo jumbo. I get it, Kat, I'll back off."

"Thanks, Toph."

"Alright, enough girlie talk, let's eat before your lunch is over."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: If you had read the drabble for this story, I will warn you that I made a few tweaks in it. Mainly Katara's encounter with Zuko and Mai. It shouldn't change much of the story line, though. Thanks again for reading.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.**

Steam flowed from the bathroom when Katara opened the door leading into the living space of her studio apartment, rubbing her face with the towel she used to dry her body while walking in the nude towards the bed Toph was generous enough to give her. She cracked her neck, relishing in the relief from her achy muscles before plopping on the bed to apply lotion to her skin.

Katara tied her thick, curly hair in a wet bun, sighing as she flopped flat on her back. A smile spread on her face at the feel of the pillow top heaven against her newly warm naked skin. She had worked a double shift due to Nima's daughter catching the flu. It did not bother her in the least because it meant extra on her paycheck next week. She even considered taking on a second job just to have extra savings.

Craning her neck back against the bed, Katara looked over at the alarm clock sitting on the other side on the night stand and reached her hand out to turn on the radio.

She sung along with the artist, lifting her right leg and pointing her toes towards the ceiling. She shifted her leg, observing the lines of the tribal tattoo on her outer thigh reaching from her knee to her hip that her dad had paid for on her twenty third birthday a few months back. It was a design of a koi fish reaching out to a crescent moon with its tail swung in front of it. She was giddy with excitement after going through several sessions to have it finished.

Sokka, seeing his sister receiving a tattoo, set out to get his own her last session only for the design he made to get turned down once the tattoo artist, as well as her and her father, finished snickering at his awful creation. In which he ended up settling for a traditional watertribe armband.

Bending her knee back to plant her foot on the bed, Katara closed her eyes. It had been a long day. Tomorrow she would be off work. She considered the possibility of using that time to either search for another job or laze a round.

The buzzing of her phone snapped Katara out of her thoughts. Sitting up, she crawled to the other side of the bed to the night stand to retrieve it.

"Hello?"

"Evenin', Sugar Queen, whatcha doin'?"

"I just got out the shower, getting ready for bed. Why? What's up?" She asked, walking to the dresser to pull out a large t-shirt to cover herself.

"A few friends and I were heading out tonight and since I know you're off tomorrow, I was wondering if you wanted to join us."

Katara groaned, she honestly wasn't in the mood for going anywhere. The sixteen hour shift she worked today was weighing down on her like concrete. At the same time, she did promise herself to make more friends while she lived in the city. She didn't want to revert back to being a secluded twenty something year old like she did living in the South Pole. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to socialize for a few hours. "Ugh, I suppose." She sighed, pulling the white tee on before bringing the cell back to her ear. "Where are we planning on going?"

"We can stop at one of the bars my parents own."

"So this is your way of going out without paying?"

"Well, why the hell not? I have to work and pay my own bills."

"You're an heiress, Toph, of course you work for the company you're being given."

"Yeah, that is pretty badass…Seriously, hurry up, I'll pick you up in an hour."

With that her friend hung up. Sniffing once, Katara went to the bathroom, turning on the exhaust fan to clear the steam. She walked back to her dresser to find an evening outfit. A lot of them were purchased during her time in college, so she prayed they still fit her considering she filled out more since then. They might not be up to date in fashion but she thought it was a waste to discard them in an effort to purchase new ones.

Settling on a navy sleeveless two-piece cocktail dress, Katara went back to the bathroom. She applied dark blue glittered eyeshadow, adding wings with liquid eyeliner and black cherry lipstick then tied her hair up in a high ponytail. After spraying on body mist she put on the dress. It was tighter than she remembered but it fit fine. It exposed her midriff and clung tight to her curves.

Just when Katara put on her black suede pumps, there was a knock on the door. "Coming," she called, throwing on silver bracelets and grabbing her purse and stumbling to the door. Man, it had been a while since she last wore heels.

Katara nearly jumped out of he skin at the sight of someone other than Toph standing at her door. "A-Aang!"

Aang blushed furiously at the sight of her attire. She had to clear her throat to bring him out of his stupor. "Oh, right. Toph sent me to get you. You ready."

"Yeah." She nodded, feeling a bit uncomfortable with his scrutiny.

She took step out the door and stumbled, clinging onto Aang's sleeve to stop her fall. "Sorry." She murmured. Politely removing his hands from her waist where he caught her.

This time, Aang was red from his face to his neck. Katara wanted to smack a palm to her forehead. This didn't look good. "Let's, um, let's go, Aang."

"Y-yeah. Of course." He gulped. "You need help getting downstairs?"

She shook her head. "I'll be fine, I just need to get use to these." She chuckled nervously.

Katara waved to Toph when the they made it outside the building. She placed herself in the passenger's seat while Aang sat in the back.

"Ready, Sugar Queen?" Toph smirked. "I didn't think you'd go all out on your outfit tonight."

Katara's brows shot up. "Think I overdressed?"

"Nah." That's when she took notice of Toph's outfit. She wore a dark green skater dress with ballet slippers and had her long black hair in a high messy bun, much like her original style. Katara thought Toph was more gorgeous than her friend believed. "Let's head out, Haru and the others are waiting."

Once Toph, pulled out of the complex's graveled parking lot, her and Katara discussed some of their recent happenings.

"I managed to make a deal with Phoenix Fashion Industries for a design I had in mind."

"Really?" It suddenly occurred to Katara that she wasn't aware of exactly what Toph did. "I didn't know your company dealt with fashion."

"Not until recently. After I graduated last year, I was placed to run the Beifong Merchandising Cooperation. We mostly deal with housewares and furniture. Knowing little about fashion, I sought the help of a childhood friend. His family actually owns the Phoenix Industries and we were able to work out a deal to display their designer attire and accessories in the various shopping towns we own in both here and the Earth Kingdom."

"Wow, I've never heard of them."

"Oh, they're like the riches, most powerful family next to mine. My father has dealt with the Phoenix family since before I was born."

"That's pretty amazing. What is it you do, Aang?" Katara asked, turning in her seat.

"I manage one of the departments in the cooperate office." He answered eagerly.

"Aang sees over the jewelry designs our company merchandises. He also plays buyer as well. He and a team either create or look for new designs to display in our shops."

"I love it." Aang chimed. "We recently accepted a design from an eleven-year-old boy from a small village. It's amazing what you can find from different walks of life."

Katara was stunned yet impressed at what the two did. "Is that how you two met?"

"Sort of. Me and Aang actually met at one of my dad's galas. Aang was already working for us and he ran into me almost spilling my drink on me. He caught it in time like some ballet dancer. That's why I call him Twinkletoes."

"Ugh, Toph, that was one time…"

"Well, I thought it was hilarious. After finding out he worked for me, I couldn't stop giving him shit, so we've been friends ever since."

Aang groaned much to Katara's amusement. "Well, I think it's sweet. Not a lot of people can handle Toph's abrasiveness." She winked to the younger girl.

Toph shrugs, unfazed by her friend calling her abrasive. "Can't deal, you know where you can shove it." She smirked, balling her fist.

They parked at a nearby garage and walked half a block to their destination. Katara's eyes widened in awe at the elegant interior once they walked into the bar. Modern music played in the background. The bar and the tables were all made from dark cheery wood and chandeliers hung high above displaying dim lighting.

The walls held pictures of apparent celebrities in black and white framed in gold. The atmosphere was high class yet laid back.

"There's Haru." Aang pointed at the other end of the bar.

A young man about their age waved to the group, gesturing for them to come over. He was among several other people. Two males and a female. "Hey, Toph, good to see you." Haru grinned.

"Eh, it's not so bad seeing your face either. Katara this is Haru." Toph pointed with her thumb. "This is Jin, Haru's girl." The petite girl waved at Katara with a sweet smile and she responded in kind. "And this is Teo and Jet."

Teo took Katara's hand and shook it and that's when she noticed he was in a wheelchair. "Nice to meet you, Katara. Toph's told us so much about you."

"Good things I hope." She laughed. She reached out a hand to the other gentleman named Jet. He jerked his head up instead of taking her hand at first and walked towards her too close for comfort.

"Sup." He grinned, reaching for her dangling hand and placing a kiss on top of it.

Aang narrowed his eyes at the encounter.

"Uh, hi." Katara forced a smile. She frowned once she caught a whiff of his strong cologne and darted her eyes in every direction but his face.

"Come, Sugar Queen, we're getting a drink." Toph called, standing at the bar next to Aang.

"Coming!" Katara cringed, gratefully making her way to her friends.

"What'll you have, Kat?" she asked.

"I'll just have water."

"Are you serious right now? We're out to have a good time, at least get one drink."

Katara was not anticipating on drinking. Not that she didn't like to, it was just that she was in unfamiliar territory and wasn't yet comfortable drinking in public. When she had before, it was because she resided in a small town where everyone knew everyone, and she didn't have to worry about getting taken advantage of. "I guess just one…Mojito for me."

"Good choice, Sugar Queen. Hey, Jee, a Mojito and a Fire Whiskey shooter with lime for me! And, oh, a Kirin beer for the lady over here." She pointed at Aang, who only shook his head at his friend's antics.

"So, Katara, what brings you to the Fire nation?" Jin asks, linking arms with Haru.

Katara thanked the bartender for the drink and took a sip. "Just a change of pace. Toph talked a lot about how she loved living here and so I made the decision to start fresh on my own. I like it so far, just not used to the heat being from the South Pole and all. Do you two live here?"

"No. Haru, Teo and I visit once in a while. Jet here moved to the Capital I think a couple years ago. Our parents work for the Beifongs."

"How long have you and Haru been together? You guys are certainly cute together."

A blush formed on both their cheeks. "We've been together since High School." Haru displayed a goofy grin. "We actually are engaged." Jin lifted her hand, showing off the simple princess cut diamond ring.

"Oh, wow, congratulations."

"What is it you do, Katara?" Jet asked once again walking up to her, brushing his arm against hers.

"Oh, I just work in a quaint flower shop on the outskirts of the city. It's decent but I like it."

Jet raised a brow. "I wouldn't take someone so beautiful for working in a flower shop. You seem well kept." Everyone stopped chatting with one another to stare at the two once they heard Jet's rude comment.

Katara frowned, offended that he would assume someone of her background was unkept. "What would make you think that?"

He shrugged, showing no expression to her defensive tone. "I don't meet a lot of people like you who are very attractive."

"Jet!" Jin exclaimed.

Out of reflex Katara threw the drink she held in his face and slammed the glass on the counter. "Then maybe you don't meet enough people to realize your perspective is fucking demeaning." He clenched his eyes shut, growling at the sudden liquid thrown in his face.

"Bitch!"

"Good, now you know never to talk to me again." Katara turned on her heels and stormed away.

"Fucking A, Jet, you asshat, what was that for?!" Toph stepped in, pushing the confused young man.

"I was trying to be nice! She didn't have to take the shit I said to heart."

The night breeze hit Katara's face as she slammed open the entrance door, striding out into the night in a hurry to get as far away from that prick as much as possible.

"Katara!" A voice called. A hand grasped her bicep and she found herself facing Aang. "Where are you going, it's dark."

"I'm sorry, Aang, I just want to go home. I can catch a bus from here."

"Please…don't leave. Or at least let Toph take you home. Don't let what Jet said bother you."

"It doesn't." she snapped unintentionally. "I'm also exhausted from a double shift. I'm a little on edge so I'm going to walk to the bus stop."

"I could join you." He offered, eyes filled with concern.

"No, I just want to be by myself. I'll text Toph when I get home. Thanks. Goodnight Aang."

He watched on as she wrapped her arms around herself and walked away.

The week went by like a blur. Katara dove herself into work and eventually the encounter with Jet faded in the far corners of her mind. She got up that morning looking forward to getting her first paycheck. After two days of rain, the sun finally broke through the gray clouds, causing the humidity to be a bit sticky that morning.

Katara made it to the shop, stuffing a grocery list in her pocket for when she'd have to stop at the store later that day. When she opened the door, Nami rushed past her with her head in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. The woman paid her no mind to Katara as she ran off down the sidewalk and out of sight. Katara had never seen her so frantic. What could have happened that she would run out of the store crying?

Walking towards the back of the shop, Katara searched for the owner hoping he would have the answer.

"You!" The owner jumped in front of Katara with a pointed finger. "You get out. You stole from my shop."

"What?" Katara exclaimed. She would never! "What are you talking about?"

"You and that other girl. Everything was fine until the both of you showed up. You need to leave now!"

"Whoa, hold it! Explain to me what the hell I did?"

"You stole! Get out!"

"That's bullshit!" she stomped her foot. "What proof do you have that I've taken a thing?"

"I know what is what. Leave, or I'll call the authorities."

Katara shook her head in disbelief. She would never steal from anyone, why would he suddenly accuse her? "What about the payment for my services."

"You get none." He smirked. That's when Katara thought it through. He was lying. The son of a bitch was lying! "Now get out! And never come back, you understand?"

She growled leaving the shop, looking at the owner one last time as her anger ignited. "Yeah, fuck you!" she yelled, slamming the front door with all her might.

Willing herself to calm down, she closed her eyes before opening them again and made her way amongst the crowd of the busy sidewalk. She couldn't believe that asshole screwed her out of her pay. Frustration clouded her mind at the way he accused her, on top of what she was going to do about paying her rent now.

This was a disaster. Just when things were moving at a great start, this all happens.

She considered calling Toph or even her dad but she came all this way, working hard for her keep. No, she would have to figure this out on her own.

Digging into the pocket of her skinny jeans, Katara managed to dig out a few bills. She shrugged, exhaling a deep sigh. It was at least enough to purchase a newspaper for job ads and maybe the bus back and forth to the local library so she could use the computers. She'd have to stop by the bank sometime today. The saving she had refused to touch would have to be used until she found another job.

Putting the crumpled bills back into her pocket, Katara set out for the bus stop, pulling a pair of headphones out of her purse and plugging them into her cell. She turned up the volume, drowning out the sounds of the noisy environment and lost herself to the music. It would take a half hour before the bus reached the library and the stop was a block away.

Katara wasn't going to let today's horrid events get to her. She was going to perk up, find a job and hopefully in a month or two, be able to buy a decent vehicle.

A smile tugged at her lips as she caught sight of the bus stop not too far ahead. She was almost there, eyes determined, when a warm hand grasped her elbow, spinning her around just as she noticed her bus park right at the corner twenty feet from her.

"Hey!" she yelled. Her headphones were pulled from her ears and a strong arm wrapped around her shoulder. "Hey, I said!" she spoke louder. She attempted to halt but the person still pulled her along. "What are you doing?"

Katara's eyes widened when she managed to glance at the features of the stranger that steered her away from her destination. He was tall, maybe a head taller than her, pale, dark haired and well groomed. He wore a dark red button up with rolled up sleeves and a black vest and dress pants. The Rolex he wore on the left wrist of the arm he had around her neck looked expensive. It was probably worth enough to pay off a year's worth of her rent. He had a scar on the left side of his face but it did little to deter from how incredibly handsome he was.

He tightened his hold on her, bringing her close enough for her to feel the full extent of his warmth. "Follow me." He whispered, his raspy voice turning Katara's legs to jelly and provoking a pool of heat to settle in her lower abdomen.

"Wha-what? Who are you?" She stammered, a blush gracing her cheeks.

"Just follow my lead and stay close." He responded, looking over his shoulder.

Katara's heart beat rapidly and her shoulders tensed. Was she in trouble? Damn it all to hell if she suddenly got mixed up with some criminal or something. "My bus…" she groaned, as she watched it drive off.

Before she could voice another complaint, his hand slid to the middle of her back, bringing her flush against him until they were chest to chest. His hand caressed her cheek, causing Katara to whimper softly and the heat stirring in her loins coursed through her body like a wave. She was ashamed by her reaction to this stranger's touch.

That's when his lips collided with hers. Katara jerked back in surprise, ready to tell him off when his mouth met hers again. Despite moaning her protest, her mind muddled, all senses enveloped by the taste of his lips, the warmth of his tongue brushing her closed mouth and the scent of his cologne, which she guessed was some type of spice.

Katara opened her mouth to say something but he somehow took that as a que to snake his tongue inside. She shuddered in surrender, melding her lips with his and shutting her eyes tight so she could focus on the way he kissed her skillfully. He placed a hand on the back of her neck and moved the other at the base of her spine and circled it with his thumb. Katara clung to his shirt as the weight in her nether regions became heavier.

 _What was she doing making out with a stranger in the middle of the sidewalk in broad daylight? Better yet, why was he making out with a stranger in the middle of the sidewalk in broad daylight?_

Logic finally breaking through her fogged mind, Katara pushed him back, breaking the kiss and allowing some distance between them so she could gasp for air.

"What the fuck is this?" A female voice exclaimed. The couple snapped their heads in the same direction. The woman's dark eyes narrowing at the both of them. She was thin, tall and could almost pass for a super model. She wore a tight red dress that clung to her body and stopped mid-thigh.

The man grabbed a hold of Katara's shoulders, pulling her to him once again. "Mai! I can explain."

"Explain what? Is that your new girlfriend? She pointed at Katara, black heels tapping on the sidewalk concrete impatiently.

The man sighed, quite dramatically in Katara's opinion, and closed his eyes. "I didn't want you to find out like this. I'm so sorry."

The woman, Mai, scowled, flipping her long hair behind her and huffed. "That's it. We're through. You can kiss my ass goodbye because you'll never see it again." She turned to Katara, rolling her eyes. "Way to downgrade, Zuko. Good luck dealing with a dysfunctional prick, honey." With that, she spun around, striding away with her heels clinking in the distance.

The make out thief, apparently named Zuko, glanced at Katara with a side smirk. "Sorry. We broke up a month ago and she's been stalking me since."

Katara raised a brow. _Well who could blame her?_ "I guess I understand but I would assume a lot of people wouldn't appreciate some random guy kissing them out of the blue."

He cocked his head, his smirk turning into a grin, "Why?" he chuckled. "Did you not _appreciate_ it?"

Katara stammered, cheeks reddening at his reference before shutting her mouth and pursing her lips.

"Tell you what?" He leaned in, close enough that his warm breath brushed her ear. "Let me take you out to dinner sometime and I can show you my _appreciation_." His voice lowered at the last word. Zuko took her hand, shaking it gently then released it. He gave her one more look, observing her from head to toe before giving her a sly smirk and walking away without receiving an answer.

Katara watched him disappear in the crowd, stunned. She lifted the hand he shook, studying the business card he slipped in it.

Just who was that guy?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. It defiantly gives me the boost to writing this fic. Modern AUs have always felt iffy for me but I'm happy to know I'm doing good so far.**

 **Guest: I know, I'm eager to write the smut for this fic but I want to take the time to develop their relationship and plus, I love writing scenes with sexual tension. It's evil, I know but oh, so fun and delicious.**

 **letterladi: I'm stoked that you read my drabble. I didn't expect it to be so well liked and I couldn't help the ideas streaming in my head, so I just had to make it into a multi chapter.**

 **Missycole: Your wish has been granted. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

 _ **Warning: Sexual References**_

Katara laid on the floor of her apartment in just her bra and night shorts, legs propped up on her bed, head on her pillows and a container of ice cream sitting next to her. She ignored the constant ringing of her phone. She was in no mood for conversation. She was down, the last week had been dreadful. She knew it was typical to drown herself in ice cream, but it was all she had in her fridge. She was now officially broke. All her saving paid the rent and her cell phone bill. She wanted to cry but she was just so stunned by the affects of the situation she didn't have it in her to shed a single tear.

Katara felt like a failure. She did not think everything through when arriving to the capital and even got herself involved with a scumbag who took her hard work for granted and retracted her income. The search for a job was almost a complete waste. Apparently choosing the summer to go job hunting was completely foolish. Almost every job position within the area was filled by university students.

She did not want to think of the outcome if she didn't find a job and start within the next week. Coupled with panic and the thought of returning home, Katara stabbed a spoon in the ice cream container, scooping a huge chunk and shoving it into her mouth, a dribble at the corner of her lips ran down her chin and she used her index finger to swipe it up and put it in her mouth.

Her phone rung again for the eightieth time that day and she groaned, lifting herself in an upright position and narrowing her eyes at the annoying device. She leaned over the bed and snatched it, checking the caller ID to see that it was her brother again.

Katara had avoided his calls for the last several days. She allowed it to ring until it fell silent, breathing a sigh she didn't know she was holding. She jumped when the phone rang again, checking it to see it was Suki this time.

A deep frown tugged at her lips. It was either her brother calling through his wife's phone or Suki decided to participate in the various calls.

Knowing there was no way to keep avoiding everyone, Katara decided to start with her brother after all. "Um," she cleared her throat. "Hello?"

"Katara?" Suki was on the other end, concern in her voice. "For spirits sake, what's going on? Your brother and Dad have been trying to get a hold of you, we're all worried."

"I'm sorry, I've been…busy."

"That's all fine and dandy, but shoot us a text once in a while, geez."

"Yeah. Not a problem. Sorry…"

" Katara, what's really going on?"

"Nothing. Really, I'm sorry I failed to call you guys back."

"I'm at home. Sokka isn't here, so you can talk to me. Are you really okay?"

Katara pursed her lips, playing with the pool of melting chocolate at the bottom of the container with a spoon. "I will-uh, am. I'm good."

"If you say so. Look, you know you can talk to me. I won't tell Sokka anything you don't want me to."

"I appreciate it Suki. It's just I'm in a bit of a bind. Job wise. I'm just down about it, I'll get through it."

"Oh, Kat…you know if you need anything, we'll be happy to help."

"No. I want to figure this out on my own. It's just a lot harder living on my own than I thought."

"Tell me about it. I once had a roommate who refused to pay utilities on time. I know how it is when things get rough. Don't hesitate to ask for help, you can't allow yourself to get held back for the sake of pride. Something I'm aware runs in your family."

Katara gave a short laugh, knowing she was referring to Sokka. "Thanks, Suki. I'll keep that in mind."

"Putting aside from money troubles, anything good happen while living there at least?"

Katara's eyes flicked over to the business care tacked to her message board and bit her lower lip to suppress a grin. "Uh, somewhat." Her voice pitched like a thirteen-year-old girl talking about her crush.

"Hmm, doesn't sound like somewhat. My spirits, Katara, have you met a guy?" Suki teased on the other end.

"Not exactly met as in…ran into."

"Ooh, sounds like an interesting encounter. Do tell."

"It's kind of awkward." Katara felt the heat in her cheeks grow.

"Please, girl, I married your bother, my daily life is awkward."

"Fair enough…We kind of kissed. In public."

"Not to burst your bubble, Katara but that doesn't sound very thrilling."

"No! I mean, that's kind of how we met. He kissed me out of no where to get his stalker ex-girlfriend off his back then he gave me his business card, saying he wanted to show me his _appreciation._ " She blushed trying to mimic the sound of his voice.

"Spirits, now that's hot! Katara, that's like out of a romance novel or something. Dashing young man steals your kiss, ex gets pushed out of the picture, and now he wants to show you his thanks? Tell me you plan on taking up his offer."

Katara averted her eyes back at the business card. "Nah…"

"Well, why not?" Suki gave a huff of disappointment.

"I'm not going to be his rebound girl just because he's trying to get over his ex."

"No one said to marry the guy. Let him take you out at least once, you know, have some fun out of the shitty time you're having right now. You're so uptight sometimes."

Katara's jaw dropped. "I am not uptight!"

"Yes. You. Are. You always over consider the outcome of everything. Once in your life stopping thinking and be selfish."

"You want me to stop thinking?"

"If it means getting off your sorry butt and enjoying life, hell yeah! Look, you've done nothing but take hits since your mother died, catering to everyone's needs. This is Katara's time. Do you."

Katara tapped her knee with her fingers, contorting her face in concentration. "I'll think about it."

"You better. Don't be a stranger and call your brother, will you. I love you, Katara."

A smile spread across her face. She was happy to have Suki not only as a sister-in-law but a friend. "I love you too."

They hung up, Katara slumping back on the floor. She should consider probably calling this Zuko guy. He didn't seem like scum but after the situation with her previous employer she came to the conclusion she was not a very good judge of character.

On the other hand, he was very, _very_ attractive.

She flustered at the memory of his chest against hers. Katara was one hundred percent sure he was well built, especially with the way he held her so strongly. She liked the way he transmitted his warmth to her. And the way he circled his thumb on the base of her spine. And the way his tongue slid over hers. And the way he caressed the nape of her neck….

A rush of heat swan to her core. An image of the stranger's gold eyes had her in a trance and her breathing picked up. Katara shifted her body, bending her knees and parted them while skimming her fingers playfully over her bare stomach. Staring at the ceiling, eyes half lidded, her vision blurred the closer her hand crept south. The throbbing between her thighs rubbed against her suffocating underwear. The palpable need to relieve the itch had her on sensory overload.

Her other hand was placed over one of her breast, lightly running over the bra, sending a painful yet pleasurable jolt through her body. Her nipples hardened under the silk fabric.

Just when her hand reached pass the waist band of her shorts, Katara ghost her index finger over her panties.

"Katara! Answer the damn door!"

"Ah!" she shrieked, sitting up and lifting her hands in the air in surrender. Shame swelled in her chest when she realized that the voice was Toph's on the other side of her front door.

"Shi…I-I'm coming! Gimme a minute!" Katara scrambled to her feet looking around the room for a t-shirt. She grabbed one off the floor and scurried to the front door.

"Geez, it took you long enough. I've knocked several times." Toph rushed pass her into the apartment.

"Hey, yeah, come in…" Katara muttered under her breath. "Sorry, I was, uh, busy."

"Sure, whatever, Sugar Queen. Why the hell are you avoiding my calls?"

Katara sighed, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry. Just a lot going on."

Toph cocked her head, crossing her arms and locking her hip. "Really? A lot going on? Like say, losing your job?"

Katara's brows knitted. "What?"

"Yeah. Went to your job earlier today to check up on you after you've ignored my calls all week and the nasty little owner told me you were fired for stealing from his shop and refused to give you your pay."

She rubbed her face, shaking her head. "Toph, you know I'd never do that."

"Oh, I know." Her friend nodded her head aggressively. "I told the son of a bitch that it was illegal to falsely accuse someone of stealing without proof, on top of refusing to pay them for worked time. After he stated you would never see a dime, I tossed him my business card, informing him that if he did not pay you, I will sue his ass into the ground so hard, he'll taste concrete. So," pulling out an envelope, Toph grinned mischievously. "Tada!"

Katara slapped her hand over her mouth. "Toph! I can't believe you did that."

Her friend shrugged, blowing air at her nails. "Hey, I do what I do."

Kataraheld the envelope to her chest, tears she held in over a course of a week spilling down her cheek. "You don't know how much this means to me." She sobbed, jogging over to pull her friend into a tight hug.

"Whoa, if I knew hugging was involved…"

"Sorry." Katara laughed between sobs, smiling as she parted. She opened the envelope, clenching her jaw from seeing just how much was in it. "Toph, what the hell is this?"

Toph shrugged. "Just added a little extra."

"How much extra?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes it does." Katara stuffed the bills back into the envelope. "Either take what you contributed, or take it all."

"Fine, then I'll toss it in the trash."

"Seriously? You can't be childish about this, Toph."

"Can and will. Which is an even better reason for you to take it."

"I swear…Fine! But I'm paying you back. Wait, Nima-"

"Took care of it. Speaking of paying me back, there's a way you can do so."

"How?" Katara eyed her suspiciously.

"My building's lobby receptionist croaked-"

"Toph!"

"Hey, listen…anyway, she kicked the bucket, so now I need someone to replace her. And what better timing for you. It's pays well, you get full benefits plus you get to see this gorgeous face every day." She grinned.

Katara rolled her eyes. "If you haven't noticed, I don't have a car and it'll take an hour by bus to get downtown alone."

"That's why we'll carpool. Of course, you'll have the same hours as me, so it's not a problem. Plus, Aang agreed to drive you if need be."

Katara exhaled. "This is all too much…but you drive a hard bargain."

"Good. Now, sushi?"

Her stomach growled in response. "Ugh, sure. Just let me jump in the shower."

Toph jumped on her bed while Katara grabbed a towel from the linen closet and walked into the bathroom. She turned the knob to the bathtub, a loud grinding sound then a rattle was the only thing that came out.

"What?" Katara mumbled to herself, twisting both knobs back and forth. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!"

"Wanna go to my place?" Katara snapped her head around to see Toph standing in the bathroom doorway, arms crossed.

"You know, it's like you plan these to happen."

Toph rolled her eyes. "Please, you just have crappy luck. Pack your bags, Sugar Queen, you're going to my place!"

Katara hung her head in defeat.

* * *

"Okay, Sugar Queen," Toph turned to her friend, stopping in front of the building with her hand on the handle of the glass door. "This is your key card, don't lose it. You'll be teamed up with my other lobby receptionist and she'll train you well. Lunch is at noon, your shift ends a t five, yada, yada. You get it. Let's go!"

Katara's face was an expression of awe. The building was huge from the outside but the inside was extravagant. The floors were a marble black and green, the color scheme of the walls were dark green with gold lining and the symbol of the Boar representing the Beifong family hung behind the circular desk in the lobby, two sets of elevator doors on either side and a waiting area with a vending room was cut off to the right.

A girl stood up abruptly from behind the desk, smiling sweetly at the two. "Hi, Toph! You sure look nice today!"

"Sure, Ty Lee. This is Su-Katara. She's replacing Pema."

"Oh, yeah…" the girl pouted. "May she rest in peace…Anywho! Hi Katara. I'm Ty Lee." The perky girl lifted her arm to shake Katara's hand. Katara liked Ty Lee off the bat. She seemed genuinely nice.

"Nice to meet you, Ty Lee." She took her hand.

"I gotta head up for a webinar. Text me if you need anything, Sugar Queen."

Ty Lee's brown eyes widened at the nickname. "Wow, you guys must be really close."

"Yeah," Katara laughed. "So, feel free to show me the ropes, I've never been a receptionist before."

"Oh, no biggie, we got this."

Over the course of several weeks, Ty Lee had been very helpful, Katara being able to pick up her daily tasks very quickly. Her main job discerption was to answer and direct calls and to greet and check in visitors. It was so simple, Katara couldn't understand why the job paid so well. Although the calls were almost non-stop, so she could guess why.

"Why don't you go take a quick break while I fax these schedules up to Toph's assistant." Ty Lee offered one day while they were cleaning up for lunch time.

"Okay. You want anything to drink from the vending machine?"

"Diet anything." Ty Lee answered.

Katara walked around the waiting area to get to the vending room, picking out a bottled green tea for her and a diet soda for Ty Lee. After taking call after call, her throat was extremely dry. She was thankful tomorrow was Friday, she would be able to move back into the apartment again since the landlord informed her that the water would be running in her apartment again by the weekend. The poor elderly woman was horribly sorry for the issue and cut her rent in half as a way to apologize for the inconvenience.

"Katara!" Ty Lee shrieked, bouncing up and down.

She still had her lips around the bottle, pursing them before swallowing. "What's wrong?"

"There is a really, really hot guy here that says he knows you, and he's carrying flowers, eep!" she brought her hand to her mouth.

"Huh?" Katara arched a brow. She doesn't know any guys-Oh, no. It couldn't be that Zuko guy! How could he possibly know where she worked? She never even told him her name. Her heart ran a mile a minute. The thought of him possibly going out of his way to find her made her blush furiously.

Darting her head in every direction, Katara tried to find something to view her reflection. Staring at the vending machine, Katara removed the band from her ponytail and ruffled her hair. She took a look at her attire. Casual collared blue shirt and black skirt and flats. She unbuttoned a button-or two-from the top before being satisfied by her appearance and strode out the vending area.

Ty Lee looked at her, giddy as she leads her back into the lobby area where a young man leaning on the desk with flowers in his arms was waiting. Katara halted.

"Jet?"

He turned to her, straightening his posture and clearing his throat. "Hey, Katara." He walked up to her, handing her the flowers.

Even though he was the last person she wanted to see, the flowers were so beautiful, she couldn't refuse them. "Blue tulips? How did you know?" Her eyes scanned his face for any discrepancies.

"Toph told me. She kicked my butt for being so rude to you last month and I was so embarrassed by my actions, I didn't know how to approach you, so I asked her what your favorite flowers were. I hope you'll forgive me, Katara." He stepped back and bowed.

Katara glanced over at Ty Lee who was giving her two thumbs up.

"Uh, t-thank you, Jet. I appreciate you going out of your way."

He stood back up, nodding his head. "Actually, I came all this way to see if you would like to go out for dinner tomorrow night."

"Huh?"

"You see...well to be honest, my previous actions were just a childish way of showing you that…I find you attractive and I had somehow developed a huge crush on you in the first five seconds I had known you."

Katara was taken aback. He came off so strongly offensive, she never would've guessed it was due to him crushing on her. "I don't know, Jet, your words kind of sunk in-"

"Let me make it up to you." He interrupted. "One date. Just one and if you still hate me, you can throw a drink in my face."

She chuckled, amused by his effort. Then frowned thinking of Zuko. When she thought about it, he was just a complete stranger after all. There was no telling if the guy was actually interested in her or was caught in the heat of the moment, on top of being someone who kissed strangers on the street. Jet was friend's with Toph, so maybe it was better to take a chance with someone closer to her circle than take a risk on some random guy.

"I'd love to, Jet." Katara smiled sweetly. "I'm not available Friday but Saturday I am."

Jet mirrored her smile, grasping her hand to place a kiss on the back of it. "You'll have fun, I promise." They pulled out their cells to exchange numbers. Jet bowed again before taking his leave.

"Oh, my spirits, Kat!" Ty Lee giggled. "He's so cute. And to come to your job to bring you flowers…even my heart can't stop beating."

Katara couldn't say she had the same reaction but she would give Jet a chance. She lifted the flowers to her nose. They reminded her of home. They didn't have the luxury of flowers growing in the South Pole but for her birthday every year since she was five, her mom and dad would order her a single blue tulip. She didn't think homesickness would hit her this hard.

* * *

Katara slipped on her black heeled sandals before walking to the door. "Coming." She called. "I just need my sweater!"

She ran to the dresser, pulling out a sweater putting it in her large purse in case it was chilly that night. She hurried to the door and opened it.

Jet stared over Katara as he took in how she filled out in her blue halter dress then blinked, shaking his head. "You look beautiful, Kat." He commented. Katara thanked him, stepping out into the hallway. "Shall we." He offered his arm.

"Yeah." Her painted black cherry lips curved into a smiled. She followed him outside where his dark green sports car was parked. He opened the passenger door before rushing over to the driver's side.

"You're going to like where I'm taking you." He stated, putting on his seatbelt.

"You might have caught my interest then." She teased.

Jet's smile softened as he stared at Katara. "You really are beautiful."

"It's only t beginning of the night, Jet, you can take your time buttering me up." Her cheeks reddened.

"I mean it. You are." He cocked a smirked, putting the car in reverse.

He took her not too far from home. Katara was confused. She thought they were going downtown but was shocked to find he brought her to an arcade a few blocks away. "An arcade? Really?" she asked, unsure if he was serious about this. He jumped out of the car, rushed to the passenger's side to open the door.

"Why? Expecting something fancy?" He held a hand out to her. "Or are you afraid I'll beat you at Galaxian?"

Katara smiled smugly, pointing a finger at him playfully before taking his hand, "You wish." She strode to the front door, leaving Jet to take in the way her hips swayed before following after her.

"Spirits, I haven't been to an arcade since high school." She chuckled.

"Sorry I didn't let you know to dress casually but I couldn't bring myself to ask you to change after the effort you put into dressing up tonight."

Katara looked down at her attire, forgetting that she was in a tight dress and heals. "I don't mind. Come on, I see Dig Dug from here." She squeezed Jet's hand and pulled him along.

They played for over an hour or so before Katara realized how rusty she was, and Jet beat her score almost every game. They walked to the concession stand, laughing and teasing as Jet purchased two soft pretzel and a couple sodas, stepping outside to sit on a bench and chat away from the noisy facility. "Don't look so disappointed, Kat, you are up against a long-time champion."

"I'm not! I just need to catch up, that's all, then you won't know what to do with yourself."

He set his cup down next to him after taking a sip, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Are you saying there'll be a next time?" His hand came down to rub her exposed thigh and gave it a firm squeeze.

The move made her a bit uncomfortable. Jet was so sweet so far and, yet nothing stirred within her like the time she had a kiss stolen from her. Jet leaned in. That's when she wasn't sure if she could go through with it. "Jet…" she tried to get his attention when he closed his eyes, only for the tone to come out needy.

The sound of a ringtone stopped him in his tracks. Cursing, he pulled his cell out of his pocket to answer the call, much to her relief.

"Everything okay?" Katara asked when he hung up.

"I forgot I was supposed to meet up with some friends. Now I remember why I wanted to take you out yesterday instead today."

"Oh, well, I can go home." She suggested.

"Yeah…" He groaned. "Wait, you wanna come with? My friends would like you plus it's still early."

Katara wasn't anticipating extending the night with Jet. She had fun, she just wasn't feeling a spark. The hopeful expression on Jet's face made her surrender without fully thinking it through. Maybe she should give it time. "Sure, I'd love to."

* * *

Katara was shocked to find Jet had taken her to a department store in the city. "We're meeting your friends here?" she asked sarcastically, giving him a playful smile. "Do you guys also like to hang out at the food court."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Jet wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "They actually have an amazing bar inside. Phoenix has always been so extravagant with their facilities, on top of having the most popular and expensive fashion merchandise. I'm surprised you've never heard of them."

Katara shook her head. "I don't think so." She muttered to herself. _Phoenix. Why did that sound familiar?_

"Well, they are the largest fashion industry in the world, even I can't afford them with my salary." He removed his arm to open the front door for her, ushering her in until he pointed out a large bar room sitting to the left. "Hey guys!" Jet called to a group of people once they entered, taking Katara's hand to bring her along.

"I'm going to run to the ladies room right quick. I'll catch up."

"Sure thing."

Katara observed herself in the mirror. She adjusted her dress and applied more lipstick. She had no plans of kissing Jet tonight but just in case things changed…She slapped a palm to her head, hating herself for pushing to feel something that just wasn't there. What was worse, is she's never made such an effort to like a guy.

Katara had never been the type to go out of her way for a boyfriend. Not that she hadn't had any. She dated a couple and it wasn't like she was a prude, nor was she a virgin either. Men were always on the back burner of her mind. She just figured when the time was right, she would meet someone along the way.

Unfortunately, that someone was a random stranger who took a kiss from her and smelled like spice. Even after weeks since their run in, she was eager to see his handsome face, drown in his scent, maybe take a peak at what he's hiding under that classy attire he was wearing.

And now she's picturing him naked.

That's when it hit her. She was comparing Jet to him. She was searching for something that wasn't there and it never will be. This was a mistake. She should've went home.

Sighing over her realization, Katara angrily threw her lipstick in her purse. She'll tell Jet she's tired and find her own way home. She couldn't very well drag this out.

Walking out of the ladies room into a hallway, Katara slammed body facing against the wall.

 _It was him._

Zuko walked out of the men's restroom, rolling down the sleeves of his V-neck sweater. Katara prayed he didn't see her and blushed furiously. Just seconds ago, she was thinking about how he would look naked.

"What took you so long, Zuzu, I'm tired. The idiots finally got the private lounge ready for us." A female voice came out.

Disappointment panged at her heart. Great, he had another girl already.

"I told you to stop calling me that, Azula."

"Why? You still let mom do it." The woman laughed sinisterly. Zuko growled in response.

Katara mentally cheered. La, she was his sister!

"Come on, I'm hungry because someone wanted to take all day in the shops." He sneered.

"Excuse me if I want to spend the only day I have off doing something I like."

"Whatever."

"Hey? You okay?"

 _Oh no. Was that directed at her?_

Katara bit her lower lip. Taking a glance behind her before snapping her head back towards the wall. The woman that she just learned was Zuko's sister asked, her brother watching the encounter from where they originally stood. "I'm fine." _Why are you using a deep voice, Katara, you idiot!_ "I-I-Cramps! I started my period." _Smooth, you dummy!_

"Yeah, okay…Let's get going Zuzu." With that, they both left, leaving Katara near the brink of wanting to drown from embarrassment.

Once she was in the clear, she quietly snuck around the corner, hurriedly trying to get to Jet and let him know she was leaving. She basically jogged to where Jet stood at a high table with his friends not far from the restrooms.

"Katara?" He turned when she placed a hand on his arm. "You took a while."

"Yeah. Listen Jet, I'm going to head out. I'll see you around. Okay. Bye." She said quickly.

"Katara!" he called after her as she rushed to the front of the bar to leave, covering her face with her purse.

Her breath was knocked away as soon as she collided into someone. She felt her biceps being gripped and was pulled upright with a gasp when she stumbled backwards.

Katara's heart fell into the pit of her stomach at the sight of Zuko's gold orbs, pulling her in like a moth to a flame. A cocky smirk on his lips made her feel like she would never be able to escape from the way he looked at her with such intensity.

She was in trouble, alright.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So much going on, I wanted to post this chapter days ago since I'm on vacation this week but my stubborn butt made the decision to still send a vast amount of work emails despite my inner voice telling me to screw it and jump right on this fic. But low and behold, I have come to complete the fourth chapter of this beautiful installment. *Choir sings in the background***

 **Missycole: Dear, I couldn't wait either**

 **Guest: Thank you. It boost my confidence knowing everyone's in character, I tend to have the habit of incorporating some of my personality into the characters. Especially Toph (Me? Sarcastic and Snarky? Never.)**

 **Thank you for the reviews, they really help with inspiration. I don't mind criticism, it allows me to work on some flaws.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

The room surrounding the two suddenly fell in slow motion. An air of heat hung between them. A suffocating yet sensual weight coming down on Katara limbs and she could feel the pitter patter of her own heart against her chest. Her lips parted, chest moving rhythmically as her slight panting reached her ears like slow drums.

The smell of sweet cologne sent her into a haze. If Zuko was a match and Katara, a fuse, the tension between them would explode into an essence of raw passion and she could feel it all the way down to her bones. The silence between them meant nothing because their gazes voiced their inner thoughts, or at least Katara assumed, but there was something about the way he bore into her eyes that made her shiver with delight.

The urge to reach out to him took over her nerves and Katara found herself reaching for his scarred cheek only to pull back when a frown slightly turned on his lips. Out of sheer awkwardness, she dangled her arms lazily to the sides.

Zuko reached out to her instead, his calloused fingers glided from her biceps to her elbows then her wrist, stopping at her open palms to lightly rakes his nails over them.

Heat rose in her cheeks. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes tight to suppress a moan. Katara's knees shook. A sign that if he continued, she was going to collapse.

He removed his left hand from her palm, coming in to trace her collar bone. She lifted her chin to allow his thumb to brush up her neck. After taking in the curve of neck, Katara's half lidded eyes caught flickers of Zuko's gold burning amber. He removed his hand from her neck to shift down past the side of her right breast to her waist and gripped it to still her when she wavered from his touch.

"Kat!"

Reality set in as the bar's music began to play in the background once again. She darted her eyes around her, stopping to look up at Zuko. He mirrored the same expression, as though he was unaware himself why they were so close.

"I-I…" she stammered. She snapped her head around in time to see Jet trying to break through the now crowded bar, obviously searching for her "Shit." She hissed. Turning back to Zuko, she stumbled on her heels, gripping the sleeves of his sweater.

Not wanting to run into Jet while clinging onto another man, Katara parted her lips to give Zuko an apology so she could book it before he found her.

Instead, he leaned into her ear, whispering soothing words. The rasp of his voice struck the nerves in her nether regions like a cord. Her underwear suddenly becoming a nuisance and she gasped, hot air releasing from her mouth. An uncontrollable shudder coursed up her back.

After Zuko had finished teasing her lobe, he nodded his head before walking around her just in time for Jet to catch up with her without noticing what happened between the two.

"Seriously, what happened?" Jet asked, panting from running after her.

Katara scanned the floor, unsure how to explain why she was standing him up in the middle of their date. "Look, Jet," she was hoping to have this conversation with him another time but Katara wasn't one to beat around the bush. "I had such an amazing time. You really did make it up to me and I know you're not the guy I thought you were when we first met." _She hoped._ "But I just don't see us going anywhere."

Jet laughed half-heartedly. "Kat, it was just one date."

She blinked, confused by his nonchalant attitude towards her announcement that she wasn't into him beyond friendship. "I understand that but I'm being clear. I don't see us past this date."

He frowned. "So you're basically telling me I wasted my time for nothing."

Katara should've known that Jet wasn't the type to handle rejection. This whole night he had boundary issues on top of being completely egotistical with the smallest compliment she'd given him throughout the night. She had embarrassed herself enough to last a whole lifetime, his whiny attitude was the last thing she felt like putting up with. "Look, take it however you want. I don't owe you a thing. Therefore, believe me when I say this, I'm not interested in you like that. End of discussion."

Jet painfully gripped her arm, forcing her to turn and look at him when she made to leave. "Who the he-AGH!"

He suddenly found himself on his knees. Jet's arm was twisted and shoved against his back, a hand pressing hard into his shoulder. "If you so much as fucking lay a hand on me again, I will stomp your sorry ass to the ground so hard, you'll taste concrete." Katara twisted his wrist before shoving a heel into his backside and letting him loose, falling face first into the floor. She swung her purse over her shoulder in a huff and strode towards the bar entrance.

"Oh, and Jet," She stopped and turned, pursing her lips in anger. He growled in humiliation while rubbing his backside as people in the bar observed the confrontation. "Your funky cologne smells like something I'd recommend to a local funeral parlor to use as an air freshener."

His cheeks turned crimson as the faces around him snickered.

* * *

Toph bursts out laughing, kicking her feet up on her desk as Katara told her about Saturday's event over the phone.

"It's not funny, Toph, Jet was a complete jerk."

"Hey, Sugar Queen, I could've told you that. You should have thought to seek some advice before remotely considering going out with the dude. Jet has always been manipulative and full of himself."

"Well, I tried to give him the benefit of the doubt, okay?" Katara stabbed her noodles sitting in the buildings cafeteria. She tried t convince Toph to join her but the young heiress claimed she was expecting a meeting with another company's representative. "Sometimes I hate being new to this adult crap, I can't read people to save my life. I'm so out of my element here."

"We all grow eventually, no need to let someone like Jet diminish your faith in humanity. There are plenty of people who are worth sticking around for."

"Oh, yeah." Katara teased. "Like you?"

"Pfft, no. I'm a horrible example. I'm lucky enough people bother to put up with me as much as I bother to put up with their crap as well."

"Your words are endearing."

Toph paused before responding with a serious tone. "You're welcome, Sugar Queen."

Katara rolled her eyes, "Well since you couldn't come out for lunch and Ty Lee had plans with other friends, how about tomorrow."

"As much as I want to, I can't. There's a party I have to attend tonight, so I won't be at work tomorrow. It's enough I have all these fucking deadlines and my parent's refuse to allow me not to make an appearance."

Katara, laughed, leaning in to slurp up some of the now cold noodles in a cringe. "What's it for." She stuck out her tongue in a mocking gag.

"Eh, just a friend's birthday. It's that guy I told you about whose family owns Phoenix Industries."

She hummed. Katara knew that name sounded familiar. "Really?"

"Yeah, I guess I owe it to Sparky to show my face."

"Well, have fun."

"Far from my idea of fun but thanks, Kat. Have to say, I feel sorrier for Zuko more than anything."

Katara dropped her chopsticks, nearly choking on the single noddle that got stuck in her throat. "W-who?"

"Zuko. Zuko Agni. I've told you about him before."

"It's hard for me to tell who the heck your talking about when you give everyone nicknames, Toph!"

"Why are you getting defensive?!"

"Ugh!" She couldn't believe this. How could she be such a damn idiot?

Grabbing her purse, she dumped everything on the table snatching the business card Zuko had given weeks back. _It was true!_

 _Director Zuko Agni of Phoenix Fashion Industries._ Oh my La, she made out with one of the members of the richest family in the world. How could she have been so naive?

Katara leaned over banging her head on the table a few times after her cell fell into her lap, giving not a single fuck of who was watching her. Thinking back to the last time she ran into him, she whined out loud when she realized she actually announced starting her period in a fake manly voice in front of him and his sister.

 _They should write a book about me_ , Katara thought, ' _How to Make Yourself Unattractive in Front of a Billionaire.'_

"Katara!" she heard the muffled voice of her friend on the cell in her lap. She quickly picked it up.

"Sorry, Toph, it just came as a shock."

"Why? Do you even know him?"

"No, I just-never mind, I overreacted for no reason."

"…you're lying."

"Listen, Toph, I'll explain it to you later. Gotta go."

"Ka-"

She was definitely going to need a drink tonight.

* * *

Rain drizzled lightly outside the BBQ tent that was located in the city park, the gentle breeze flapping the sign hung by a thin twine. It was a quiet evening. Just what the Southern Watertribe beauty needed.

She watched as pedestrians passed by, holding their umbrellas as their feet splashed on the wet blacktop trails. Katara was fortunate to find this place. It immediately became a favorite as well as a place of comfort.

She stumbled upon it a week ago while taking a walk through the park after work. The smell of smoked meat attracted her attention like nobody's business and her stomach demanded she investigate the matter. She followed the scent until she seen the red and white tent set up by the east entrance of the park. A string of red lanterns hung on the edges and the inside, a food truck attached to it. Guests were sizzling meat and vegetables on the small grills sitting atop of individual tables.

She learned a vendor and his wife ran the place after four in the evening five nights a week. It was charming. A nice place to relax and enjoy good food.

The vendor's wife set a plate of raw meat and veggies on her table with a smile. "Usual beer dear?" she asked.

"Yup." Katara mirrored her smile. She grabbed a pair of chopsticks, picking up a few slices of beef and laying it on the grill. She pulled the sleeves of a red hoody to her palms. The breeze made it a bit chilly out and she only left home in a tank top, a pair of shorts and flip flops. The vendor and his wife were kind enough to let her borrow it when they noticed her run in from the rain. Katara accepted their kind offer.

The owner's wife made it back with a green bottle and a shot glass. "Enjoy." She winked before moving on to tend to the other guest.

Katara poured the beer into the glass. She jumped when a stranger pulled out the chair in front of her and snatched the glass. Craning his head back to gulp down the liquid.

"Thanks." He cleared his throat.

"I was hoping you'd forget about tonight." She sneered, averting her eyes back out at the rain. "Don't you have a party to attend?"

"Is my company not welcomed?" _Damn his sexy voice and his charming behavior._

"Not if you lie to me."

"I've never lied to you…"

"Katara. Off to a great start, Zuko, you don't even know my name."

"That doesn't mean I have no interest in you."

Her blue eyes struck him like lightning and for the first time, Zuko was the one to shiver from her glare. "I don't know what this means. You asked me to meet you here tonight only to find out from a friend that not only is it your birthday, being celebrated with an extravagant party, but you own a freakin' fashion industry. I don't know a thing about you."

"First of all." He leaned over to the table next to him to grab a pair of chopsticks and went to turn the meat she had let sit too long. "I gave you my business card, I'm fathomed that you somehow missed the fine print. Second, yes, it is my birthday, I made an appearance and left. Third, now's a good time as any to get to know me. So far, you know it's my birthday." He gave her a lopsided grin.

Katara's heart skipped a beat. She crossed her legs, tightening her thighs together to control the heat barreling down between them. "And you're perfectly fine spending it with me? Okay. Forget the fact that I completely overlooked your business card. Why bother to even want to speak to me? According to what I found out online, you are currently one of the most eligible bachelors in the Fire Nation since you split from your ex. What interest could you possibly have in me?"

Katara uncrossed her legs and went to reach for the cooked meat with her chop sticks. "Ah" she yelped when her thumb skimmed over the edge of the grill. Dropping her chopsticks on the table, she flicked her wrist. "Dammit."

Zuko took her hand in his, pulling it over to his side. Katara's eyes widened, breathing increasing as he parted his lips to enclose her thumb in his mouth. He sucked it gently, provoking a stifled moan from Katara's pursed lips. He then released it with a pop.

Her jaw clenched, and her eyes shut tight when the sensation of his bold oral gesture left her dizzy as well as strongly aroused. Her blue eyes opened half lidded as she willed herself to calm her panting. "Is-is this about sex then?"

He shrugged, waving his hand to flag down the owner's wife. "If you want it to be."

"Zuko," the older woman greeted. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Another round of meat and I'll take the same beer she's having, Rei."

"Not like your normal order but I'll make an exception." She chuckled, walking away to grab his order.

Katara analyzed his words carefully before speaking again. "What if that's not all I want? Would this end here and now?"

Zuko looked down at the plate Rei handed to him. "I don't know. Honestly, I had no intentions of continuing to see you since the kiss we had."

The words stung like buzzard wasps. What was the point of giving her his number? But who was she to get angry? It wasn't like they were dating, and he was practically still a stranger to her.

"Yet, I can't fight this nagging feeling that there's something about you I can't keep away from. I never felt this kind of attraction to anyone. I'd like to think there's something between us that is worth looking into. It's a risk on both our parts. We know nothing about each other. But I'm only willing if you are." Zuko hung his head. "I'm just as confused as you."

Katara arched a brow. "That's a shock coming from someone who embraces a complete stranger in public."

He narrowed his eyes, pouring the beer in a glass when Rei returned. "You seem to have accepted it in turn." He took a drink. "I'm not ashamed to admit I'm attracted to you beyond all reason. If you don't want to admit the same, then no, nothing would develop beyond the sexual attraction we currently feel for one another."

She was run speechless by his words. He was only being honest and she was doing her best to deflect it. No, she wasn't ashamed by the tension, but she was hesitant. Katara's first experiences in the city left her defensive. It didn't help that she involved herself with Jet either. Yet seeing Zuko sitting in front of her, clad in nothing but a dark blue pair of jeans and a black hoodie, just to go out of his way to skip his own party and see her in some low-class BBQ tent on his birthday was indeed, beyond all reason. If she really thought about it, it was actually sweet.

Katara placed her elbow on the table to rest her head in her hand. "Rei." She called, the woman happily walked up to the couple. "You got a candle?"

"Mmm, no but I have a lighter."

"Mind if I borrow it?"

Rei dug into the pocket of her apron, pulling out a dark red lighter. "Give it back when you're done, hun."

Katara grinned, lifting her hand up between her and Zuko and flicking the lighter. "Happy birthday, Zuko." His brows knitted, unable to comprehend what she was doing at first. "Go ahead and make a wish." She laughed. "This thing's kind of hot."

He grinned as well, crossing his arms on the table and leaning in to blow out the light.

"I hope your wish will comes true." Katara commented.

Zuko remained silent, trailing a hand up her bare thigh from under the table and resting it midway to brush the skin with his fingers. "It just might."

* * *

Katara spent the rest of her work week avoiding Toph's hard glare. If there was anyway she could avoid her presence at all cost, she would. The thing was, the younger girl was her ride to and from work on top of being her best friend. There was no where for her to escape.

Instead of demanding answers to what Katara was hiding, Toph just stared. A stare that screamed a thousand more times than her actual voice ever could. It was nerve wrecking and what was worse is that Toph knew it was.

By the end of the week, the green-eyed girl finally spoke while having lunch with her and Aang.

"You know what's funny, Suagar Queen." Toph smirked with her head in her head. "I went to Sparky's birthday party and you would not believe what happened when I arrived. He just, I don't know, disappeared. No one knows where, oh, where he could've gone. Isn't that funny?" She turned to Aang "Isn't that funny, Twinkletoes?"

Katara refused to meet her friends glare, eyeing everything around the room but her.

"That sounds pretty serious if he went missing. I hope he's okay." Aang responded.

"Oh, I'm sure he's _fine_. Right, Kat? I bet you wish he was _fine_."

Katara frowned deeply, kicking Toph's shin from under the table.

"Ow! That hurt!" She hissed between clenched teeth.

"You okay?" Aang jumped from his seat.

"Cool it, Twinkletoes, I'll live. Anyways, Sugar Queen, I thought it was funny. Because not only was our phone conversation…cut short but so was Zuko's time at his own birthday party. What a coincidence."

"What are you implying." Katara finally spoke.

"Oh, nothing. I mean, it's not like you two ever met before, I was just trying to get your opinion on how _funny_ it is."

Aang looked between the two, unable to detect a hint of what was going on. "I'm going to get some more juice." He excused himself.

When he was out of earshot, Toph slammed her fist on the table. "How long you plan on keeping up with this charade?"

"Are you seriously going to harass me about this?"

"Have you met me? Spill. I know there's something going on between you and Sparky, I mention his name for the first time to you and you freak out like a sparrowkeet with its tail caught on fire."

"Look, Toph, it's complicated…"

"You bet your sweet ass it is. Look, I'm not trying to knock you if you have a thing for Sparky. I've known the guy since I was twelve. What I don't understand is how you two know each other."

Katara fumbled with the loose thread on her shirt sleeve, nervous about how she was going to tell her friend what happened between her and Zuko. "We met under weird circumstances. His ex was stalking him and I just happened to be around to help."

Toph nodded reluctantly. "Gatcha. Mai is a cunt, nothin' new. Continue."

"After that, it felt like we were always…running into each other like-like some type of magnet. I don't know, it's stupid. I told you it was hard to explain."

"So what? You're attracted to one another. Who cares, it's your damn life. I see no need to hide to from me."

"To be honest, I didn't think there was anything _to_ hide. I assumed I'd never see him again after the first time." Katara slumped back in her seat.

"And now what?" Toph cocked her head.

Katara shrugged with a short laugh. "I guess we'll see." She barely had a clue herself. Once Zuko finished having a meal with her, she gave him her number, hoping he'd actually call her soon. The week went by without so much as a word. Maybe she was getting her hopes up. There was no reason to allow it to succumb her already warped mind.

"Don't worry. Sparky isn't the type to play games."

Katara clicked her teeth.

"Don't judge him on first impressions, he may come off a smooth talker but he's as lovably clumsy as a two-toed ostrich horse and is a one-woman man."

"You're kidding me?" _One-woman man?_

Toph leaned back, swinging her arm around the back of the chair. "Yup. Him and Gloomy Britches have been together since they were sixteen, never even looked at another woman. The man was head over heels for her until he became fed up with her cheating on him for the millionth time. How he put up with it beats me."

That was the last thing she expected. He came off so confident, it never crossed her mind that he was a man who just got out a long-term committed relationship. If he was truly heart broken, he never showed it. Now she was starting to feel sorry for him.

Katara came to the conclusion that she should put aside her doubts for now and allow herself the time to get to know who Zuko really is.

 **A/N: I will admit I had to fan myself during Katara and Zuko's scenes together. I've previously avoided straying on sexual tension in my other fics but writing this has given me the opportunity to play more with it. And I have to say, I'm enjoying it immensely. Now excuse me while I take a cold shower.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I can't tell you how stoked I am to release this chapter. I was worried I wouldn't be able to finish it in time for my vacation to end.**

 **jacpin2002: Omg, Thank you, sweetie! I love seeing your comments amongst the reviews.**

 **Durr: lol, thank you for following. Although I still I wish I was up to par with other authors but I do it for the sake of enjoyment.**

 **Guest Xx: I am pleased to see how much you're enjoying the story!**

 **Thanks again for all the reviews, if I missed anyone. It's nice to see how much this story is drawing readers' interest. And, finally, a chapter where Zuko and Katara share more time together and the near ending actually turns out to be a blast...with nudity involved ;)**

* * *

"Look, Azula, isn't this pretty?" Ty Lee shoved the page of a magazine in the pale skinned beauty's face. A scowl presented itself in response to her friend's bubbly need to show off a skimpy outfit she found in some tacky magazine.

Azula shoved it out of her face, cringing at the sight of such atrocity. "I hope that disgusting display you call an outfit isn't what you plan on wearing tonight, it's quite insulting."

Ty Lee's brows knitted, guilt displaying on her face. "Well, I thought it was cute." She stated quietly.

Zuko rolled his eyes, texting on his cell and Azula growled, removing her sunglasses. They were out having lunch, seated privately outside of a bistro. Ty Lee joined them during her lunch in the midst of taking care of last minute errands for Zuko's party that upcoming evening. "Look, Ty Lee, I keep telling you to drop that crummy job working for Beifong and come to Phoenix. You know with the salary, you can afford _our_ designs."

The brown-eyed girl pouted. "But I like it there. Everyone's so nice."

"Nice doesn't make money, Ty. I'll let you borrow one of my outfits, it's last season's but it will due."

Zuko didn't bother listening in on his sister and her annoying friend. He was put off enough with the fact that his father was even throwing a birthday party for him to begin with. Turning twenty-five was the least of his worries. Years ago, he would have welcomed it. But since his parent's divorce after he graduated High School, he felt little need to socialize with the scum he had to interact with enough as it was on a daily basis.

Him and his father were not on good terms. Ozai did what he could to keep up with appearances ever since Ursa had left him, moving to the different part of the city to run a small but popular fragrance store.

Zuko was plagued with his mother leaving, while he was stuck being forced to follow in Ozai's footsteps. His father cared little for the actual merchandise and more for the assets he gained from them. Ursa usually handled the designs but since her leave the task was left to Azula. Zuko taking the reins in representing the company as a director.

In the end, the whole thing felt like a charade to him. He was heir to the company, something he had looked forward to for many years until his family fell apart. He then started to see things in a different light. He even started visiting his Uncle Iroh and his wife, Rei, more.

"Something on your mind, Zuzu, that you can't converse with either Ty Lee or I?" Azula interrupted him from his stupor.

"I'm not interested in what either of you are talking about. I gotta go." He pushed back his chair aggressively, turning on his heels without giving his sister a chance to make a snarky comment at his sudden leave.

He had a lot on his mind recently and needed to get away.

* * *

Zuko stood outside his mother's shop. It was much bigger than he last remembered but then again, he had not stepped foot inside of it in two years.

He made almost every excuse in the book not to visit his mother here. It was only ever a sad reminder that she had moved on.

 _Be a big boy, Zuko_. He couldn't allow dread to settle in his gut, it's been too long, now. Him and Azula were adults when their parents separated, and divorce wasn't uncommon. Not that it was the divorce itself that had him rattled in the beginning.

He hardly seen his mother since he was assigned as the director to Phoenix Industries, overseeing company performance for the fashion division and reporting to Ozai and his vice president, Zhao after he graduated college. Azula herself had come out worse. Conceited and overbearingly condescending. Granted, that was just her personality but there was a time when she was more considerate…in her own way.

The bell to the shop rung when Zuko opened the door. The ambience of the store would put any shopper at ease. The soft scent of homemade bath products, candles and perfumes would draw the consumer to the unique shapes and designs made by his mother. Ursa had always been creative when it came to developing fragrances. When she had helped his father run Phoenix, her perfumes made top sales. She would incorporate her moods into the scents, it was like she was painting a canvas and as a child, Zuko became enthralled by her work.

Yet it never diminished her own scent. Zuko remembered how she always smelled of lilac and amber. No matter how much she surrounded herself with scents, hers was what stuck out the most to him.

"Zuko." Ursa smiled sweetly to her oldest child. She was on a small step ladder, hanging up a sign for her upcoming spring collection. Stepping down and brushing her hands together, she turned towards a sales clerk. "Chinatsu, can you finish this for me, please, dear?"

"Yes, ma'am." The girl nodded.

Ursa approached her son with a warm laugh and opened her arms for a hug in which he happily accepted. "Nice to see my birthday boy has decided to visit me today. I thought we weren't supposed to meet until tomorrow. So, what brings you here, sweetie?"

Zuko shrugged, "I figured I'd leave work early, prep for tonight's event but I also wanted to see you sooner." He answered truthfully, on top of wanting to get away from his daily life routine.

His mother raised a brow. "That's not like you to leave work early. Though, I'm glad you have come to visit, it's been a while since you've last been in my shop. Things have changed a bit."

He glanced around. It had changed. The walls were painted peach and pink blossom instead of white, and he finally noticed the expansion. He was aware that his mother had opened two more fragrant shops in the city as well. What tugged at his heart the most were the professionally photographed pictures framed in gold, taken in black and white. Some were of him and Azula playing together as children. One in particular was of his mother holding out a caterpillar in front of two-year-old Zuko while laughing.

"This…" He started. "It's wonderful, Mom."

"I'm glad you like it." She chuckled softly, raising a hand to brush his scarred cheek. A part of him wanted to flinch but he stayed still. "How is your sister?" Ursa pulled back her hand when she caught a flicker of his hurt expression.

"Fine. I guess. You can say nothing's changed."

"Oh really? She doesn't come to see me often. I know you two are busy, but I would love more of your company."

"We'll try, Mom." Zuko sighed. He knew it was deliberate on Azula's part, but he had no excuse either.

Ursa escorted him to the back of the store. She had offered to make tea and he accepted. As they walked side by side, Zuko made a sudden stop. Something caught his attention. Sitting in the middle of a four-tiered shelf, sat a clear bottle. The contents in it were the color of turquoise, the hour glass shaped bottle had a cerulean cap carved like that of a woman with her hair floating to the side. Her hair was made up of blue mesh, that which had reminded him of a certain woman's striking eyes.

"Something wrong, Zuzu?" Ursa asked, finally getting him to meet her eyes after calling his name a couple times. "I see you have a good eye. This is my most recent collection."

Zuko shook his head, blushing both at how his mother caught him staring and using the nickname he couldn't stand. "What's it called?"

Ursa hummed. "Actually, I couldn't come up with a name for it. Any ideas, love?" she asked, noticing how entranced he was. A smile graced her lips at the sudden realization that crossed her mind. _How lovely, it reminds him of a girl._

"Uh, no, not really…let's just get that tea."

* * *

Zuko slammed the hotel's emergency door open, caring less that he had set it off.

Every year. Every _damn_ year he puts up with these damn parties. Not just this but every fucking single one that's been held by his father or his mutuals. It was utterly aggravating to have to put up with Ozai's snarky remarks towards him. Even if it comes off as commending to other's, Zuko could sense when his father was masking a complete insult. It was the reason he had no plans of staying past what he felt was necessary.

Of course, he'll be hearing about it in the coming days. It was worth not having to be buried amongst an aggregation of conceited fat cats and old money.

He was running late. He hoped she would be there at the spot he seductively whispered in her ear at the bar two days ago.

Zuko was actually stunned with his behavior around the blue-eyed beauty. He was far from what you would consider a flirt and rarely made any effort to be around a girl he just met. With Mai, it was simple. They had known each other since childhood. He had no reason to try because she was always there. Their relationship was easy, familiar, but that didn't stop the fact that Zuko was seriously in love with her. He pretty much worshipped the ground she walked on and she adored it. But it was only ever a farce. He wanted a real and committed relationship. She wanted to appease her family by being with the richest heir in the world next to his friend Toph.

He was humiliated by the fact that he stuck by her despite her infidelities. But Zuko wasn't the type to give up on something. He loved Mai with all his might. Apparently, it wasn't enough, and she sought out the company of other men.

Nine years. It took nine before he just couldn't take the heartache of it all. It was then, when he kicked her out of his apartment that's when she became even more hostile towards him. Mai's emotions, whenever she made the effort to show them, were a roller coaster and he got the brunt of it. From her threatening phone calls to the point where she literally showed up in every dark corner of his outings. He wouldn't have been so bothered by it if it was some attempt to apologize on her part. Mai just wasn't who you would consider mature when it came to owning up to her mistakes. She had picked that up from his sister.

Zuko threw his hood up over his head when rain began to trickle from the darkened skies. He opened his hand, feeling the cool drops as they patted against his palms. His thoughts strayed back to earlier that afternoon, when he had come across that enticing perfume in his mother's shop.

The scent was captivating and all he could think about was how that girl smelled like the ocean when he held her close to capture her lips in a crowded street. Or how her eyes glossed over from his touch in the bar. Or how he noticed her tense, panting softly, as he trailed her delicate brown skin, making his arousal spike when she would try to suppress her reactions to his ministrations.

It sent a jolt through him like lightning and he had the fierce urge to sweep her up where she stood and ravish her unlike anything either of them have ever experienced before.

Zuko was far from a womanizer but the girl had brought a sense of urgent need he couldn't quite place. It wasn't just basic attraction nor was it just the animalistic instinct within himself to taste every part of her flesh until she withered under him and screamed his name in a throe of passion.

Mai never stirred up that kind of arousal in him or that height, so it came as a shock that he could develop such intimate feelings for a woman he's only had the pleasure of knowing for five minutes.

He stopped abruptly when he caught sight of the red and white tent. Sitting in the corner sticking her hand out at the rain was the woman he feared wouldn't show up to meet him. Zuko swallowed the lump in his throat, a blush spreading from his neck to his cheeks and bit his cheek in an effort to calm his excitement. She looked so beautiful sitting casually with a pair of shorts and a red hoodie. He wanted so desperately to wrap his arms around her, emit his warmth and drum the smooth skin of her thigh as she relaxed against him.

Exhaling a shaky breath, Zuko made his way to his uncle's small vending establishment, swinging his legs over the roped off area of the tent and pulling out a seat in front of the woman he couldn't get out of his head the last month.

* * *

Zuko tapped on the wooden counter of the bar counter. The smell of cigar and beer hung in the air and he couldn't shake the scrutiny of the men eyeing him from the pool tables. They were clad in leather and tattoos, something the young man wasn't used to.

He mentally begged for Katara to get there as soon as possible. He did not want to be alone in such a sketchy place.

He tucked his wrist in his arm when a woman next to him eyes his Rolex and gives him a toothy grin. If he wasn't keen on meeting Katara, he would have scrammed as soon as he stepped in the facility.

After debating with himself the rest of the week on how he would invite her out with him, he took a deep breath that morning and finally clicked her contact.

"Hello?" A sweet voice answered on the other end. Zuko gulped, willing himself not to stammer.

"Hi, Zuko here…" _What the hell kind of greeting was that?!_

"Zuko?" Katara sounded surprised to hear from him. "Hey, uh, how are you?"

"Fine," he croaked. _Dammit!_ He cleared his throat. "Fine. I was wondering if you had plans today."

She paused on the other end, a bead of sweat forming on his forehead. "No, I was just doing laundry. Why?"

"I was wondering if you were interested in having company this evening." He spoke with forced resolve.

"Oh, my, Zuko, aren't you being proper." She chuckled. "Tell you what, I'll finish up my laundry here and then you can meet me at this nice place not far from my house."

Nice was an overstatement. He was sitting on a dingy bar stool wearing a designer vest and pants. His crimson collared button up shirt suddenly felt suffocating around his neck. He breathed a sigh of relief when Katara walked in. His heart beat quickened at the sight of her outfit.

While he had went all out, she, on the other hand, had chosen an outfit that was quite eye catching. She wore an off the shoulder teal top and a dark blue jean skirt with black suede open toe wedges. Her hair tied in a high ponytail. His gold orbs averted to the tattoo on the right of her thigh and all he could think about in that moment was how he would like to trace every line of it with his tongue.

Katara smiled shyly when she finally found him and approached where he sat. "Hey. I hope you don't mind the place. I've been coming here to play pool since I've moved to the city and their awfully nice here."

Zuko looked around the establishment, noticing the attention they were getting from the surrounding customers. "Uh, really…"

She leaned over the counter, raising two fingers and lifted her left foot behind her, "Two beers, Kaine." She called out to the bartender. The large male gave Katara a kind smile before turning to growl at Zuko. _What did he do?_

Once they got their beers, Katara led him to a vacant booth, greeting the others as they passed by.

"So…" Zuko started, feeling more nervous, "How'd you come across this place?"

She took a small sip of her beer, setting it on the table, "I was trying to find the nearest convenience store, but my phone's GPS got me lost. Kaine," she pointed to the unamused bartender looking their way. "was nice enough to walk me to the closest one. As a thank you, I brought fried seaprunes for him, not knowing they had pool here. Which I love, by the way. In exchange for my seaprunes, he lets me play pool for free."

"Yeah…" Zuko forced a nervous grin at the man only for him to narrow his eyes in response. "Uh, I've never been that good at pool."

Katara frowned. Maybe she should have suggested someplace else. "Well, what do you like?"

Zuko leaned into the table, brushing his hand over hers that she had laid out. "I'm pretty badass at darts."

She laughed, shaking her head before striking him with a serious glare. "I doubt that."

He raised a brow in amusement, "Is that a challenge?"

Taking a quick chug of her beer, Katara slammed the bottle down on the table. "Let's do this."

Zuko gave her a sly smirk before removing the warmth of his hand from hers, ghosting his fingers in a suggestive manner over her knuckles, and the shiver she gave didn't get by him. He loved how she reacted under his touch.

Katara threw first, cheering mentally when she hit the bullseye with her third throw. She turned on her heels, sticking her tongue out at Zuko as she strode past him to watch his turn. He only winked at her in response. She locked her knees when she felt them begin to shake.

"You might want to step back for this." He eyed her up and down. She gave him a thumbs-up before turning it upside down and blowing a raspberry.

He stretched his left arm and bent his elbow, sending three darts into the bullseye with a flick of his wrist before Katara could comprehend the first one making contact with the board. _The fuck?_ That was impossible!

She began to realize just how rusty she's become. Granted the last time she had played was in college but La, she was a hit at it. She just needed to warm up.

Unfortunately for her, Zuko beat her on almost every round. Hitting his target precisely and with little effort. She suddenly started feeling competitive and a mischievous thought flashed in her mind. _Oh, this would be good._

"Okay, okay." She pressed a hand to his chest, coaxing him to take a seat in a stray chair in front of her. He slumped down and almost lost it when her bare leg brushed his, towering him in a dominating manner. "So, since you want to come off cocky, I think a bet is in order. Think you're up for it, Director Zuko?"

He bit his lower lip, caressing the side of her thigh before lifting his head up to look at her. "That could make things interesting."

She leaned into him, her lips only a breath away from his, Katara was feeling bold that evening. "I have something in mind." She purred. "So, one rounder, scores cleared and bets on the table. You win, I do whatever you want." Zuko unconsciously licked his lips when she stood up straight and put more swing into her hips as she turned away from him. "And if, I win, same goes. You ready to lose, Agni?"

He smirked, crossing his arms. "We'll see about that."

Directing her attention back to the dart board, she kicked off her shoes and glanced over her shoulder, a course of triumph swelling in her chest as she caught Zuko staring at her ass. _This was going to be fun._

She made a stance, using her full concentration to eye the target, then quickly threw three darts towards the board. Katara sucked in her breath when only two hit the bullseye, hoping that the third made up for a proper score if Zuko somehow faltered.

Zuko stood up, cracking his knuckles and strode over to Katara. "Well, now we both know how this will turn out, Kat. Care to surrender now, or would you rather wait until I have you at my mercy?"

She muttered under her breath, walking up to the board to retrieve her missiles. She stood behind him, arms crossed as he made a stance to take his turn. A sadistic idea crossed her mind as he made the first throw.

Just when he lifted an arm to throw the third dart, Katara stood on her toes, trailing her middle and index fingers up his back and tugging gently at the tag sticking out of his collar. "You have something sticking out, Zuko," she cooed in his ear, brushing her warm breath against his lobe oh-so provocatively, "you might want to _tuck_ that in."

His jaw clenched, a blush reddening his cheek as he flicked his wrist to release the dart and ended up half an inch from the outer rim.

Katara shrieked as she threw her arms in the air. Zuko could only look forward dumbfounded. "That's cheating!" He declared, only to shrink back when Kaine stopped what he was doing to stare at him.

"I did no such thing." She feigned. "My win, Sparky" _Sparky?_ He mouthed. _Only Toph called him that._ "Finish your beer, loser," she bent down to grab her shoes off the floor, "we're going for a ride."

* * *

Katara giggled as she sat in the driver's seat of Zuko's luxury SUV. Zuko standing in the front of the vehicle with his hands sheilding the headlights from his eyes.

They had parked in the middle of the street of some small neighborhood when Katara told him to stop the car and get out. He was then informed of what she wanted from the win when she kicked him out of his own car.

Katara stuck her head out the window, waving her hand, "Well, what are you waiting for? Get to it!"

Zuko scowled, fisting the bottom of his vest and darting his eyes in every direction. "I don't think this is a good idea."

Katara snickered behind her hands. "So, when have you ever been shy about being exposed in public?" She teased, her eyebrows moving up and down.

"This isn't funny, Katara."

"Come on, baby, take it off! Whooo!" She honked the horn a few times, startling him.

"Jeez," he hissed, looking around, "Okay...just-be quiet." He shushed.

He was hesitant at first, gulping down a dry lump in his throat as he unbuttoned his vest and threw it on the ground in irritation. Heat burned in his cheeks and the night breeze did little to soothe it. Zuko was never one to bet but he thought he had it in the bag. The one time he loses at darts, he loses during a bet in which the opponent had requested something outrageous. Katara was more daring than he presumed.

"What is this? A strip tease? Last I checked, that's not what I asked for. The faster you take 'em off the faster this all ends."

Zuko turned beet red as he huffed and quickly removed his shirt, pants, socks and shoes. "Satisfied?" He remarked.

She bit her lower lip. Shaking her head. "You know what I want." A delicious heat settled in her lower abdomen when she took in his strong figure. His body was sculpted unlike anyone she's ever encountered; his alabaster skin was smooth and the V of his pelvic muscles almost made her drool with desire.

Zuko's eyes widened, looking down at his red boxers, and covered his crotch. She could tell he was well endowed even with it being hidden behind his undergarment. "You gotta be kidding me."

"Nope."

He narrowed his eyes. "Why? You don't like what you see so far?"

She shifted in the driver's seat, getting on her knees and resting both her arms on the door from out of the window, "On the contrary, I like it very much, and who knows, someone else might as well." She winked.

Zuko growled, hating himself. He just hoped no one will call the authorities on him. Scratch that, he hoped no one would see him what so ever.

Taking in a lungful of air, he bent over and removed his boxers. The shock on Katara's face stroked his ego, a flare of confidence making him toss the garment towards her and she caught it, swinging it around like a victor. He picked up the rest of his clothes and pressed them against his chest.

"Get to walkin', handsome." She ordered, bringing herself back in the car and putting it in drive to follow behind him as he walked down the street trying to cover his private areas. He was pretty sure his face had never been so red in his life.

"Nice assets, Sparky." Katara called out giddily, getting a clear view of his tight bottom. She silently thanked the spirits for blessing this man with such a gorgeous ass. She had never done anything like this before but there was something about Zuko Katara couldn't help but tease. He was so cute when he tried to come off assertive.

"I agree." An unfamiliar voice called out. Katara slammed the brakes, releasing a sharp screech, as her and Zuko looked over to the left.

An elderly woman sat rocking on her porch swing and wiggling her fingers in a seductive greeting at Zuko.

"Shit!" He cursed as he went completely flush and rushed back to the car crouching over. Opening the driver's side, he threw his clothes inside and urged Katara to move over. She laughed hysterically as he drove off without so much as bothering to put his clothes back on.

"Oh-oh, my La!" she heaved. "You-ah ha-you should have seen the look on your face!"

"That wasn't funny!" His voice cracked.

"Yes, haha, yes-it is…and you're still naked." She pointed.

He tensed, snatching the boxers Katara had in her hands and covered himself. "I can't believe I let you talk me into that."

"I had no qualms, I thought it would be refreshing and I must admit I'm quite pleased."

Zuko's gold eyes averted towards her, face still forward. "Then I know I can never disappoint." He stated in a sultry tone.

The breeze coming through the windows floated through their hair and the heat that had dissipated returned with more fever. How they always came back to this state was a mystery neither of them could fathom. But one thing Katara knew was that it wasn't just about the tension. No, it was something between them that felt more powerful beyond anything she had ever felt. Her heart tugged before hammering against her chest and the world around them blurred in the background and all she could see was Zuko.

He had pulled over briefly to toss on his clothes from the backseat. He climbed to the driver's seat leaving his vest in the back, and a spark caused them both to pull back when their hands brushed against one another.

Katara could see his adam's apple bob as he swallowed nervously from her glossy stare and she felt the sudden draw to his lips.

* * *

 **A/N: Nothing thrills me more at the moment than to write about shy, awkward naked Zuko. A part of me wondered if I should have put a better description on his fine butt, but I figured I'd leave that to readers' imaginations. I'm pretty sure Katara's reaction speaks for all of us right now, lol. Look forward to the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I wanted to release this chapter sooner. A lot of personal things happened over the last two weeks that has left me jarred and unable to put my mind together. Writer's block hit me like a train and I'm slowly reviving, so this chapter might not be up to par like I wanted. So, I at least hope it's to everyone's liking.**

 **doctorherodalestark: Sexual tension, I've realized, has become my most favorite thing to write about these two. I blush like a schoolgirl every time I write it. Glad you're enjoying it.**

 **Guest Xx: Thank you for the compliment. I urge you to definitely write if you're still interested. I would love to read your work, if you're willing. I'm also under airiustide on Achieves of Our Own if you ever want to make an account with them.**

 **jacpin2002: I think naked Zuko brightens all of our day, lol.**

 **whothatho: I can't write a fanfic about them without throwing in some playful humor. ;)**

 **Thank you all for your patience!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

* * *

Her eyes flickered from his mouth to his golden orbs, a sensual tug pulling at her heart before coursing to her lower belly. A palpable tension settled between them, a come back so intense, the rush ran through Katara's bloodstream.

His stare, dear La, it made her want to fall into his gaze. She was drawn to him like a moth to a flame and Katara barely knew a thing about him other than their brief encounters and the several hours they spent together. Somehow, despite their short relationship, she felt as though there was something utterly amazing between them that could very well thrive well into the future.

Weather it was short or long term, at this point, it didn't matter. Because his aura was telling her to come closer and time stood still for a moment as Katara leaned in. A direct destination to his lips. All she could imagine in those seconds was how good he must taste. How he would react if she bit his lower lip and suckled his tongue in an effort to elicit an eager response. To make him never forget how easily she can turn him to putty in her hands.

But then she glanced over at his scar. A disheartened thought crossed her mind and her brows scrunched in sympathy and curiosity. And that's when her course shifted, leaning in to press her warm lips against his scarred cheek.

Zuko hissed, stunned yet surprisingly pleased with her action. His hand reach for the one that was placed over his shoulder, caressing the back of it with the pad of his fingers. He had never allowed anyone to touch his scar, not even Mai. Not even his mother.

Katara somehow had the power to calm his resolve as well as ignite it. If he were to expose his vulnerability to anyone, it would definitely be the girl kissing his cheek over and over again with sweet fervor.

"Katara…" he groaned, unable to contain the way his heart fluttered under her ministrations, the nails of her other hand caressing the back of his neck. She then massaged it thoroughly with the pad of fingers, enough to make his tense muscles relax.

"Yes?" She replied seductively.

"Ah!" He jumped slightly, eyes going wide before rolling to the back of his head. She sent butterfly kisses from his cheek to his ear, nuzzling the lobe with her nose before giving it a gentle tug between her teeth. "I-ugh-shit…I-I should take you home." As much he wanted her to continue, Zuko knew if they proceeded, he could not restrain himself from taking her in his car.

"Yeah, you should…" she chuckled in his ear, sending a pleasurable shiver down his spine and causing his arousal to grow when she climbed onto his lap, accidently setting off the horn on the steering wheel with her knee. "Sorry." Katara laughed, a blush growing on her cheeks. "I'm not all that graceful."

Zuko gave her a lopsided grin, helping Katara adjust in his lap, her calves casually propped up over the center console. "Don't feel bad, I like things kind of rough."

Her brows shot up, a smirk spreading on her face. She liked Zuko's demeanor. One minute he's being as smooth as a fox, the next, he couldn't seem to hold two syllables together in her presence. "You sure you're prepared for the consequences?" she teased in a sultry tone.

Zuko failed to make a intelligible response as he began to stutter and the hardened length growing against her bottom gave her the answer she needed.

The alabaster skin of his neck drew her attention and the urge to taste it pulsed through her mind. It looked tantalizing, Katara thought as her lips parted to enclose over the pulse of his warm flesh, sucking it gently at first before removing her mouth, taking a deep breath and opening it again to suckle his neck with more force.

Zuko gripped the driver's door handle, knuckles turning white. Goosebumps formed where Katara's fingers trailed up and down the nape and he involuntarily bucked his hips up. Katara gasped, burying her nails once again into the back of his neck.

Yes, he was definitely well endowed. It was dark out, so she was sure her mind was playing tricks on her. If she needed any proof, it was sitting underneath her.

Katara sent kisses from neck to his jaw. Zuko leaned his head back to allow her better access, closing his eyes shut, a puff of hot air releasing from his mouth at the feel of her lips. She wrapped her arms lazily around his nexk, pulling him closer so that she could nibble the skin at a better angle. She moved from his jaw down to the other side where she figured needed just as much attention.

"Fuck!" Zuko growled, clenching and unclenching his teeth. She had unknowingly bit down on the sensitive part of his neck, making him dizzy.

Katara grinned mischievously when she discovered this, going in several times. Zuko brought his other hand to the middle her back, pressing her flush against him, his chest moving up and down in an erratic pant. She had never made a man react like this before. It was quite addictive. "You look a little fluster, Director Agni." She whispered against his neck. "Sure you can make it through the night alright?" Katara lifted her head to scan his face, cerulean eyes beaming with excitement and a smug of triumph.

"I just might crack," Zuko replied shakenly, leaning in close enough so that his warm breath brushed her lips. "Although, I believe it's a matter of who can crack first." He moved his hand from Katara's back, coming up to brush his knuckles over her cheek, which turned another shade of red, and watched her fall into his touch with a small mewl. He brought his hand down, circling a single knuckle over her clothed nipple, caressing it until harden under her bra.

"Zuko…" she moaned, tilting her head to the side as his stroking fingers sent her into a daze, mind numb with desire and thigh rubbing together to release the ache growing between them. "Do-Don't tease!" Katara shrieked, jumping slightly when he latched his mouth onto her exposed neck.

He hummed, sending vibrations against her smooth flesh, a jolt causing Katara to stiffen before slumping against him in a manner as though begging for more. He releases his mouth, smirking at her state now that they were on even ground. "It's time I take you home, Katara. It's one in the morning."

She nodded her head, face scrunched in disappointment. Katara knew it would be best for them to stop before they both got ahead of themselves, but she was thoroughly enjoying their time together. It was a shame the night was already ending. "I suppose." She stuck her bottom lip out in a mock pout. "But you still owe me."

Zuko's eyes widened and then narrowed at her. "If I recall, you started this first."

She shook her head, playfully pressing a finger to his chest. "Last I checked, you started this whole thing with a kiss."

Zuko chuckled whole-heartedly, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to her soft lips. "Now I can end the night with one." He stated, caressing her bare thigh.

* * *

He couldn't stop smiling since he dropped her off at home. Katara had kissed him on the cheek, wishing him a goodnight before climbing out of his car. Zuko had never been so enthralled by a woman in his life. He was pretty sure he looked utterly ridiculous walking into his apartment building, barely hearing a word the lobbyist said to him as he floated to the elevator leading to the top floor of the building where his luxury apartment was.

Even when he noticed how goofy his lopsided grin was in the elevator mirror, he couldn't help but revel in the various explosion of emotions Katara stirred in him. He leaned into the mirror, cocking he head side to side when he caught sight of the love marks Katara had left him. Zuko traced the hickeys, unashamed with the outcome of her ministrations and reminisced about how good it felt when she suckled his neck oh-so seductively.

Zuko knew she was a genuinely nice and caring girl, which was quite the benefactor in getting to know her. Yet, she was also a minx. Playful and open as well a gentle and kind. Those were two sets of behavior he never thought could exist in a one woman. While he was always angry and conflicted, he assumed someone like Mai, who was unemotional and unfazed, would help stabilize his emotions. Only for it to result in the opposite effect.

Reaching the very top floor, Zuko stepped into his apartment. The smile he couldn't contain the whole night disappeared in an instant. Speak of the devil. "Why are you here?"

Mai sat on his loveseat, head in her hand as her eyes scanned his person. She was dressed in a dark red dress that clung to her lie second skin, her hair tied into a slick lower bun and black mary janes crossed n her ottoman by the ankles. She uncrossed ankles, standing up slowly as she bore into him with every step she took towards him. "You look happy. Something good happen while I'm gone?"

"Leave…" He hissed, voice laced with annoyance.

"Why, you haven't missed me? Come on, Zuko, let's get over this petty game we've been playing for several months." Mai stopped in front of him, caressing his bicep. "It's about time we fix things."

He snatched his arm away, growling in aggravation at her attempt to even get back together with him. "You're the one playing games, Mai. When I said it was over, I meant it. Leave. Now!"

She scowled, crossing her arms. "What the hell is your problem?"

"You! And how the hell did you get in here?"

As if on queue, his cleaning maid, Lan, came rushing into the living room, bowing low. "I'm sorry, Master Agni, she wouldn't leave. She followed me in when I came into your apartment and she wouldn't leave me alone unless I let her in. She claimed I would lose my job if I didn't." Tears springing from elderly woman's eyes. "I'm sorry, Master Agni, I'm sorry."

"Enough." Zuko stated firmly. "Lan, go home, it's late. Your services continue as normal."

Lan bowed again, wiping the tears from her cheeks as she rushed to retrieve her purse and cleaning supplies and making it to the elevator.

"You had no right!" Zuko yelled, pointing a finger at Mai.

"So now you're defending some measly maid before me. What the hell is up with you, Zuko?"

"Unlike you, Mai, I don't look down on everyone. Leave. I won't say it again." He turned to walk away. Mai was the last person he wanted to see, and he wasn't going to allow her to ruin is day.

Mai stomped her foot, shoving him in the shoulder at his final declaration. "Who do you think you are?! So that's it? After nine years, you throw it away for some blue-eyed peasant?"

Zuko rolled his eyes and swung around to face her. Of course, she knew about Katara. He had hope the stalking shit had come to end. "Last I checked, she's none of your concern and neither am I."

"You're stupid. Once your father hears about this, you'll regret ever breaking up with me."

Lightning cracked in the background of his mind, every fucking memory of her demeaning him, cheating on him and overall making his life a living hell while he pushed his needs to the back burner in an effort to please her and his father made something snap in him. Zuko turned around, gripping Mai's arm but not hard enough to hurt or bruise her. "I. Asked. You. To fucking leave!" He dragged her to the elevator doors, pressing the down button angrily as she tried to remove his arm from his hold. Her face in a state of rare shock.

The doors opened with a ring. Zuko shoved her inside, face contorted with sheer anger in a way Mai had never seen before. And for the first time in her life, she was afraid of him.

"If I see you here again, I will not hesitate to hurt you against my better judgement. So let me make this clear one last time, Mai. We're through!" With that, the elevator doors shut, Zuko entering in a code on the key pad next to it to lock. He would have to change that first thing in the morning.

He stormed to his bedroom on the second floor, rushing up the spiral stairs and releasing a shaky sigh of relief as he slumped down on his bed. Zuko had never laid a hand on a woman in such a manner let alone spoke threatening words towards them. He thought he should be upset, ashamed of how he handled the situation. But too many times he had stepped on eggshells for the sake of his family's well-being. It was about time he stood up for the things he deserved for himself.

His cell notification went off, a smile stretched on his lips when Katara's name popped up in a text.

 ** _Goodnight, Zuko. I had fun._**

Who knew it took one girl to soften his heart in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Katara eagerly ran to the front door when she heard the knock, swinging the it open with a shriek when Suki opened her arms open wide.

"You guys made it!" Katara rushed over to Suki, squeezing her sister-in-law in a tight hug. "How was the flight?" She asked as they parted.

"Good. Although, I can't say the same for your brother." Suki rolled her eyes.

"Five dollars for a plastic cup of Arctic Wine. What a rip off!" Sokka exclaimed, craning his neck back to empty the bag of peanuts in his hand. "The snacks they gave us weren't even that good."

"Says the man who requested seventeen bags of peanuts the whole flight." Suki murmured to Katara.

"So, you guys like your hotel at least?" Katara laughed, leading them into the apartment.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Suki said, following Katara into the kitchen while Sokka spread out on his sister's bed. "I can't thank Toph enough for setting us up with the hotel and car rental. We wouldn't have been able to afford it all on our own."

Katara pulled the kettle off her stove when it whistled, placing tea bags into three individual cups before pouring the hot water into them. "You guys deserve it. You never had a honeymoon."

"Not much a honeymoon when your visiting your sibling!" Sokka called from the other room.

"Oh, stop it Sokka! Your sister was nice enough to suggest the Fire Nation Capital, it's only necessary we see her while we're here."

"You didn't have to." Katara said.

"Of course we would! We haven't seen you since the wedding. I know Sokka moving to Kyoshi Island has made it hard for you two to see each other."

"She's right, Kat." Sokka walked into the kitchen area, wrapping an arm around his sister's neck. "We couldn't wait to see ya, honeymoon or not." He took the cup Katara was sipping and downed it, not realizing it was still hot.

"Yeah, genius, I'm glad to see you too." Katara retorted, taking back her cup as her brother fanned his tongue. "Plus, it was my co-worker's idea. She lives for romance."

Suki set her cup in the sink, brushing her hands together. "So, what are we doing first? Beach or food?"

Sokka sucked in his breath ready to answer. "Beach." Katara interrupted, paying little attention to her brother's deflated expression. "Toph, Aang and Ty Lee are already waiting for us."

"Good deal." Suki winked, grabbing her husband's hand to lead him out the front door. Katara followed, picking her tote bag off the floor and over her shoulder.

* * *

"Katara! You guys made it." Ty Lee waved bouncing up and down. She was waiting by the parking area in a dark pink bikini so thin it left little to the imagination. She had led Katara, Sokka and Suki to the part of the beach where Toph and Aang were waiting on them.

Aang blushed furiously at the sight of Katara. Toph was hidden under a beach umbrella from the sun with a deep frown, apparently, she had refused to remove her shorts and tee from what Ty Lee had told Katara.

"I helped pick out a bathing suit for her the other day and now she doesn't want to take off her clothes." Ty Lee whispered to Katara, who laughed in response. Ty Lee had a lot to learn if she thought Toph would be willing to show off a bathing suit in public.

Sokka set up the umbrella and beach blanket with little success. The wind kept picking up with every move he made to set up, cursing in annoyance under his breath.

"Maybe I should help him." Aang pointed getting up to help Sokka.

Katara made a move to aid as well instead, she felt a tug on her arm. "Let them handle it. Come, us girls should have so fun." Suki stated.

"Count me out." Toph pointed a thumb at herself. "I'm perfectly fine here."

"It won't hurt to go in the water. Look, there are tons of cute guys walking around." Ty Lee smiled brightly.

"Ew." Toph gagged.

"If not for the cute guys, do it for us." Suki said. "You don't have to take off your clothes if you don't want to."

The younger girl's eyes darted between the three, ready to argue her way. "Ugh, fine but only for a little while."

Katara removed her tank top and shorts, revealing a light blue one piece that exposed her back and sides, the top half being held from around her neck and a v cut showing off her cleavage.

From a distance Sokka caught Aang staring and knocked him on the head with the umbrella he was holding.

"First one there is a rotten egg." Suki giggled, removing her dark green shawl and running towards the water. Ty Lee and Katara running behind her.

"Really guys." Toph yelled. "We're not kids!" She mumbled under her breath as she took her time walking across the sand.

Katara watched on as Ty Lee and Suki swam deeper, splashing playfully as Toph complained from the edge as she slowly sunk into the water. She looked over at Sokka and Aang who had successfully set up the beach gear, giving each other a high five. It was so good to see her loved ones here sharing time together. It eased her home sickness.

It was a disappointing that Zuko couldn't make it. She had invited him early that week in hopes that he would make it but he couldn't guarantee he could.

"I have to work over time this weekend." He stated over the phone yesterday.

"That's a bummer. Although, I did buy this cute bathing suit recently."

"That's, um…" Katara placed a hand over her mouth, she knew he was imagining her in a bathing suit. "I-I'm sure it's really, really nice." He croaked on the last word. Zuko was just too adorable.

"Maybe another time. I know you've been busy." She hadn't seen him since their night out playing darts. It didn't bother her too much, she had made the decision after all, to continue to see him knowing his occupation and how it was time consuming.

"How about I make it up to you and provide dinner at my place?" He suggested.

"Is this your way of showing me your appreciation?" Katara grinned, grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen and walking to the bed to lay down for the night.

"There are many ways I can show you my appreciation, cooking is only one of them."

Katara ran her feet over the sheets, nibbling on her bottom lip. "Oh, so you cook? You've certainly peaked my interested. What other talents do you harbor?"

Zuko hummed, the vibrations of his raspy voice sent Katara's heart racing. "That's something you'll have to find out next time."

"What's with the goofy ass grin, Sugar Queen?" A voice interrupted Katara's thoughts. Her eyes snapped to her friend standing next to her with her arms crossed. "It wouldn't be because of a certain heir to one of the largest industries in the world?" Toph pointed, a sly smirk forming on her lips.

Katara blinked, turning red. Toph knew she hit a bullseye.

"Uh, m-maybe."

"Geez, Kat, you're not exactly subtle, I can sense your weird crush from a mile away."

Katara sighed, skimming her fingers over the surface of the water. "That obvious?"

"I see no problem with you dating Sparky-"

"We're not dating."

"Yeah, okay. Just understand that as much as I like and trust Zuko, I can't say the same for his family."

Katara's brows knitted, taken aback. _What was wrong with his family?_

Toph shook her head as though reading her friend's mind. "Not my place, Sugar Queen. Sparky will most likely tell you himself, if he trusts you. And I know he will."

"Yeah, guess you're right." Her thoughts strayed to his scar and she seriously began to wonder how he got it.

The sun began to set. Aang and Sokka gathered their things after they joined the ladies in the water, while Suki and Ty Lee tossed a frisbee to one another on the beach. Katara laid out on the beach blanket, Toph unknowingly buried under a small hill of sand next to her when she fell into a nap about an hour ago. The group decided to take advantage of the moment when they realized she was sleeping heavily. Which was a rare occurrence for Toph. It wouldn't be long before she woke up.

Watching the sky turn to twilight left Katara in a state of contentment. She had been unbearably miserable her first months here in the Fire Nation. She thought starting a new life wouldn't be as rough considering the amount of time she put into caring for her family's needs. It sure as hell pushed her on her ass enough to prove her wrong but in the end, she learned a lot. Surrounding herself with old friends and making new made it all worth it. Most of all she wouldn't have had the pleasure of knowing a certain stranger who stole her kiss in the crowded streets.

* * *

"To Suki and Sokka!" Ty Lee declared, raising a glass martini.

The others voiced their agreement, clinking their glasses together as Sokka and his wife stared into each other's eyes, leaning in for a deep and affectionate kiss.

"You guys sure are cute together." Ty Lee sighed. "Sure hope I find someone to share what you two have."

Suki smiled, leaning her head onto Sokka's shoulder.

"Any secrets for us single men." Aang grinned, looking over at Katara who wished the floor would swallow her up in that moment.

"Love advice? From Snoozles? That would be a disaster." Toph snorted.

"Oh, shush, you're just mad." Katara chimed in.

Toph narrowed her eyes, slamming her beer onto the table. "You all buried me. I still have sand in my butt crack!"

The others coughed, averting their eyes and turning their faces in an effort to hide their laughter. The scene was horribly funny when Toph emerged from the sand like some sort of angry demon. She nearly stormed off, stating she wanted to go home before the others convinced her to stay. Her state of walk was the icing on the cake when she claimed she got sand in her shorts.

It was then that they moved on to their next destination. Ty Lee had requested a seafood shack off the nearby boardwalk.

After enjoying a large pan of oysters, clams, crab legs and shrimp, Sokka asked the group if it didn't bother them for him and Suki to spent the rest of the evening alone.

"Not a big deal, you guys have fun." Katara replied.

"But we are Katara's ride." Suki pointed.

"It's fine. I can take her home." Ty Lee offered. Katara was grateful she spoke up first when she noticed Aang's eyes beam and his mouth open to answer. One of these days she was going to have to have a serious conversation with him. As much as she liked Aang, she couldn't allow his feelings for her to grow. Their friendship wasn't worth jeopardizing that.

Everyone hugged the couple goodbye before seeing them leave the establishment with Sokka's arm wrapped tightly around his wife's waist.

 **A/N: next chapter will be a little more...smutty. So look forward to it! Lots of love.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yay, another chapter. I'm pulling through just fine with my personal life and my writer's block is finally diminishing. It's good to come back and see how much people like this story. It feels good to write this story and I'm enthralled at how much you guys are enjoying it. FYI, this chapter contains smut. Enjoy.**

 **jacpin2002: I love romance stories with a lot of caressing and touching. A part of me hopes I'm not over using it, lol.**

 **whothatho: Thank you! It's hard to figure out if my work seems realistic or not. Glad your enjoying it.**

 **Warning: Smut**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

* * *

 _Don't cry, Katara_. She told herself as she clung to her brother. She thought it wouldn't be as hard seeing him leave. Sokka was the closest thing to home aside from her family's portrait. It stung.

"I wish you can stay longer." She admitted. Sokka placed a kiss on her forehead and squeezed Katara tighter. "Me too, Kat but work would only allow me so much PTO days at a time. I promise we'll try to see you around the holidays. Maybe convince Dad to come?"

Her eyes lit up. "That would great! I would love for Gran Gran to come too."

Her brother grinned, parting their hug and going in to ruffle her hair. Katara growled, narrowing an unamused look at Sokka when she went to fix her hair. "You bet." He agreed.

"Call." Suki chimed in, walking from behind Sokka. "We'd love to hear from your more often. Among other things." She winked.

Katara turned her head in an effort to hide her blush, hoping Sokka hadn't noticed. She had taken the time to catch up on some things with Suki, including mentions of Zuko. It was nice having a conversation with someone she could seriously go into depth with. Suki was like the sister she never had and it amazed her how well they got along. She balanced a part of Katara she couldn't quite explain. Sokka was lucky to have her.

"What was that?" Sokka asked quickly, darting between the two ladies who looked as though they were keeping a secret. "What was that exchange?"

Suki laughed, looping an arm around his and tapped his nose with her index finger. "Come on, babe, we have to get to the airport before we miss our flight."

"B-but you two did that look!" He protested, trying to press the issue.

His wife pulled him along. "You must be seeing things. Tell your sister goodbye." She dismissed.

"I-you-she, ugh…Bye, Kat. I love you." Sokka said.

"I love you too." Katara returned. They waved to one another, the apartment going silent as they shut the door behind them.

All Katara could do was stare at the door, overwhelmed with the fact that her family was gone until she didn't know when. She wiped the stray tear from her cheek and sniffed, breathing a sigh when her legs ached from standing in the same spot for too long.

She'll see them again, no doubt.

* * *

Zuko flipped through every recap from over the last several months. He had spent the whole weekend including this week wondering why his department P&L had been off. The loss was outrageous and if he didn't find the source and correct it, he could kiss his department and position goodbye. He had worked so hard to get this part of the company's business back on track, he couldn't afford to let it slip or give his father an excuse to criticize or discredit him again. He gets enough of that from Ozai's lap dog as it was.

Zhao made it his personal agenda to mock Zuko at every turn, waving his position in Zuko's face. Not that it bothered Zuko in the least. The less he had to deal with his father, the better and being a Director gave him minimal encounters with him.

The outcome was frustrating. The sales were making great strides yet somehow the money wasn't being deposited in the right areas. Something was amiss and as much as he wanted to spend more time getting to the bottom of things, he still had other duties to attain to. He'll have to review the reports another time among other things.

"What the hell are you doing, Zuko?"

The sound of his sister's voice struck a nerve. She was the last person he wanted to see. Gathering the reports without coming off inconspicuous, Zuko straightened the paperwork back into the file and slid it in the draw of his desk. He would have to lock it before he leaves. "What are you talking about?" He sneered.

Azula clicked her tongue, taking off her sunglasses and setting a palm on his desk with a balled fist on her hip. "Care to tell me what the deal is with you and Mai. She came to my place a few nights ago and mentioned how you refuse to let her back into the apartment."

Zuko folded his hands, a deep frown turning on his lips in a means to restrain his irritation. "Last I checked, it was my apartment. Mai has no claims."

She sighed. "You know that's not what I mean, dum dum. Why are you two not back together yet?"

"Really? Is it not obvious?"

"You understand your relationship with Mai is vital."

"How so? I benefit nothing from being with her other than to consistently get cheated on."

"Mai is the daughter of a governor and would make a great face standing next to the heir in line to a billion-dollar company. Father is pretty pissed hearing it from the governor that you called things off with his daughter."

"I could honestly care less. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Azula pursed her lips in response, sending a silent glare at her brother for a few moments before shrugging her shoulders and putting her sunglasses back on. "Don't say I didn't warn you, Zuzu."

Zuko huffed, shaking his head and turning to his laptop. "So, when did you care? Isn't it your mission to see me fail?"

"Please, I have no need for such trivial aspirations. Although, I get a kick out of father grilling the hell out of you, the last thing I want is for you to lose your position as heir. I have no interest in running this company. As long as I get my allowance with the little work father allows me to do, I'm perfectly fine. Plus, I'd love to see how far you're going to run this company into the ground before Zhao takes your place." She grinned sadistically.

Zuko shut his eyes. An unhealthy tightening in his chest caused him to clench the front of his shirt. He took a deep breath, counting to ten before the tightening subsided.

This wasn't a rare occurrence. For some reason his father and sister and even Zhao seen him as a failure, despite his right to the company. He began to wonder if all this stress was seriously worth it. But what choice did he have? None that he could think of that wouldn't result in losing everything he worked hard for. How could he give up now?

"Take my advice.; Get Mai back, beg father for forgiveness and get back on track. You can't afford to get on father's bad side for the sake of some girl you met on the street."

 _Katara?_

"Don't look so shocked, Zuzu. Father knows everything about your little fling-"

"She is not a fling." He snapped. "Weather father knows or not is none of his concern let alone yours. Leave, Azula. Before I make you."

Azula laughed mechanically, shaking her head and cocking her hip. "You're starting to become less dull recently. I was beginning to think Mai had sucked the life out of you. Let's see how this all plays in the end, eh, big brother?"

Zuko eyed his sister as she waved goodbye and exited his office.

He slumped back in his desk chair, running his hands over his face. Leave it up to his family to complicate things. Now that his…somewhat…relationship with Katara was exposed, he had no choice but to face his father.

But not to apologize for breaking up with Mai. Oh, no. That was a sinking ship from the moment he first asked her to be his girlfriend nine years ago. No, he wasn't going to allow Ozai to play his personal life like a chess piece. He does that enough with his professional.

Zuko's moments with Katara were the best he's had in all his twenty-five years. Its not something he's willing to dismiss for the sake of everyone else's satisfaction. He had spent almost his whole life appeasing his father, it was high time he would allow himself something selfish.

* * *

She loved his handsome smile. The way it crooked when he was trying to be sly. The way it stretched into a grin when he relaxed next to her. But most of all, Katara loved when he would glance at her, thinking she wouldn't notice, and his lips would turn as he eyed her affectionately.

After picking her up from her apartment, they had stopped into a local grocery store. Zuko stated he needed some items for the dinner he would be making her that night and Katara couldn't wait to see what he had in store. The only man she ever knew who cooked was her Dad.

Zuko was dressed more casually. He wore a white V-neck tee and leather jacket with black jeans and ankle length boots.

Katara wore a long sleeve, powder blue shirt that exposed a single shoulder along with a pair shorts and gladiator sandals. She couldn't help but stare at Zuko and preferred his casual attire over his professional wear.

Once arriving at their destination, Zuko kindly opened the passenger door for her, holding her tight around the shoulder as they walked to the entrance when a gust of cold wind made her shiver. The nights in Caldera were known for being chilly.

They wondered around the store with little urgency. Katara suggested they hit every sample stand in the facility. Zuko was quite amused by her enthusiastic nature. She urged him to try every single sample, a playful laugh releasing from her plump lips. She was undeniably beautiful. Her personality was infectious, and her sweet laughter made him want to take in everything she had and accept it as his own.

Katara on the other hand, noticed the way he made every effort to touch her. He would breath close to her ear, slide his hand down her back and stand close enough to emit his heat and she welcomed his advances by responding in kind. He would crumble under her counter and it was delicious.

She was stunned once they arrived at his residence. The interior was more extravagant than outside of the building. The bell man greeted them happily, bowing his head with a smile when Zuko escorted her through the lobby to the elevator with a brown paper bag in his arm.

They were silent in the elevator for a while. Katara unexpectantly became shy, a blush forming on her cheeks. She had almost forgotten what Zuko's occupation was and now it felt like the first time they met.

The feeling dispelled when he skimmed the back of his free hand against hers, caressing his knuckles over it before coming around to lace his fingers with hers. She looked down at his hand, they were stronger and larger than hers. It gave her a sense of security. The need to pull him closer caused her to tug his hand.

He complied, meeting her as they met chest to chest and she scanned his face, taking in the way it softened as he gazed at her.

Zuko watched as her lashes fluttered while she studied his face. A tingle settled in his lower stomach and he squeezed her hand.

"Zuko." She breathed, her smooth voice echoed in his ears.

"Yes?"

"The elevator stopped."

Katara chuckled, seeing his eyes dart around the small space. He released her hand to enter in a code on the keypad by the doors. They opened, revealing Zuko's luxurious apartment. It was absolutely jaw dropping. Why would he have such a large place?

"Are you serious?" She mumbled.

"It's not that bad." Zuko grinned, bumping his arm with hers.

Katara followed him into the kitchen where he began to prep for dinner. He had amazingly diced the onions, carrots and broccoli before stirring it into a frying pan with the shrimp he was cooking, noodles boiling in a large pot next to it. Katara sat on his island counter, watching him as he moved around the kitchen like a professional. Zuko had offered her tea or wine while she waited, accepting tea instead.

They finished their meal, Katara complimenting him immensely when she had tasted the meal he set for them at the small kitchen table.

"So, what made you want a place like this?" Katara asked as he gathered their plates. "I hope you're not trying to compensate for something."

Zuko stopped at the sink once he set the plates inside and turned to her with a lopsided grin, "We both know that's not true." The color of her face turning a beet red clarified that she, indeed, knew better. "I essentially bought this place thinking me and Mai would build a life here together."

Katara cocked her head, a gesture meant to avoid from cringing at the sound of his ex-girlfriend's name. "Oh, I see…So, you guys lived together?" she guessed.

Zuko nodded hesitantly. He knew the situation probably seemed odd to Katara. He wouldn't blame her if she called it quits between them. He was jumping from one woman to another not long after separating from Mai. It had been almost four months but after being together nine years, it wasn't enough time to recover before seeing someone else.

"I, uh, hope that you don't think that I'm the kind of guy that would use you as a rebound. Or anyone for that matter." He made a move to walk closer to her when she stood up and a part of him was worried that she might leave. "What we have…I don't know, I just want you. So, so much. It's almost to the point it's scaring the hell out of me." He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head and clearing his throat. "I just want you to know that, I care about you. From the little time we've spent together, I couldn't help but adore you. If there was any way I could keep you around without making you feel uncomfortable…." He trailed off.

"Girlfriend."

Zuko's brow arched, unclear if he heard her correctly. "Pardon?"

Katara pursed her lips, looking down at her feet, twisting a lock of her hair with her index finger. "What you described-the part about keeping me around-Girlfriend. That's what that would make me."

It was his turn to blush, the flutter in his stomach and the rapid pace of his heartbeat made him feel like he was floating on air.

"If that's what you meant." She mumbled. "But don't think the only way I would choose to stick around at this moment is if you make me your girlfriend right here and now. You've just gotten out of a serious relationship, I have no intentions of holding you down, that's something you yourself would have to grow from. I like you, Zuko. I'm willing to break down my barriers in an attempt to see where this," she pointed between the both of them, "will go."

 _She liked him? She liked him!_

Zuko nodded, more eagerly than he anticipated. He was touched. This was the best news he's received...ever! "I-I appreciate your patience. I can't tell you how much it means to me to hear your willingness to see this through." He crossed the room, cupping her chin and tilting it upwards to look into her cerulean eyes. They were so blue, so enticing, that he was drawn into capture her lips.

Katara took a deep inhale through her nose before returning the kiss. It wasn't heated or possessive like the first encounter nor was it small and brush like the last time. No. It was deep. Warm. Exchanged with the feelings she bore inside for him since their first meeting. How crazy it was to think for a second that a man she met off the streets stirred intense emotions.

Their relationship was unnatural by many standards but why give up something powerful for the sake of others' viewpoints on how a healthy relationship should start? Hell, Gran Gran had married her grandfather, the love of her life, two weeks after meeting him. There were no manuals, no specifically right way to be together. All they can do is accept they were here now, and now is what matter most in that moment.

They broke the kiss, Katara leaning up to press her lips against his scarred cheek and he hissed. "What does your bedroom look like?" she asked.

Zuko's eyes widened, almost choking on his own spit. "Uh, y-you want to see my room?" He cleared his throat, rubbing his chest as they parted.

"Mm-hmm." She nodded once, smirking. Katara turned her back to him, pulling his hand and leading him to where she assumed his bedroom might be. She stopped once they entered the living room, her eyes wondered up a set of spiral stairs, possibly the biggest clue to where it might be.

They climbed the stairs, Katara using the railing to steady herself while she kept hold of Zuko's hand. His eyes unconsciously averted to her bottom before snapping them away in embarrassment. She had surprisingly selected the door to his room out of the other two bedrooms, the bathroom and the linen closet.

"Are you kidding me? Is that your bed?" She laughed giddily.

"Yeah. Why?"

"It's freaking huge!" Katara announced. It was bigger than any king size bed she'd seen. She quickly removed her sandals, rushing over to climb into his bed and standing up as she bounced slightly on it. Zuko's face contorted in both confusion and curiosity. "Have you ever jumped on this thing?"

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Nope. Then again, I am twenty-five." He retorted sarcasticly.

Katara waved him over. "Come here. It'll be fun, I promise."

He wasn't sure if he could believe that but Zuko ended up taking off his boots, climbing up on the bed to stand next to Katara. "Now what?"

"Jump." She stated.

"Huh? Ack!" Zuko caught his footing after Katara jumped on the bed, making him lose his balance.

"Jump, weirdo." She laughed out loud.

Zuko opened his mouth to deflect her calling him a weirdo but shut it again when she grabbed his waist with both hands and forced him to join her. His stomach turned inside out at the sensation of coming down from their jump and the cringe on his face made Katara lose it.

"I take it you never did this as a child."

"Please," he grunted, almost dizzy from their play, "my father would have none of this, it'd be my ass if he ever caught me or my sister acting out."

Katara halted, squeezing Zuko's biceps. "That's awful! What parent wouldn't let their children be free to have fun and express themselves?"

Zuko pursed his lips, shaking his head. "A parent who views his children more like assets than people."

 _So what Toph stated about his family…_

Zuko caught the look on her face. He mentally panicked. Those words weren't meant to ruin their evening.

Instead of continuing, Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist, Katara gasping in surprise and he lifted her up, releasing his own weight so they both fell backwards on the bed.

"Zuko!" she shrieked, hands clinging to his shoulders.

He laughed uncontrollably at her expression. He never knew she could make such a face.

Katara frowned, not the least bit humored by his action. "You could've warned me!"

Zuko's laughter slowly died, a heave settling as he wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm sorry, I thought we were still in the middle of your game. Was that not to your liking?" He snorted.

She grinned at his change of behavior. Katara had never heard Zuko laugh and she loved it. She would have to remember to cox more of it out of him in the future. She rolled on top of him and straddled his hips, running her hands over his strong chest and his dying laughter turned into deep, rolling moans.

He grasped her wrist, Katara's eyes looking up towards his face. His eyes had turned dark and lidded, his face serious and his chest moving up and down. "That is not necessary, Katara." He rasped.

She released her arm from his hold, settling one on his shoulder for balance and slipping the other under his shirt. "It doesn't have to be necessary." Katara purred, taking in the feel of is taut abs. She hummed sensually once she reached his strong pecs, ghosting her fingers between them. "This is a matter of want." She leaned into, pressing her chest into his. "Do you want me, Zuko?"

Her words were torturous, a soft growl came out as a deep moan shaken from his chest at the realization of their predicament. "I don't," she slid her hot tongue over the edge of his lobe, provoking a gasp from his parted lips. "I, ugh, d-don't have a condom." He wasn't trying to imply that he wanted them to screw. He didn't want to rush things but the way she was rubbing against him, breaking him down piece by piece and the thought of succumbing to her advances made him want to break down and worship ever part of her body.

But he really didn't have a condom.

Katara sat up, wiggling her bottom on his lap and watched his face contort as his erection grew beneath his jeans. "There are alternatives," her hand moved from his chest to cup his clothed erection, feeling it grow harder in her palm, "I can think of a few."

Her words were so bold, Katara could hardly believe they came from her own mouth. This was the most turned on she's ever been. Heat pooled in lower abdomen as well as anxiousness. Logic would normally tell her to stop and take things slow, but their relationship already wasn't normal, nor did she want it to be. This was what she wanted and by La, she was going to take it.

Zuko instinctively lifted his hips, grinding in her hand. This was not how he planned their evening to turn out. He hoped that Katara wouldn't regret this later. She was literally the second woman to ever touch him like this and he hadn't a clue if this would affect them negatively in this stage of their relationship.

"Katara, mmm, I don-" She interrupted his train of thought when she stood above him, feet planted on either side of him and took off her shorts one leg at a time and carelessly tossed them over the side of the bed.

Zuko gulped, his eyes roaming over her smooth, toned legs and stopping to trace the lines of her navy-blue lace underwear, embroidered by see through designs and finally landing on the soft curls hidden behind them.

At this point, he prayed he had enough stamina to make it through her ministrations because he didn't think he was going to last long.

When Katara knelt, her mind whirled as she was flipped to her side, Zuko suddenly pressed against her back and his arm wrapped around her chest.

"You first." He husked, caressing her left breast and slipping the other hand into the front of her panties.

The pad of his middle finger brushed her clit and she cried out. Jolts spasmed through her body as he slowly turned circles, using just the right amount of pressure to make her core quiver yet not strong enough to make her come too soon. Any more than that, she knew would send her over the edge.

Zuko gently rubbed the nub between his fingers, making Katara mewl and arch her back. Her bottom pressing against his hardened member and he muttered a curse under his breath, fumbling his rhythm. That seemed to intensify her arousal because he could smell it and it was intoxicating. So much that Zuko leaned his forehead into her shoulder to concentrate from his haze.

"Spirits, Katara, you're so wet." He whispered, moving to part her folds before inserting a single digit inside her dripping wet center. She bucked into his palm, urging him to continue when he stopped to take a shaky exhale. Her inner walls pulsed when he slid in a second finger and her low moans turned into words of agreement along with broken whimpers of his name.

Zuko angled his wrist, thrusting in deep enough until he reached her sweet spot, reveling in the feel of her inner walls as they tightened around his fingers and the wanton cries that rung like sweet music to his ears.

"Please…" she begged, placing a hand over the one massaging her breast, she guided the hand to her nub, leaning her head back against the one on her shoulder. "…don't stop…Zu-ko…"

Taking the hint, he continued thrusting his fingers as his other stroked her pearl, radiating tremors up her back. The heat swimming through her stomach pressed down on her core. Katara slammed her eyes shut, blinding white heat forming behind her lids, as her walls contracted around Zuko's fingers and static obscured her hearing. She came harder than she ever had before, the afterglow floating through her body longer than what she considered was long enough. Sweat sheening finely on her forehead and midriff.

Katara turned around once the pulsing subsided. Zuko eyes were glazed over, his golden orbs burned a mesmeric amber and his lust filled gaze sent another seep of wetness between her legs.

Breaking their gaze, she leaned in to dip her tongue into his exposed collar bone, blowing cool air as his body tensed under her touch.

That set him ablaze because he took her lips, prying them open with his tongue and he swallowed her moan. She welcomed him, massaging her slick muscle with his own and he tasted like cinnamon. Hot and sweet. It sent her into a fever of desire.

This was it. This was the kiss she remembered turned her world upside down. Drowned her into a sea of bliss and sent her over the edge multiple nights when she lied awake in bed imagining how that kiss would feel between her legs.

Katara gripped his buttocks, pressing him flush against her, moaning when his erected length touched her thigh.

They parted, a string of saliva between them. "Let me fix that." Katara offered.

Zuko swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's fine, um, y-you probably want to head home."

"No." Katara kissed him again. "I want to touch you."

Before he knew it, she had pulled his jean down mid-thigh, stroking his cock still hidden behind his boxers, watching as his jaw clenched.

"I like you, Zuko."

Zuko moaned loudly as she stroked him over and over through his underwear. "I like you too, Katara." He panted. "Spirits, I-I am not saying that because you're-fuck!"

Katara already had his boxers off, enclosing her mouth over his cock and circling her tongue around it before sliding the tip of it over his slit. His knees shook, lost in bliss as he was engulfed in wet heat. One hand rubbed the base as the other caressed the hardness of his abs. Zuko couldn't help but close is eyes as he reveled in rippling pleasure.

"Look at me, Zuko." She cooed after popping his length from her mouth. She crawled to the left of him, lying on her side, feet rested on his pillows and reached for his cock again. "You don't have to close your eyes."

He didn't know what could possibly benefit from him watching her but then seeing his member disappear between her lips made his mouth open agape. Zuko's hand reached over to caress her cheek, lacing his fingers in her hair and her blues eyes never broke contact with his gold.

It was the sexiest thing Zuko had ever seen. To watch the girl he couldn't deny he was developing feelings for take him in her mouth and encourage him to watch as she made him come with that skill alone was the single, most erotic gesture he had ever witnessed.

Katara reached down to rub her clit in circles as Zuko watched her. His brows knitted, sweat beading down his forehead as he caressed her hair.

His breathing sharpened, fingers gripping the locks of her hair when the speed of her strokes increased, and puffs of hot air released from his mouth. She pulled back, allowing her hand to do the rest of the work as her tongue flicked his tip.

"Shit….Katara-I'm going to come…" He warned, trying to get her to remove her mouth.

She refused to comply to his warning, choosing to keep her mouth where it was and stroking him faster while thrusting her fingers rapidly into her center.

Zuko couldn't contort her protest because he just now noticed her legs parted and her fingers sunk into her sex and that shattered his resolve, sending spurts of his orgasm into her mouth. He arched his back, craning his neck back, his mouth forming an 'O' as she moaned loudly around him after pushing herself over the edge and sending vibrations through his cock.

"Kat…" he hissed between clenched teeth when she removed her mouth and swallowed his essence. Zuko had never experienced such a strong arousal. A delicious sensation settled in his stomach.

Once she was by his side, face to face, he kissed her on the forehead, her cheeks, her neck and her jaw before smashing one on her lips. "That was…" he couldn't even finish the sentence as he held her flush against him.

Katara smiled, her vision going blurry. She received a lazy smile from Zuko's lips, and that was the last thing she remembered before sleep took her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello again! So this chapter is a continuance of Zuko and Katara's night together. I will admit the scene is a lot longer than I anticipated. Buuut there is quite a good amount of smut in it. Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **P.S: I know there were some issues with chapter 7 being posted, I had issuing seeing it too even though I actually did post it. I hope everyone was eventually able to read it.**

 **jacpin2002: I don't mind giving shoutouts. It's the least I could do for the people who've been supporting me. And believe me when I say, there is much more play at hand.**

 **Guest: I'm glad your enjoying the fic. Much more to come!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

* * *

Katara stirred. The cool sensation of silk against her skin made her hum, stretching her limbs to relieve the small aches in her muscles. Her brows knitted, closed eyes squinting in confusion. _This isn't what her bed felt like._ Peeking a single eye open, it became clear she wasn't at home.

She cleared the dryness in her throat and lifted her back off the bed to sit upright. After wiping the sleep from her eyes, Katara glanced at the clock on the nightstand next to her with bloggy vision.

"Spirits." She cursed. It was nearly one in the morning. Katara sighed, rubbing her temples and a blush heated her cheeks. Everything that had happened only hours ago came back like a rewound scene.

Katara had never behaved in such a manner. It was hard telling just how much of an impact it made on Zuko and in what way. She hoped he didn't think she was a loose woman or something. Her demeanor last night was more over the top than she ever allowed herself to be.

Stretching her arms out, searching for the warmth of Zuko's body, she noticed his side of the bed was empty.

 _Wait? Where was Zuko?_

Katara quickly removed the blankets and brushed her hand over the spot he had laid in. It was still warm.

The sound of a door knob clicking from across the room caused Katara to jump. Zuko emerged from what she guessed was the bathroom, steam rolling out, and using a red towel to dry his inky black hair. He shook his head after removing the towel and adjusted the checkered sleeping pants that hung slightly off his hips. It was jaw dropping how amazing he looked wet and bare chested. Katara slapped a hand over her mouth to hide her gapped open mouth before she drooled like an animal.

Zuko stopped in his tracks, his eyes going wide. Katara's scrutiny was not lost to him and his lips broke into a cocky smile. "Like what you see?"

The sound of his voice shook her out of her stupor, her face absolutely flushed. _How could she answer that?_

"Uh-um…" she stuttered before announcing, "Bathroom!" and threw the blankets off herself. She halted when her feet planted on the floor. Katara now realized she was still only in a sweater and underwear. Crying a yelp, she scurried to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Pressing her back against the door.

She mentally berated herself, sliding down onto the floor and burying her face in her hands.

Why in La's name was acting like a shy teenager? It wasn't like she hadn't already exposed herself to him. Katara had never experienced butterflies in her stomach like this. Her thighs rubbed together reminiscing about his fingers. It was mind shattering how he managed to make her orgasm with such intensity. She took a deep breath, counting to ten before releasing it with a shaky sigh. With that she removed her hands from her face and stood up.

Just like she thought. The master bathroom was just as luxurious as the rest of the apartment. It was almost twice the size of her studio apartment. The floor was made of black marble. The walls painted red and to the left sat a large jacuzzi tub and a stand-up shower. To the right, a double sink vanity with two gold framed oval mirrors in front of each one.

Walking to the one to the far right, Katara turned on the sink to splash cool water on her face. Yet it did little to settle the heat radiating from her body. It was like last night's activities weren't enough to sate her.

 _Get it together, Katara._ She scolded herself staring in the mirror. _We're both adults. Act like one._

Katara dried her face with a hand towel and ruffled her hair. Straightening her back, she puffed her chest out in mock confidence and marched out of the bathroom.

She cracked open the door, inhaling deeply to will the anxiety and excitement rolling in her stomach. Zuko was kneeling in front of a small stand, raking through what looked like a set of records and still bare chested at that. The curve of his back, the movement of his shoulder blades sent a spark in her belly. If only Zuko knew how he riled her up with strong desire.

"Zuko?" She spoke in a hush. The soft sound of her voice turned his head, and he couldn't help but smile from the way she tugged the bottom of her sweater to cover her crotch. "What are you doing?"

"I know it's late…uh, I figured w-we could listen to some music. I'm wide awake…so…"

"That sounds nice." She assured him. Katara could tell he was starting to become nervous again. "I'd love that."

His face expressed relief.

The sound of several scratches echoed in the room before music began to play. Zuko took careful steps when making his way to where Katara timidly stood, fumbling with the sleeves of her sweater.

"You aren't uncomfortable, are you?" He asked out of concern. "Because if so, I-I can take you home, it's not too late."

She shook her head, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. Instead of answering, she hesitantly placed a hand on his chest. It stiffened under her in touch. It was soft yet strong. Warmth grazed her fingertips, gliding down to trace the lines of his abs.

Katara braced herself, unable to still her beating heart as it drummed against her chest. The fiery, raw need that overcame her mere hours ago was replaced by something much more feral.

Zuko made her feel so wanted. Sexy and all around exposed with a seductive nature. At the same time, he made her feel equal. Respected and well thought of. He didn't treat her like a porcelain doll like her first boyfriend Haru. Nor did he treat her like a desperate hussy like Jet.

No. Zuko was sweet and considerate as well as strong and passionate. He knew how to push her buttons just right. There was no telling what was in store for her if he impacted her this much with just a touch.

"This is much better." Katara commented, wrapping her arms around his torso and resting her head on his chest.

Zuko blushed, responding with a hug of his own and following her movements as she rocked side to side.

"I'll have to admit," He rasped close to her ear, eliciting a shiver. "I'm not a good dancer."

Katara snorted, burying her face in his chest before resting her chin on it and giving him a playful smile. Eyes beamed with amusement. "I was trying to be sensual, Zuko. You're not very good at keeping your cool, are you?"

"Not in front of a beautiful woman." He smirked. "How you manage to turn me into a bumbling idiot is beyond me. Care to share your secret? There's several people I'd enjoy pushing down a peg."

"Nah, no secret. I just like ya." Katara stood on the balls of her feet to give him a chaste kiss.

"Well, then that might not work." Zuko's voice lowered and she could feel the vibrations from his chest. "I only have that reserved for one person."

"Oh." Her brow arched.

"Yes. I think you'd like her very much. As a kid, she read me bedtime stories an-ouch!" Zuko laughed.

"You meant your mom, you dork?" Katara giggled, smacking his shoulder. "That is adorable. But is there any room for this gorgeous girl?" She winked.

"Sounds like you're getting ahead of yourself." His eyes averted to the ceiling in thought before settling on her cerulean orbs, eagerly awaiting his answer. "What is it you have to offer?"

"Oh ho, so that's where this is leading. Unless last night didn't give you any ideas, I might just have to think up something."

Zuko hummed, sparking a flare of heat up her spine when his hand slipped under the back of her shirt. Goosebumps waking at the touch. "Intriguing…"

His other hand grasped her hip, thumb sweeping over the skin close to her belly button. The sudden smack on his hand caused him to retract it.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Sparky. I'll have you know I'm plenty good at other things."

"Enlighten me."

"I can cook…"

"Go on."

"I can play the ukulele."

"Now you've caught my interested."

"And I'm a black belt in krav maga."

Zuko captured her lips, prying open her lips with his tongue so he could taste the crevasses of her mouth. Countering his sly attack, Katara caught his tongue and gave it a gentle suck. He retreated, sucking in his breath ad closing his eyes when the tightness in his sleeping pants suddenly became uncomfortable. "Krav maga, huh?" he cleared his throat. "Explains your feisty nature. Although, I must admit, I have no protest in you using some of those skills in other…enticing ways."

Katara chuckled, gripping his backside. "Now look who's getting ahead of themselves. We'll just have to see about that."

Zuko removed her arms from around him. "I look forward to a demonstration. But not now."

"Oh? Then what did you have in mind?" He grabs her by the waist and lifts her up. Katara instinctively wraps her legs around his waist and squeals with delight. "Zuko!" She exclaims with laughter.

Katara adored the scent of spice coming from his freshly bathed body. His cheek buried in her neck, shaven and smooth against her flesh. A wave of arousal stirred in her loins.

Katara beckoned him to come closer. Exposing her neck further and inviting him to take her. Zuko grazed his teeth from her pulse to her jaw, placing firm kisses up her chin until he met her lips. A hum reverberated against her mouth, provoking her hips to buck forward. His hardened nature pressing against her inner thigh.

Katara craved his assault when he moved to the other side of her neck. The stimulation of his sensuous ministrations fueled the fire between her thighs and she rocked against him with more force. Her erotic cries sent a jolt of carnal and raw appetite coursing through Zuko's body, coaxing an alarming need to devour every part of her body so he could hear more of those wanton cries.

He slammed her against the wall in a daze of lust. Meeting her thrust and taking both her hand in his, holding them above her head and bounding her wrist together with one hand so he could cup her breast with his other.

Katara was taken aback by his earnest attack. Though she enjoyed reveling in his caresses and gentle touches this side of him was gratifying. She was fixated on the way he massaged her supple mound, brushing his thumb over the clothed nipple and giving it slightly tortuous tugs, enough to make them harden. She was swimming in a euphoric frenzy, desperate for him to give her more. Her panties going damp and the teasing becoming overwhelming.

"Zuko, please." She whined, writhing against him in an effort to release her wrist from his strong hold so she could urge him to bring her to satisfaction.

A wicked smile pressed against the skin of Katara's neck. Zuko couldn't believe he had it in him to make her want him this bad. He was normally never aggressive towards a woman, but her encouragements did little to sate his burst of lust. Welcoming his wild advances was enticing. If euphoria truly existed, this was it.

Moments felt like a lifetime for Katara before he slid his free hand from her breast to the center of her dampened panties, earning Zuko an erotic cry. Katara struggled to remove her wrist as he continued to move his fingers in slow, teasing circles. It wasn't enough. La, she needed him. She wasn't sure how and in what way but at this point, he was pushing her to her limit and can only take so much.

To her disappointment, Zuko removed his fingers and finally released her wrist. Katara slumped against him, panting like a polar-bear dog in heat.

"Please." She moaned.

A pang tugged at Zuko's heart. Maybe he went to far. "Sorry…" he said, suddenly shaken from his odd behavior. "I-I won't do that again. I went too far…" Shame settled in his stomach.

Katara laughed, shaking her head and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't." she said. "If I didn't like it, I'd tell you to stop. Believe me when I say, I like this side of you too."

"Oh…" Zuko blushed, pursing his lips to hide how happy he was to hear that.

"So," Katara started, legs trembling. Zuko had her feverish and impatient at this point and she whined in protest as he unhooked her legs from her waist to allow her to stand. "Does that mean you want to stop?"

Zuko's eyes widened then darkened. Seeing her unraveled and alluring was quite fatal to his control. "Only if you want me to." He rasped in a sultry tone.

Katara gripped the waistband of his sleeping pants and pulled them close so that they met pelvis to pelvis. Biting the corner of her lip, Katara's blue eyes caught his gaze. They flared with impatient longing and desire. That did it for Zuko but this time, he was going to give her something better than what he did to her hours ago. This time, he would give her something she would definitely never forgot.

Tugging her sweater to expose her chest, Zuko palmed both her breast through her bra, weary eyes flutter close and her lips parted, exhaling a gasp. If only she knew how exotic and tantalizing she looked making that face as he unclasped the hook on the front of her bra and allowed them to spill into his hands.

Zuko kissed her lips softly before dipping down to nuzzle her right breast. His mouth opened to run his hot tongue around her areola, tugging her hardened nipple with his teeth.

Katara was on the border of ecstasy and insanity. Zuko was sending her into a trance. The feel of his tongue flicking at her nub was enrapturing. Nothing was on her mind other than the lips devouring her perky nipples.

Zuko removed his mouth from her breast with a pop, brushing his lips down her belly and hooked his fingers into her panties. He removed them slowly and she aided him by lifting one leg at a time to discard them to the side.

He stopped to stare at her curls, sparkling with her wetness. Katara shivered under his scrutiny and placed both her hands on his shoulder for balance when he slung a leg over his shoulder.

Zuko ran the flat of his tongue from her folds to her clit. After latching his mouth to the sensitive nub, he nibbled it gently between his thin lips before suckling it. Katara cried his name out like a mantra, her voice echoing in the room along with the music playing. It was almost impossible how wet she was.

Zuko inserted a finger, reaching only inches within her warm sex before massaging her g-spot.

"Ah!" Katara moaned, burying her fingers in Zuko's hair. He played her like an instrument, her vision blurred as he inserted another digit, thrusting more rapidly and making it almost impossible for her to think straight. From his mouth to his fingers, Katara couldn't contain the pressure building against her nether regions. She met his fingers by rocking her hips and it was almost too much suppressing the shrieks leaving her mouth.

"Zuko…please…La, I…I can't hold on…" she begged, burying her nails into his scalp. Katara's head lulled against the wall, shutting her eyes tight.

Zuko was enthralled at how her words of encouragement turned into desperate cries. That she was on the verge of losing herself. He debated whether he should prolong the inevitability of his continuance or finally give her what she wanted.

Deciding to take the high, Zuko slid his tongue into her entrance, using the thumb of his free hand to drum her clit.

That was it for Katara. Pleasure rippled through her core, feeling as though a tight wire in her lower abdomen was snapping, and wetness seeped between her legs.

Zuko lapped at the oncoming nectar. Removing his fingers from inside her to taste her more thoroughly.

Katara stood panting, shaken and still seeing stars. Her body coated in a fine sheen of sweat. She slid down onto the floor onto her knees, staring at Zuko with half lidded eyes.

"Zuko…" she breathed but somehow, she couldn't find the words.

He only nodded his head, bringing her in for a tight hug and meeting her for a kiss. 0She gathered the strength to do the same, caressing his back gently.0

"Come, let's get some sleep." Zuko insisted.

"But, you…" she started weakly.

"You don't have the strength. Besides, pleasing you was more than enough for me. I only wanted to make up for what you had done for me last night." He kissed her forehead, so softly, it made Katara's heart skip a beat.

He carried her bridal style to the bed. Katara nuzzled her nose into his neck.

"I really, really like you, Kat." Zuko whispered, rubbing his cheek against hers, "I want you to know that I don't want this to be short term. I hope you'll consider staying by my side."

Katara's heart beat quickened. It wasn't fear, it was nervousness. It was longing. Zuko touched her to her very core and she would want nothing more from him than to be by his side.

* * *

His stomach did summersaults all the way to his father's study. Zuko was summoned to his family's estate early that afternoon. His father claiming he wanted to discuss certain matters. But he wasn't oblivious to what was behind Ozai's summons. He would just have to face it with all his resolve.

Just when Zuko reached for the doorknob to the room he had come to dread even as an adult, it swung open. Azula eyed her brother with a side smirk, walking around him gracefully with a devious twinkle in her eye. "Father's going to kill you." She sung, slamming into his shoulder as she passed him. "No, really. He is." She laughed, her words echoing in his ear.

"Come, son." Ozai's voice struck a nerve in Zuko causing him to grit his teeth.

"Father." He greeted.

"Close the door, boy."

Zuko made his way to his father's desk where he sat after quietly shutting the door behind him.

"Take a seat." Ozai offered, pointing to either of the chairs in front of his desk. "It has been a long time since we've last spent some time together. How is your mother?"

Zuko frowned, wondering where this was all was going. "Fine."

"Come one, Zuko, I only wish to have a bonding moment with you."

"That doesn't sound like you. Cut to the chase, what am I really here for?" He grits.

Ozai narrowed his eyes but said nothing of Zuko's backlash. "As it is, son, we both know how high your position is and what your reputation means to this company."

Zuko nodded in agreement.

"In an effort to strengthen our relationship with our allies, don't you think it is best to come to certain…compromises in order to uphold those ties."

Zuko blinked, taking a few moments to revel in silence before answering his father. "If this is about Mai, I refuse."

Ozai slammed his fist onto the desk, "You ungrateful little brat! I have given you everything! You _will_ escort the governor's daughter."

Zuko jumped to his feet, kicking the chair behind him. For too long he had put up with his father using him. For too long he had put up with his father's degradations. And for what? All the riches in the world couldn't fill the void he had in his heart since he was a child. Ozai never considered what he wanted. Ozai never considered what anyone in this family wanted. "I will not! If you want her a part of this family so bad, then you escort her! I'm not going to make myself miserable for the sake of your reputation. If I disappoint you that bad, feel free to disown me."

Instead of a sinister response, Ozai only leaned back in his chair, chuckling darkly. "And what will you do? Hmm? Resort to bath soaps and candles like your mother? Don't forget where you came from, boy. This is all you have."

"How can you say this?" Zuko argued. All the pent up hurt and anger surfacing from the pit of his gut. "How can you treat your family as though nothing matters but money? When will we ever matter?!"

"If I didn't have the best interest for my family at heart, I wouldn't be here discussing a way to save your future. Tell me, Zuko, where do you see your future going with that Southern commoner?"

 _Katara?_ "What's it to you?"

Ozai shrugged before giving his son a sly grin. He opened the draw to his desk and tossed a file towards Zuko. The contents spilled across the desk, revealing pictures of the woman he had been seeing for several weeks working, shopping, even hanging out with what looked like family and friends. Including him.

"Why do you have these?!" Zuko growled.

"Believe me when I say, son, I understand how strong attraction could be. She is quite beautiful. I don't blame you for skirting after her."

"I'm no-"

"I am not against your current…relations, or whatever you two have, but understand this, when the time comes for you to take over this company, you _will_ end things with this girl."

Zuko's eyes widen, his world felt as though it came crashing down. His father was serious.

But so was he. Determination swelled in his chest. Katara wasn't going anywhere. "I'm done with this conversation." Zuko hissed, dismissing himself and storming out the door.

Ozai watched on as his son left the room, unfazed by his comment. He will make Zuko see things his way. Just like he did many years beforehand.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm back, lovelies! This chapter might seem a bit rushed but will be needed for the next one that will start to get super intense.**

 **Durr: Chapter 8 was so much fun to right, steamy Zutara always leaves me fainted.**

 **jacpin2002: Zuko will but not without angst (coming soon)**

 **Guest Xx: Only time will tell where Katara's involvement will be in all this.**

 **Amanda: It's not the end, Ozai definitely has something up his sleeve.**

 **caribbianbeauty17: Thank you for following!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

The sound of tapping irked Toph out of concentration. In an effort to be nice once in a while, she allowed her friend to continuously smack the end of his pen on her desk, causing her to groan in annoyance and clench her teeth.

She knew he was on edge. His visit was in regard to the never-ending conflict Zuko had with his father and she couldn't, for the life of her, understand why he just didn't just leave Phoenix. He was obviously unhappy. Ozai had been the puppeteer most of Zuko's life. Control and treachery was a Agni trait that surprisingly stopped with Zuko.

They had known each other since childhood, the Beifongs only close to the Agnis due to similar interest, and that was money. Albeit, it never dismissed the love and care her parents had for her, despite their overprotectiveness, Zuko's family, on the other hand, was highly dysfunctional. Just learning where his scar came from even had the head strong girl cringe in disgust. How anyone could even consider punishing their child in the most immoral way was beyond her.

But what was even more depressing, was that Zuko still tried to please his father at every turn, accepting his scar as a justified punishment a parent displayed on their child and going out of his way to prove that he could be an honorable son.

Even dating Mai was gut clenching. Luckily, for the sorry hag, Toph never stomped her to the ground for the verbal and mental abuse she inflicted on Zuko, who catered to her every whim. In fact, Mai never bothered to come around Zuko when Toph was in his company.

 _Good_ , Toph would always mumble, _she knows her place_.

"For the love of all that is holy," Toph deadpanned. "if you continue with that racket, I'll break your fingers." It was only a matter of time before she cracked.

Zuko grimaced, deceasing his taping and opting to twirl the pen between his fingers. "Sorry, Toph. A lot on my mind."

"You don't say." Toph countered. "Look, I get that you're on the brink of mental breakdown, nothing new there, but can, you know, maybe do it quietly?"

"I'm jus-I'm just worried what he's up to." Zuko carelessly tossed the pen on Toph's desk and rubbed his face with both hands. "He's up to something, I know it."

Whatever punishment his father had planned will soon occur. No one got away with smart mouthing Ozai, even with a hint of threat in their tone. He figured his father would either go out of his way to humiliate him, or fire him, or send a hit man out on him, who the fuck knew. Ozai wasn't one to be dealt with and Zuko was pretty sure he'd eventually lose everything he worked hard for due to his insubordination.

But thinking back to the last few months he's spent with Katara, he wouldn't change it for the world. At this point in their relationship, he wasn't afraid to admit that he was falling hard for her. From the moment he opened his eyes at first sunrise to the time he laid his head on his pillow at night, the only thing he could visualize were her kind eyes and her sweet smile.

"Ew, what's with the goofy look there, Sparky? You're grossing me out." Toph gagged.

Zuko rolled his eyes, resting his chin on the edge of the desk. "You don't think it's possible that Katara would say no to me asking her to make…" he paused, searching for the right words. "us official."

Toph's ears perked up. Tilting her head, she scoffed. "You two weirdos have been off in lala land since you've…dated? Is that what you call it?" She grinned, a blush crept up his neck. "Look, I'm all in favor of you and Sugar Queen hitting it off but don't you think you should inform her of your…family history."

Zuko sighed, relented by the one thing he wanted to prolong as much as he could. "I'm aware that I can't keep it from her for long, I really see us going somewhere. But how do you tell the one person you genuinely care about that you come from a fucked-up family, with a demented sister, a slightly distant mother and a father who'd gladly sell your soul for dime and a hint of social respect?"

They sat silently, leaning back in separate seats opposite between the desk. "Geez, Sparky, you ask me as though I'm any good at this stuff. Do I look like the love guru to you?" Toph exclaimed. "Just take my advice for once; leave your father's dingy company and make something else of yourself so you don't have to keep screwing my friend behind your psycho dad's back."

"Your words of reassurance are astonishing, I'm surprised your enthusiasm hasn't been voted for prep rallies."

"I know right? It's like you guys can't get on with your lives without a little Toph tough love. I might just have to reassess making you compensate for all the effort I put into kicking your butts. Now scram, I know you've been watching the clock waiting for Katara to come back from lunch."

The goofy grin plastered on his face was a bullseye. But she couldn't help but smirk, shaking her head, as her friend retrieved his suit jacket from the back of his chair and made to exit through her office door.

"Uh, Toph?" Zuko stopped in the doorway. "I really appreciate, you know, being there for me and all…" He cleared his throat. Zuko was never good at the sentimental stuff.

"Ugh, just get out of here, will ya." Toph retorted, Zuko smiled tapping his hand against the archway and rushed out the office. "Finally, peace and quiet."

* * *

Aang, Katara and Ty lee entered the lobby coming back from lunch. It was Ty Lee's turn to pick a place to eat and neither Aang nor Katara were at all surprised by her choice. Tiny sandwiches and an overload of sweets is not what either of them would call a satisfying lunch.

It didn't matter. The radiant smile on Ty Lee's face was somewhat worth it.

"I can't tell you how happy I am that you guys came out with me!" The girl exclaimed, "I've been wanting to go to that café forever but Zuko and Azula never want to go." Her cheeks puffed out in a pout.

Aang laughed whole-heartedly, opening the door to the Beifong building for the two women. "I suppose it was a nice change of pace." He admitted.

"Can't exactly say the same for my stomach." Katara groaned. "I think I over did it with those teacakes."

"Told you they were good." Ty Lee winked, then jumped into Katara's arms for a hug.

Katara grunted, catching Ty Lee in time, and chuckled. Ty Lee could be a bit overbearing, but she was a genuine friend. Katara thought it was nice to be around someone so energetic. It gave her a boost when her emotions weighed down on her, plus it was all in good fun to enjoy another's company without always being so serious.

"Speaking of Zuko, how's he been, I barely see him around?" Ty Lee giggled, making Katara cover her mouth in a stifled laugh.

Aang's reaction to their exchange had him arching a brow. "Zuko? You mean the Agni heir? You know him, Kat?" He asked, his tone voicing both curiosity and hurt.

Katara brought a hand to her cheek, trying to hide the blush pinking her cheeks. "Yeah." She admitted. She had only informed a select amount of people of her relationship with Zuko. There was nothing to hide, of course but it was good not to be bombarded with unnecessary questions. Toph was moderate about it, while Suki supported her without a single inquiry. Ty Lee was excited for the two as well.

Keeping it amongst a small group of friends made it easier for her affiliation with Zuko to cultivate with more ease.

"You two hang out? Might want to be careful, I've heard he's known for being a playboy." Aang reciprocated, a reminder of why Katara hadn't mentioned dating Zuko to him. Aang was known for getting preachy over circumstances he didn't exactly agree with, and frankly, it was quite suffocating.

"I think I can judge that for myself, thank you, Aang." She countered, upset at how presumptuous he was coming off. One thing she couldn't stand about him was his need to shove his inaccurate assumptions in others' faces. She knew he meant well, but sometimes Aang's meanings could be disheartening.

"I'm only looking out for you, Katara. I'm just, I don't know, worried that's all."

"I'm a big girl, Aang." She smiled smally. "I can take care of myself."

Luckily, Ty Lee was out of earshot, skipping over to the lobby counter to set her to-go cup of tea next to her computer. "I just gotta run my purse to the breakroom, want me to take yours Katara?" she offered.

"Sure, thank you." She replied meekly. Aang's negative comment had her feeling cross.

Seeing her forced smile turn to a frown, Aang excused himself, informing the girls that he was going to use the vending machine to grab a bottled water. One thing that was in Katara's favor was that he wasn't good at confrontation.

Exhaling a deep sigh, Katara walked around the counter and slumped into her chair. The ache in her stomach from stuffing her face with over-sugared sweets was starting to finally settle. Aang's words had her vexed. It was enough that a some doubt was tugging at her heart.

It wasn't really that Zuko had her second guessing him personally, but she had the feeling he was holding back from her, not in a way that made her believe he was betraying her but more like he was too afraid to confess what he was truly thinking. When going into conversations about her family, Zuko seemed to sidestep any questions she presented to him about his, his answers quick to avoid details. She thought it best not press him on the issue. He may very well have a bad relationship with his family that she might not understand. Yet, when he mentioned his mother, it didn't appear as though that was the case.

Out of bad habit, Katara pursed her lips around a lock of hair and nibbled on it. What she wasn't aware of was the pale hand reaching for her chin. She gasped, startled by the gentle caress on her cheek before her chin was tilted upward and a pair of lips met hers.

Her eyes widened, stunned by the kiss she wasn't prepared for. Averting her gaze from the pair of lips that stole a kiss to the gold orbs of her lover, a smile broke out on her face. A giggle bubbled in her chest, calming the barrel of thoughts swarming in her head.

"You looked lonely there for a moment." Zuko smirked. "I had to do a bit of interference."

Katara leaned onto the counter in front of her, arms crossed. "And that's how you come to my rescue?" she quipped.

"I could think of many ways to come to your rescue, however, others might think it indecent."

"Are you trying to flatter me?" Katara speculated, biting the corner of her bottom lip.

"Is it working?" Zuko inquired in a low, amatory purr, knowing how much it sent shudders of arousal rippling through her body. He watched triumphantly as she tensed then shivered, imagining all the ways he could make her quiver like that again if he were between her legs.

Katara collected her resolve, willing her limbs from turning to jelly before retorting, "Careful with your references, they sound dangerous."

"I prefer to use the word exciting."

Katara sucked in her breath, releasing it in a heated mewl when Zuko leaned down to press a firm kiss to her lips again. She closed her eyes, inhaling through her nose sharply, opening her mouth along with his, the sound of soft smacking reaching her ears. Every kiss with him was like the first time or better. It had her feeling shook.

Zuko slid a hand behind her neck, leaning more over the counter to capture her mouth at a better angle. The coolness of her of lips and the soft wisps of her approving sighs caused his lower stomach to clench deliciously. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, sparking a burst of pleasure from dancing with hers. He swallowed his impending moan when she buried her fingers in his hair and it came out a low growl.

Their passionate make-out session had come to an abrupt stop when the couple felt other presences enter the room.

Ty Lee was suppressing a grin with pursed lips and Aang's face expressed utter horror. Embarrassment reddened Katara's cheeks and Zuko glared daggers at the man staring intensively at Katara.

"I hope we didn't disturb you two lovebirds." Ty Lee prodded.

Katara cleared her throat, shifting her gaze to her lap. Zuko kept his eyes on Aang, a frown turning om his lips, "Zuko." He greeted indifferently, meeting Aang halfway for a handshake.

Aang mumbled incoherently before returning the handshake and muttered. "Aang. I'm, uh, Katara's friend."

Zuko hummed in response, sizing him up. Zuko wasn't the type of guy to compete, even with Mai. The men his ex-girlfriend screwed didn't give him the energy to care enough to be jealous. With Katara, it was completely different. She meant more to him than she could realize.

"So," Aang started awkwardly. "How long have you been seeing Katara?" He croaked, the words looked as though they tasted like ashes in his mouth.

"Five months." Katara replied before Zuko could, a feeling of self-satisfaction substituting his gnawing jealousy.

The smug look on Zuko's face obviously bothered the man. "Really. Funny how you've failed mention him once."

The frown came back as a scowl.

"No offense, Aang, but that's because I'm not obligated to inform you of what goes on in every aspect of my life." Katara smarted.

 _Okay_ , Zuko brows shot up, _that was tense_. Was it just him or was there more between the two than what was on the surface?

Ty Lee loudly cleared her throat and interrupted with, "Soooo, lots to do, you guys. Me and Katara have a busy, _busy_ day ahead of us." She gazed at Zuko in plead.

He nodded turning to Katara, he said. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay." She said, accepting the chaste kiss he gave to her before waving goodbye and leaving the building.

Once Zuko disappeared from the lobby, her heart sank. She felt as though it was deliberately her fault for the way Aang found out about her relationship with Zuko. Even though, logically, it was pretty stupid to feel bad about, a part of her still felt responsible since she had been fully aware of his crush on her. Katara knew she should've confronted him sooner.

Ty Lee walked behind the counter to sit in front of her computer, hoping the awkward tension would subside but Aang hadn't moved an inch from where he stood after catching Katara and Zuko fervently making out.

"So, you're dating him." It was more of a statement than a question, the awe in his gray eyes wouldn't decease. "Zuko Agni?"

Katara sighed, turning in her chair. "Ty Lee? Can you give me and Aang a few minutes?"

The girl jumped up, "Oh, yeah, it's fine. I gotta, uh, go potty anyway! Excuse me." She sped, rushing out of the lobby.

Katara looked at her friend, one of her best, in concern. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt Aang. He had been good to her, and if she felt the slightest bit the same as he did, she would gladly accept him as a potential boyfriend but that was the thing, she felt nothing other than close friendship. "I don't know what you want me to say, Aang." She admitted.

Aang, averted his gaze and swallowed hard. "I-I…how could you?" He asked accusingly.

Katara's brows furrowed. "How could I what?" She carefully got up to approach him from behind the counter.

"I thought you-" He stopped himself. "Isn't it odd for you to be dating such a man."

"And what would you know about what kind of man Zuko is?" She defended. "Look, I appreciate how much you worry about me, I do, but understand that I can handle whatever is thrown at me. I care about him, a lot."

"And what about me?" Aang asked carefully.

She gave a short, sad laugh. "Of course, I care about you, Aang. You're my best friend." She rubbed his arm only for him to jerk back angrily.

"And that's it?"

"Yes, that's it. I've implied nothing more than that, if that's what you're asking. I'm sorry, but there's nothing more."

Aang throws up his hands like a temperamental child. "Why? Help me understand. Because one minute, I'm thinking there's something between us and the next you're seeing that scumbag, Jet, only to jump into the next guy's arms."

Katara tensed, first in shock then anger. "What exactly are you accusing me of, Aang? Clarify! Because last I checked, I hadn't led you on in the least! In fact, I don't owe you an explanation, because in the end, you were never my boyfriend!"

"Whatever." Aang sneered, brushing by her to retreat to the elevators. "Nice to know what kind of girl you turned out to be." He commented.

Katara was thrown off by his comment. She understood that he was upset but it did not justify him implying that she was promiscuous. Her eyes stayed on the elevators even after they closed, unsure of how to move or think. Her shoulders slumped and her gaze cast to the floor.

* * *

Zuko could tell something was bothering Katara since yesterday and if he had to guess, it was most likely that Aang guy he was introduced to at her job. Over the months they had gotten to know each other, he had always sensed when she was down. Katara did her best to hide it with no avail. He knew her little quirks and what her behavior entailed.

He nuzzled his nose into the shell of her ear, hardly giving attention to the movie playing on the tv. Katara had invited Zuko over to her place for a movie. They lied in her bed in their sleepwear, spooning, as she idly stroked her fingers into the palm of his hand.

Zuko wanted to ask her what he was wrong, and what he could do to help, but he was fixated on her gentle touch and the warmth of her body. Their legs entangled under the blanket. He adored the way she looked in a dark blue tee and a pair of red boxers he had mistakenly left over her place one night. One might think with the constant flirting and the many nights they had spent over each other's places, they were actually sleeping together. They hadn't made it to intercourse and Zuko was okay with taking things at their own pace.

For now. He enjoyed the little ways they played with each other as well as the long nights they spent talking, revealing pieces of themselves neither of them have opened up to anyone else.

Zuko felt guilty for holding off on her. In due time, he will tell her everything without a single detail left out.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, brushing her hair from her face.

Her striking blue eyes directed at him, the light of the tv reflecting in her cerulean gaze.

Knowing she couldn't hide anything from Zuko, Katara flipped to her other side to face him and smiled softly. "Just my friend, I guess. He still refuses to talk to me."

 _Bullseye_. "I don't want to get too into it if you prefer me not to but all I can say is, give him time. Sensitive situations call for contemplation. He'll come around, I'm sure of it. However, I'm not an expert at friendships, my circle's pretty small." He chuckled.

"Hmm, how did you get to be so wise?" Katara nudged, chuckling at his mock surprise. "That's very sweet, Zuko. You're right, I should give him time. Aang wears his heart on his sleeve but he's a good person. I'm sure it'll be a matter of time before we can become close again."

He wasn't too keen on the 'close' part.

Zuko tugged her closer, provoking a startled shriek. He loved the odd noises she made. From their playful exchanges to the sounds she made from his intimate touches, he had never met a girl who responded so vocally to his ministrations. It was amusing.

He buried his nose into the crook of her neck, breathing in the scent of ocean he had grown accustomed to. Memory triggered of the perfume his mother was due to release this upcoming spring and winter was only midway. He mused at weather she had come up with a proper name yet.

"Your breath tickles." Katara snickered, running her hands up and down his back, dipping her fingers into the waistband of his pajama pants .

Zuko brushed his lips over her pulse, hardly catching the mummer Katara responded with. He opened his mouth to taste her skin on his tongue and suckled. Her leg wrapped around his waist, sensually grinding her hips into his, Zuko's arousal at full attention.

The air grew hot and Zuko had yet to retract his hungry mouth from her neck. But there were pressing matters he wanted to present before proceeding to provoke more of those alluring sounds.

"Katara?" He whispered, laying brazing kisses from behind her ear to her jaw, stopping to place a firm one on her lips. "Have you, I don't know, thought about a future-with me?"

The glaze in her eyes disappeared and Katara cocked her head. Once she comprehended his words, hat rose in her cheeks. "I-Yes, I have."

The smile he displayed had her heart pacing a mile a minute. Did he know how charming he could be or was he unconscious of it?

"So, it should come at no surprise to me that you would want to be my girlfriend?"

Katara nuzzled her nose against his, ecstatic by where he was leading this. She had been patient, willing and ready when Zuko wanted to make things official between them. It was impending, of course, but hearing him say the words were all the more enthralling. Zuko made her so happy. She mirrored his lopsided grin, unable to contain the joy igniting inside her.

"I take it that's what you're asking me?" She asked cheekily.

"Very much so."

"Then consider it a done deal."


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Long time, I know. I've been so caught up with a lot of bs lately that's had my mind occupied with circumstances requiring my attention and giving me major writer's block. But I did not forget this story or any of my others. Thank you all for the lovely comments. To make up for such a long absence, I've thrown in some smut :).

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

"Nephew!" Iroh exclaimed happily, arms wide open and inviting.

Zuko gave his uncle a smile in greeting and met him for a hug. It was good to see him. Work gave him little time to spend with friends and family. He missed Iroh so much. His uncle had been more of a father to him than his own, and he wouldn't have been able to make it this far in life without his love and wisdom. "It's good to see you, Uncle."

Iroh patted his back, exhaling a sigh of relief. "I've been worried about you lately," Iroh parted, "though your mother has kept me up to date once and a while. How are your sister and father?"

Zuko's smile turned into a frown. He averted his eyes away and nodded, "Fine, Uncle. Are you and Rei closing up for the night?"

"Yes. The last patron just left a few moments ago. Were you hungry? Rei won't mind making something quick and some tea. The night it chilly these days, a nice cup will surely warm you up."

"Uh, just the tea. I actually brought someone to accompany us, if you don't mind."

Zuko tugged on the sleeve of Katara's jacket, a pair of blue eyes peered from behind Zuko with a large grin.

Iroh took a moment to observe the beauty standing next to his nephew and let out a loud laugh. "My, if it isn't one of my regulars from the South Pole. So, you're the one my sister-in-law has been raving about."

Katara's brow knitted. She's never met Zuko's mother.

"Ursa says she's never seen her son so smitten. Now that I've witnessed the source to Zuko's love sick gazes, I can rest assure knowing it's someone as lovely as you." Iroh winked.

Katara chuckled sweetly, placing a hand on her cheek it. Zuko on the other hand went red in the face, body going stiff as a board. Why did his uncle have to act so flirtatious and why did he make him sound like pre-pubescent teenager who's crush finally asked him out?

"It's good to see you again, Iroh." Katara bowed.

"No need for formalities, dear. Come, I'll lead you to my humble abode." Iroh lifted an arm for Katara to link. "Rei will be glad to see you again. She's been wondering what's become of you. It's safe to say you've been occupied?"

"Seems so." Katara replied. "Zuko can be a handful at times." She smirked at Zuko and he rolled his eyes trying to suppress a smile.

"Well, as long as it's you, I think you're capable of handling it."

Iroh led the couple behind the food truck where an RV sat. Rei was throwing wood into a fire pit by the side of the motorhome, with a tri colored shawl wrapped around her shoulders. She snapped her head in their direction and nodded a greeting. "Zuko, long time no see. I haven't seen you come around since your birthday." She glanced over at Katara. "If it isn't Katara. Now I know why neither of you haven't come to visit in a while." She teased. "You're just in time, love, the roast chicken is just about done." She told Iroh.

"Sounds delicious." The old man rubbed his belly.

"You guys should eat too. Look how thin you are, Zuko! I keep telling you to stop by more often for dinner. All that fancy food you take out isn't going to fill you up." Rei scolded.

Zuko groaned. He deliberately avoided coming over for dinner, because if he did, he'd end up as big as his uncle.

The sound of kettle whistling savde Zuko from having to come up with an excuse. "Oh, looks like tea's done. Let me go get that for us."

"I'll help." Katara offered.

"Oh, but you're a guest, dear."

"I don't mind."

"Well if you insist. Come, I'll show you where the cups are." Katara followed Rei into the RV while the men took seats in front of the fire.

Iroh gestured for Zuko to take the seat next to his. Zuko shook the wooden furniture, just to be sure of its stability. His uncle had been into woodwork recently, and he wasn't all that confident in his skills yet.

"So, honestly, how is my bother? And Azula of course."

Zuko was dreading this conversation and knew very well where this was leading to. "I prefer not to bring up anything negative while keeping you company, Uncle." Zuko replied bitterly.

"Oh?" iroh raised a brow. "I suppose it's not the time. I will admit, I am worried. With the rumors roaming around about your father, I'm concerned about what you might be getting yourself into."

"Rumors?" He hadn't caught wind of any rumors, Was it serious? "What rumors have you heard?"

Iroh leaned back in his chair. The loud creek almost made Zuko worry that it might break under his weight. Iroh rubbed his beard, humming in contemplation before replying. "I'm afraid I don't have all the details. I've spoken to an old friend of mine. I've heard your father is in an immense amount of debt to the Beifongs."

Zuko laughed, shaking his head. Debt? That's impossible. They most certainly haven't borrowed a cent from the Beifongs. "That most definitely is a rumor."

Iroh's face darkened, something Zuko hadn't witnessed since Lu Ten's death, and his heart stopped. Was there something going on that he wasn't aware of? His uncle would never bring up anything like this unless it was truly serious. It wasn't like him to pass rumors either.

His uncle's face softened again, lips stretched into what Zuko thought was a hesitant smile. "It just might be." Iroh dismissed. "Anyway, I have to ask how you had come to meet Katara. She's been a customer of mine for quite some time, you took me by surprise by introducing her as your new…girlfriend, I presume?"

"Yes, uncle." He replied proudly.

"I knew you and the governor's daughter were not on good terms recently. Do you feel it best to move on so quickly?" Iroh asked in concern. "I have heard some troubling things regarding your relationship with her and I would hope that your relationship with Miss Katara are genuine."

Zuko was shocked by his suggestion that he was possible using Katara as a rebound. For those who have known his relationship with Mai and how long it's been, Zuko couldn't say that it doesn't seem that way, but he cared more about Katara than any woman who's ever been in his life aside from his mother. "Uncle, I would never!"

Iroh sighed, resting a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "I know you would never intentionally hurt her, or anyone for that matter, I just want you to be certain this is exactly what you want."

Zuko's eyes cast to the ground as he analyzed his uncle's words. Iroh meant well. He wouldn't speak so bluntly if he didn't, but Zuko was completely aware of where his heart lied and there wasn't an ounce of doubt that made him withdraw from that conclusion. "I love her, Uncle." He admitted for the first time out loud. "I didn't think I could love anyone like this, but I do."

Iroh couldn't suppress the broad smile growing on his lips, reaching ear to ear. His nephew had found happiness outside the influence of Ozai, something he himself had spent years refusing himself. "Then you truly deserve her."

Though it was nice to know his uncle approved, his thoughts came back to those apparent rumors. He had noticed some discrepancies in just the fashion department's reports alone. Maybe he should look review the other departments reports. A sense of dread bubbled in his chest to the point it was almost painful. Spirits, whatever hunch his uncle had he hoped it was wrong as well as the rumors.

And of Katara? She had to be suspicious of him holding back discussing his parents. It was horribly obvious he avoided conversation regarding them when she'd ask questions. He had to tell her, and soon. If he wanted their relationship to progress without fault or lies, he had to be upfront with her.

"Tea's ready!" Rei announced, carrying a tray of cups with Katara behind her holding a tray of what looked like pastries. "Katara's such a sweetheart, I don't know why you haven't brought her over sooner."

"Hush, now, dear. Zuko could very well have his reasons." Iroh winked at his Nephew who displayed heated cheeks.

It was entertaining for Katara, getting to know Iroh and Rei. They complimented one another immensely and seemed deeply devoted. It was like they were newlyweds. It reminded her of her parents. How they would gaze at each other as though they were the only ones in the room. It was so sweet, so real

Katara's eyes shifted to Zuko sitting quietly in his chair, somewhat attentive to the conversation she was having with his aunt and uncle.

"Zuko?" she spoke, unintentionally interrupting the conversation. Attention was immediately directed at Zuko, who had his brow raised. It became obvious that he was not aware of his stupor. A blush colored his cheeks, and he cleared his throat. Maybe she shouldn't have voiced his name in worry. "A-are you tired?" She made to save when she noticed Iroh and Rei staring at him in confusion.

"Uh, a little." He laughed. "I had a long day at work."

"Should we call it a night?" Iroh asked. "It is a bit late."

"I suppose it is." Rei collected everyone's cup. "Would you two like more tea before heading out?"

Zuko shook his head. "No. We have a bit of a walk back to her place."

"Walk? Why didn't you drive here on a cold night like this?" Rei scolded. "I can call you a cab."

"No need." Katara said. "We actually had plans to stop somewh."

"Hmm. If you say so. Hey! Don't be a stranger. Me and Iroh miss having you around." Rei approached Katara, and the watertribe girl stood up to give her a hug. "And bring Zuko, too. For a good-looking man, he sure it skinny."

Zuko ignored the giggles.

"You know if you need anything, anything at all, you can come to me." Iroh told him as they stood to hug each other goodbye. "Anything."

"Uncle, I'm fine. If I wasn't, you'd know."

"I know." Iroh smiled sadly. "I know."

* * *

"Twinkletoes, you gotta try this squid. It's amazing." Toph pulled apart a fried tentacle with her chopsticks and consumed it greedily.

Aang cringed. Toph knew very well he was a vegetarian, yet she always insisted during their outings. "You know I don't eat meat, Toph."

She snorted, rolling her eyes and stabbed her chopsticks in the squid's head much to Aang's disgust. "Maybe if you did eat meat, you wouldn't be so damn soft."

"Hey!"

"Get over yourself, Twinkletoes, Katara will never be your friend again if you keep acting like a righteous asshole, nor will ignoring her make her think she should be with you. If you can't accept Katara being happy wit someone other than you, then you don't deserve to ever see her again."

Aang tensed, uncertain if he should be angry, guilty or both. It wasn't right for him to imply that Katara was in any way promiscuous. On the other hand, she did keep the fact that she was dating Zuko from him. It wasn't his business, of course, but they were friends, didn't that count for something? Aang suspected his reaction wouldn't be much different, but at least he wouldn't have felt so betrayed. "I don't want to talk about it, Toph." He stated firmly.

"Oh, you think you're going to be exempt from my wrath by trying to be intimidating? Think again. Katara may not be the perfect princess you so wanted her to be-"

"I don't think she's perfect!" Aang defended.

"Oh, yes you do. Since the day you met her, all you've done was put her on a pedestal. I've given plenty of hints to imply how much of a drooling idiot you were being, even Katara was aware of it but she was too nice to say anything." Toph pulled out her chopstick and proceeded to eat. "Not everyone has the same perspective as you, twinkletoes. I know you haven't had much luck in the love department, but you'll never find someone worthy with that kind of behavior."

"But…" Aang set down his utensil from playing with his salad, "she was."

Toph sighed, stopping to eat to stare closely at her friend. "I'm not one to talk about others, but Katara is far from the woman you've made her out to be. She's stubborn, blunt, and a go getter. She doesn't want to be taken care of, she gets what she wants with her own power and on her own time. She thinks ahead of everyone else, grasping for the stars while you look forward. You're not the same people, you never will be. You want someone to worship and provide for. Katara wants someone on equal standing, and that's just not how you are."

Aang swallowed hard, not wanting to be told that he and Katara were not compatible, and as much as he wanted it to be that way, Katara just wasn't going to be the person he desired. He knew it was all in his head, but he had hoped to have the ability to change her. Now that he thinks of it, how could he love someone he'd want to change? He really has been an idiot. "I'm sorry, Toph."

"Don't apologize to me. I'm not the one who you broke ties with."

"I should call her!"

"No. You should talk to her in person." Aang and Toph looked out the window of the restaurant, a flash of lightning struck the sky and thunder rolled in the distance. "Uh, maybe another day."

* * *

Zuko hadn't said a word since they left his uncle's. Katara jogged to catch up with him, his strides were long and rushed. She was concerned. Her heart pounded relentlessly in her ears so loud she could barely hear herself panting.

What was really bothering him? Should she press the issue, or should she go home and wait it out until he was good and ready to talk?

Katara stayed silent, opting to just keep up with him, his eyes forward.

Then he stopped.

First, he looked at his hands, balling them into a fist. Then, he turned to her, startling her enough to make her stumble back several paces. "Zuko?" she whispered.

He was silent for a moment, keeping her gaze and pulling her in with those beautifully gold orbs.

"I love you."

Katara heart stilled and her cheeks went numb with heat. "Wha- What?"

Zuko snapped his head forward, shocked by his declaration and immediately went red in the face, his brow furrowed. "I- Spirits, I must be crazy."

"Crazy!" Katara exclaimed, sounding offended.

"No that's not what I meant." Zuko went to embrace her. She didn't seem too pleased with his proximity after what he said. "I mean, I know we haven't known each other long enough, which is why I've wanted to take things slow." He waited for her to respond. Katara nodded once for him to continue. "You hardly know a thing about me other than what I've told you. Where I come from, my family, I've deliberately withheld this from you on notions I assumed were best for the both of us."

"Well, you did let me meet your uncle." Katara pointed.

"Yes, and mainly because he happens to be the most decent person I've known besides you or my mother."

"What are you saying, Zuko?"

"I'm saying that I come from an unbelievably dysfunctional background. This," he pointed to his scar, "is the reason you've never met the rest of my family."

Her eyes widened. Who in their right mind would do something so cruel?

"I was thirteen when it happened, I had finally convinced my father to let me join in on one of his board meetings, excited that I would gain some experience in the company I was destined to inherit. It was everything I ever dreamed of. My uncle escorted me in, advising me to only listen and stay quiet. I made sure I was attentive and poised just like I was expected. Until one of the board members brought up a proposal that would've jeopardized two thousand jobs. I voiced my objection against my uncle's warning."

Katara's breath hitched. She placed her hand on his scared cheek, tracing delicate fingers over the ridges of the scared tissue and caressed his marred ear. "Your father did this to you." She guessed.

Zuko closed his eyes. "Once the meeting was over, he took me down to the maintained area at the lower lever of the company's building. Zhao was waiting. And when I seen the torch light in his hand and my father gestured me to come closer, I knew it was a punishment worse than any my father had ever inflicted on me."

Katara's lips brushed his scar, and even though he couldn't actually feel it, yearning burned in his chest. "Katara." He whispered.

"Keep going." She told him, willing herself not stutter after hearing about something so horrid.

"Once my mother found out, she threatened to leave and take me and my sister with her. My father told her that if she left, he would guarantee a more severe punishment for me, as well as for my sister if she so much as considered leaving him, and that she would lose custody of us immediately upon divorce."

Katara wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss the left side of his face.

"She never brought it up again, or the scar my father inflicted on me. Once my sister and I became adults, she finally left him. After that, I came to the realization that she stuck by my abusive father out of guilt and if I wasn't stupid enough to speak out against a board member, maybe things would have been different for her. Maybe things would have been different for all of us."

"No, they wouldn't" Katara spoke. "A man like your father, no matter the circumstances, would've hurt you one way or the other. People like that don't change for other people."

Zuko buried his face in her neck, breathing in her scent and hugging her tight to his chest. He blinked back tears. She smelled so good. So warm. How did he find someone so amazing, so understanding and kind? He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve to feel like the luckiest man alive.

"I know what you're thinking." Katara scolded, rubbing her cheek against his. "Tell me again." She whispered in his ear.

It took a while for Zuko to understand what she meant. "I love you." He said.

Katara slipped a hand through the inside of his leather jacket. "Again."

"I love you."

"Again."

"I love you."

She made him say it over and over, and for every time, Zuko earned himself a kiss, a touch, a nibble, and when she ran her tongue over his marred ear did he notice just how hard he'd grown in his jeans.

Katara shivered. Hearing him say it increased her desire to be with him, to hold him.

"I love you too." She murmured against his lips.

He captured them again with a bruising kiss. Every fiber of his being was eager to taste her, and she welcomed him into her hot mouth. His tongue sought hers, rolling and teasing against Katara's in the most tantalizing way before he gently suckled it between his lips and Katara mewled.

She flinched when a droplet hit her cheek but continued on her mission to touch him, so he could feel the way she's feeling right now, and by the evidence in his jeans, it looked like he was already there.

They heard thunder, and rain fell. Katara held Zuko tighter for warmth. She sighed his name, buried her hands in his hair and beckoned him to touch her more. Zuko hooked a hand under her leg, lifting it around his waist.

Everyone around them were in a hurry to escape the rain, giving little attention to the couple making out in the middle of the sidewalk grinding their hips into one other. Katara lifted her chin, gasping for air, droplets fluttering down her eyelashes. Zuko pressed searing kisses to her jaw, down her neck and suckled on her flesh. She cried out, clawing her fingers into his scalp.

"Zuko, please, I need you." Katara whimpered. She tugged on his hair forcing him to look at her and he growled. His features softened when she kissed him again, this time more gently. They needed shelter and they needed it fast.

* * *

It was like she was on fire. Zuko pulled the waistband of her underwear with his teeth, releasing it with a snap. His calloused fingers massaging her inner thighs. She encouraged his ministrations by stroking his hair.

They were still wet from the rain. They managed to make it to a nearby hotel, one that Katara remembered Jet had taken her on their first and only date. They didn't even stop at the front desk, several staff members greeting Zuko as he pulled her along to the elevator and to the eleventh floor.

He didn't turn to look at her once, leading Katara to the door at the end of the hall. Zuko pulled out a gold key card from his left pocket and jerked her through the doorway, Katara jumped him, knocking him into a painting that swung on its side. She kissed him so hard their teeth clinked. Zuko tugged at her lower lip and nibbled hungrily at it. Once he finished devouring her lips, he had come to find them darkened and wet with saliva.

Katara grinned, resting her forehead on Zuko's and dipped her hand in his jeans to grasp his cock. Spirits, it was as hard as steel. It looked like she wouldn't have to do much to get him hard. In turn, she was also wet, the dampness in her underwear becoming excruciatingly uncomfortable.

Despite the mind-gnawing need to take him right then and there, she wanted to savor every inch of his body, kiss every part of his taut abs, taste every crevasse of his eager mouth.

Zuko had her on her back, the tables turned after a fit of dominance in which he won out by saying those three words again and she melted like candy. He was so gentle, so sweet. Katara's cheeks burned in anticipation. A part of her wanted him to take her now, another wanted him to continue exploring her body.

Zuko laid butterfly kisses up her belly, his hands following after. He grinned wickedly at her parted lips and flushed cheeks before yanking down her bra. He eyed them predatorily then flicked his gaze to her features and slowly descended to her nipples still pebbled from the cold rain. He made teasing circles around each nub, sending shockwaves up and down her back.

Katara bucked her hips up, seeking out any kind of friction, only for her hips to be met with Zuko's strong hands. While one hand held her in place, the other thrummed her clit through her underwear. He rapidly rolled the sensitive area with his thumb until she arched back and came, leaving an even darker wet spot on her underwear and she fell into a daze of post orgasm. But it wasn't enough.

"Zuko." She sobbed.

He met her face to face, molding his mouth with her and rasped a low. "Yes?" Droplets of rain water dripped from his dark hair and onto her forehead.

He didn't give her the chance to talk, kissing her once again. He balanced himself on his forearms placing them on either side of her head. He stroked her hair, and she jerked when the tip of his cock still hidden in his boxers brushed her sex.

"I didn't catch that." Zuko teased, yanking her panties and unintentionally ripping the side.

The act made Katara gasp in excitement, pleased with her boyfriend's aggressiveness. She lifted her bottom to help him better ease her panties off then he removed his red boxers, his hardened length springing to attention. She bent her knees and opened her legs for him in a lewd and inviting manner. Zuko hand to pump himself twice just to subside the ache. He picked up the condom on the nightstand and rolled it on.

"Come here." She opened her arms. Zuko settled between her legs. She was so beautiful. Her wet hair sprawled on the pillows, blue eyes lidded and dark with lust, lips parted and chest heaving.

Katara guided him back for a kiss. Zuko moaned, she tasted like ginger tea.

"Tell me again?" She asked.

"I love you." Zuko almost choked on his words. She was guiding his cock to her entrance, bringing her foot to his backside and forcing him to push forward. "Fuck, Katara… y-you're so tight." She didn't even give him a chance to catch his breath until he was completely buried inside her.

"I love you, too, Zuko," Katara placed both hands on his shoulder, "so much."

They both gasped in unison when Zuko pulled back. He buried his face in her neck, clinging to her body for purchase and began to grind his hips into hers. The long, low moan Katara made provoked a shudder. Their sweat slicked bodies rubbed against each other, stimulating their arousals.

Katara felt a surge rush through her as his pelvis came in contact with her sensitive clit, her stomach clenched, breathing shallow. Hot pants and keen moans brushed Zuko's marred ear. She begged him to keep going, to bring her there.

Katara lifted his face with both hands so he could look at her. Really look at her, and his eyes darkened, melting into a pool of fiery amber as she bit her lower lip. She wrapped her leg tighter around his waist, tilting her hips at angle that forced him to hit her spot just right. And, spirits when the tip of his manhood tapped against it over and over, her mind went numb in a lust filled daze.

Zuko watched, entranced by her contorted face of pleasure. His thrust became long and hard, she pleaded with Zuko to go faster, but he would not relent. He was driven to make this last as long as he could, to feel her underneath him like this, to gaze at her as she sighed and moaned his name, swinging her head back and crying "Yes, Zuko, yes!"

She normally wasn't so impatient. Katara never knew she needed anyone this bad. To hear them say they loved her as they rocked their hips slowly into her aching core. The pace wasn't normally to her liking. But Zuko's gaze, his touch, his words all combined had her climbing higher and higher towards utter bliss. Her breath was hot and heavy with panting, her limbs went numb, and when she reached her peak, everything came crashing down. Her inner walls fluttered around Zuko's length. He had to restrain himself from following her into the depths of her strong orgasm.

He inhaled sharply. Katara's tight, wet heat clenched around him so tight it was almost painful. Though he had no intentions of ending the night early and apparently Katara had no intentions of allowing him to take the lead any longer. She forced him to sit upright, straddling his lap and crashing her mouth into his.

Katara swung her arms around his neck, her feet placed flat onto the bed for support, allowing her to bounce up and down Zuko's cock. Her breath hitched at the sensation of his hardened nature angled towards the front wall of her sex. Zuko twitched inside her when she clamped around him. He massaged her breasts, weighing the supple mounds. His hands explored the sensitive nubs. Tugging, teasing and flicking them mercilessly. The sound of slick, wet bodies echoed in the room.

Zuko aided her by placing his hands on her ass. She shrieked his name when he took control of her movements, lifting her up and down while his hips thrust upward. The buildup in her loins had her temperature rising until she came, the whirlwind of pleasure overtaking her limbs and making her knees shake uncontrollably.

Zuko hissed through his teeth. The rush of wet heat coating his length made him tense. Zuko clung to her bottom, burying his fingers in the flesh. His face went flush as he released inside her and static obscured his hearing.

All fell silent. Zuko kissed Katara between her ear and her cheek. "I love you."

Those words again. How they make her heart beat in her chest.

Katara had come all this way to the Fire Nation to find her place in this world. A world where she felt lost and low. She had encountered her fair share of struggle. Along the way she had met this man, this broken, genuine man who kissed a complete stranger on the street to avoid of his ex-girlfriend. There could have been so many outcomes to their circumstances, but fate pulled them together. She had found love and she would cherish it with Zuko forever.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hi, lovies! I certainly have missed writing this. Some personal things delayed releasing this chapter and for those of you who have made requests for He Tasted Like Wine, it might be a bit before I get around to it.**_

 _ **bluchromed2002: Thanks. I love writing fics with sexual tension. It takes a lot of concentration when their multi-chapters, but man, is it fun.**_

 _ **ForTheLoveOfShips: Thanks for reading :)**_

 _ **Guest: Ikr? Zutara is my drive for writing fics like this.**_

 _ **jacpin2002: Thank yo for the concern, dear. First time 'I love you' scenes make my heart float, especially during intimate moments between the two. And 16 years? Wow, that's amazing! (FYI: you were right about the drama. *flees*)**_

 _ **Warning: Smut**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**_

* * *

These were perfect. Katara opened the case that was just delivered to her door. A pair of black sterling silver earrings with blue studs glistened. Katara smiled to herself. She had gotten the idea one day while she and Zuko lied lazily in his bed. She traced the curve of his bicep from his elbow to his shoulder. He only stirred under her cool touch, grunting something incoherently and making her giggle. She continued on her journey swinging a leg over his sculpted hip while spooning him from behind.

They had went out dancing at a nearby club and she was so worn from the night, Katara immediately stripped to just a tank top and panties, skillfully removing her bra from under her shirt to Zuko's awed gaze as he changed into just a pair of night pants.

Katara was normally the one to oversleep but she found herself awake before Zuko that morning. Her eyes caught a glint of Zuko's black earring on his left ear. They looked expensive. The white diamond was most likely the cost of a standard vehicle.

The tip of her finger grazed the earring, a low moan leaving Zuko's lips. His hand moved to her thigh, his thumb massaging the flesh in firm circles. "What are you doing?" He rasped.

Katara brushed back his hair, a large smile stretched on her face. She loved mornings like this where she could catch Zuko still sleeping. His eyes fluttered open, the peeking sun light reflecting against his gold colored eyes.

"Nothing, just admiring you."

Zuko arched a brow at his girlfriend as she comb through his bed hair. "There's not a lot to admire." He yawned, stretching his limbs.

"I don't know." Katara grinned, slipping a hand down his happy trail. "I think there's plenty to admire." She nibbled on his bare shoulder, trying to suppress the goofy smile on her face.

Zuko hummed, propping his elbow up to rest his head in his hand, meeting her hand with the other. "Well, when you say it like…" He guided her through the waist band of his pajama pants.

Katara buried her lips into the crook of his neck, slipping her warm tongue over the pulse. He smelled of sandalwood and cinnamon, a cologne she would make him wear every time he was in her presence. Her heart paced. Zuko wrapped her hand around his clothed member, his cock twitching from her touch alone. He rolled on his back, his mouth parting to release heated pants.

He wrapped his free arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to capture her lips. He guided her hand up and down his shaft until he was panting her name. Katara laid her head on his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat. His strong chest heaved up and down.

She made a satisfied smirk, he moaned so nicely, she had to press her pelvis against his side to relieve some of the ache from her arousal. Watching Zuko aid her in a hand job was so lewd, the movements of their hands lifting the tent in his pajama pants up and down, was palpable. Katara wanted more. The morning suddenly jumpstarted into a scene of ruffled sheets and keen moans.

Since then the idea struck her. She wanted to give Zuko something, something he could keep with him at all times. Zuko himself never hesitated to buy her nice things, no matter how many times she's told him she didn't need them. He was confused by her reactions at first, but he learned Katara preferred simpler things, and she was humble. Who knew a handmade turquoise bracelet that took Zuko almost a week to make, only for it to come out looking plain and cheap, would bring her to tears.

Admiring the bracelet, Katara hugged the jewelry box to her chest and went to the laundry basket sitting on her bed. She was in the middle of folding clothes before the deli every guy showed up at her doorstep.

Her phone went off. Katara snatched the device on her night stand, ready to greet Zuko on the other end since she was expecting his call. To her disappointment, it was only Toph.

"Yes, Toph?" She greeted sarcastically, picking up a t-shirt to.

"Sugarqueen- _hey, I said give me a fucking minute_! Katara, I need you to get down here."

"Here?"

"Yes! Zuko's job!"

She sounded frantic, she hardly ever used her name. Katara rushed to the hall closet to grab tennis shoes. Toph had never sounded desperate before. "Toph, what's going on?"

"It's Sparky, some shits gone down here at his company. We were having lunch when a swarm of officers started bombarding us!"

"What? Why?"

"I don't know, but they have Zuko cornered in his office, handcuffed."

Zuko! "I'm on my way!"

* * *

"I'm telling you, I had nothing to do with it." Zuko growled, his chest tightening from sheer irritation. He was being accused of embezzling billions of dollars from company investors.

"Mr. Agni, we have records of 3.1 Billion dollars being transferred to an offshore account in your name." One of the detectives tossed a stack of papers on his desk. The stack about three inches thick.

Zuko stared confusingly at the reports. Reaching his cuffed hands into his desk's draw, Zuko placed a pair of reading glasses on his face and scanned the over the words, revealing a mass amount of numerous deposits. "This- I never had an off shore account! I've never seen these transactions in my life!"

"Is this not your signature?" A detective pointed to the bottom of every page, her face contorted into an expression of triumph. Zuko snapped at her halfway.

"Okay, I get it."

It most definitely looked like his signature but when Zuko examined it more closely, there was a few discrepancies but none that was all that noticeable or write him off as a suspect.

Zuko scowled, squeezing his eyes shut and locking his jaw. "I assure you, this is not my signature."

A detective snatched the reports from his hand. "Well, unfortunately, Mr. Agni, the evidence proves differently. I'm afraid we'll have to take you in."

Zuko sighed heavily, trying to think of a way out of this. No doubt his father was behind this. All those rumors, the red flags in the accounting paper work, he should have put two and two together. He was obviously being used as some sort of puppet while his father got away with whatever he was scheming. Zuko was an idiot to think he could ever gain respect from such a selfish man.

"Zuko!"

His eyes immediately went to the doorway, Katara panting heavily, clenching her purse.

A police officer guarding the door went to apprehend her. "How did you get- ugh!" Toph snatched the officer's wrist and shoved him to the side.

"Move aside, dumbass."

"You realize that is an offense that could very well put you in jail." One of the detectives frowned.

"Oh, wah. Send me the bill. Come in, Katara."

Katara rushed to the chair Zuko sitting at, dropping to her knees. "Zuko." She cupped is scarred cheek and he presented with a small smile. "What's going on?"

"I don't have all the information, but I'm being indicted."

"Indicted." She repeated, looking to his cuffed wrists.

"What can I do?"

Zuko sighed, placing his forehead on hers. "Nothing, love. Just be patient, I'll think of something."

"I don't knw if I can do that." She sobbed, her heart torn at seeing her boyfriend like this. The whole thing was frightening.

"Of course, you can. You know I can handle whatever comes my way. Once this is over, everything will be fine. Toph." He looked to his friend. "Get Katara out of here."

"No!" she exclaimed, grasping both his hands in hers.

"Enough. It's time we finish questioning at the station." The detective ordered the police officer Toph shoved to escort Zuko. "Miss Beifong, if we could continue where we left off, it would be best for you to come with us as well."

"Fine! But I'm telling you, Zuko wasn't involved in any of this." She snapped. "Kat, take my keys and drive my car to my place. I'll have a limo bring me home and I'll let you now what's going on from there."

Katara didn't listen at first as she watched Zuko being escorted out of the office, his eyes never leaving hers until he disappeared though the doorway. She nodded quickly when Toph repeated herself, Katara's heart running a mile a minute. She was scared for Zuko and her friend. On the elevator leading up to Zuko's office floor, the doors opened on several floors revealing FBI agents and police officers ransacking though desks. It was an awful sight. "Is there anything else?" she asked.

"Yes, call Aang and have him meet you there. I need his assistance."

Oh, no.

* * *

Katara fidgeted with Toph's car keys, glancing at her phone over and over again until a headache surfaced. Not only was Zuko in jail, and Toph was in the midst of being question, but Aang was on his way to meet her.

The exchange over the phone was awkward enough, just how will things be when he arrived? There was no telling if he would tolerate her after their previous argument. She was unwilling to put up with any of his BS is Aang so much as stepped out of line.

A knock on the door startled her thoughts. Katara blinked twice, jumping off of Toph's living room couch. "I-I'm coming." She called.

Taking a deep breath, she swung open the door to reveal Aang. Just then, seeing his face brought back all the feelings she was holding in and accepted Aang's hug when he swooped her into his arms.

They hung on briefly before parting. "Are you okay?" Aang asked, his voice filled with genuine concern.

"No." her voice cracked. "I'm not."

"I'm sorry to hear about Zuko. And…I'm sorry for what I said about your relationship with him. I had no ri-"

Katara pressed a finger to her lips. "No sorries. We'll get past this, Aang." She assured him.

Though their friendship was patched, they didn't have anything to say between them as they waited silently for Toph's return.

It was near midnight when Katara dozed off, the sound of the television fading in the background. Aang was watching a cooking show, so observant by what was taking place that he didn't hear the door knob turn.

"Fucking Christ!" Toph slammed through the door. "I can't believe the idiots this city's tax dollars pay to be incompetent."

Aang turned off the television. "Tell me what happened." He lead his friend to a chair.

Toph slumped in it, kicking off her shoes, much to Aang's dismay. The stench was awful and came off a lot worse when she kicked her feet up on the kitchen table. "They won't believe me. I know Zuko wouldn't steal, least of all from me."

"Is that why they questioned you?" Aang asked, taking a seat from across the table to distance himself from her feet.

"Yeah. I'm one of the investors." Toph rubbed her face. "This whole thing is a set up. I know it is, and I don't have a single doubt in my mind that it's Ozai and his wretched daughter. Fucker borrowing money from us, and then convincing my family to invest in a 'new' line of retail- what a bunch of suckers we were. Poor Zuko didn't see this coming. None of us did."

"That wouldn't make sense. How could they do that to their own family?"

Toph chuckled darkly. "You haven't met Ozai, luckily. Man is hellbent on snatching any penny he could get his greedy hands on, so throwing anyone, including family, under the bus is a trait that Zuko seemed to have skipped."

Aang shook his head in disbelief.

"We have to do something." They both turned to see Katara hugging her arms around herself. "Zuko is innocent, we have to find a way to get him out of this."

"But how? Zuko doesn't have a lot of friends aside from us. The best I can do is get Zuko a high class lawyer, but the evidence they gathered against him would make it almost impossible to win."

Katara bit her lower lip, willing the tears not to fall. She couldn't give up, she had to find a way. "Looks like we'll have to make a quick stop then."

* * *

They were told to meet here. Katara rung the bell, clenching the front of her sweater. Iroh opened the door o the shop he had her, Toph and Aang meet him at. His elderly face was sullen, it was obvious the news was hard on him.

"Katara." He brought her in for a hug. "I'm glad you've shown. I know it's late, but I truly appreciate you all coming. Follow me."

He lead the group to the back of the shop. It would certainly draw anyone in, if the situation at hand wasn't so depressing. The shop smelled of blossoms, it had a calming atmosphere.

Iroh kept the door open for the others to exit into a veranda. Katara's eyes immediately went to Rei and a woman who looked about in her early fifties with a shawl wrapped around her. Just from a single glance, Katara knew this was Ursa, Zuko's mother. The resemblance was uncanny.

"Ursa." Her gold eyes opened to find her brother-in-law grasping her shoulder. "We have visitors."

Ursa's teary eyes shifted to Katara and her friends. She greeted them with a faint smile and stood o her feet. "Katara." She opened her arms to Katara's surprise. "I'm sorry we had to meet on such awful circumstances." She wrapped her arms around the watertribe native. Katara returned it but a bit more hesitantly.

"Mrs. Agni." Katara spoke.

Ursa shook her head with a laugh. "You can call me Ursa, dear. Toph, it's good to see you." She nodded at the young heiress. "And Aang." She smiled. "Such good friends to support Zuko."

"Well, we're not giving up on him." Toph clenched her fists. "We were hoping to find a way to get him out of this."

"I'm afraid I haven't a clue just yet." Ursa sighed. "I'm unable to afford a lawyer who'd willingly take Zuko's case. Even those who I thought were my friends considered it a lost cause."

Katara bowed her head, helping Ursa back into her seat next to Rei.

"I can defiantly pay for a top-notch lawyer." Toph added.

"Even then, the evidence against Zuko is solid." Iroh pointed.

"This is all Ozai's fault. We knew that man was up to no good." Rei voiced, wiping a stray tear from Ursa's cheek with a handkerchief.

"Then it's obvious the only way to prove Zuko's innocence is to expose Ozai." Aang said. "That's it! We can somehow find the evidence or maybe get a confession." he suggested.

Ursa shook her head. "There's no way. Ozai's as cunning as a pumacat. He'd never easily give up that sort of information."

"Not even if it's to you?" Rei asked. "The man obviously never got over the divorce, I'm sure if you used some… _tactics_ , we can get a confession. My brother is a detective for the police force, I'm sure he's very well aware of the case and he wouldn't mind helping out Zuko. He could record the whole thing."

"That's impossible. Ozai will least of all confess to me. One of the main reasons I left was because of how he treated Zuko, and no doubt he'd be suspicious of me suddenly turning up to seduce him." She buried her face in her hands. "It's hopeless. We'll have to find another way."

All Katara could do was listen, going over every scenario in her head that she could come up with. But she hardly knew a thing about Zuko's family or their business. He claimed he could handle whatever came his way, but that was just her boyfriend's way of staying strong, and what did she have to offer besides the tears welling up to glass her cerulean eyes?

"May I suggest…" Iroh cleared his throat. "Zhao."

"What?!" Rei and Ursa exclaimed simultaneously.

"That snake of a man?" Rei hissed.

"Now hear me out." Iroh calmed his wife. "Zhao has been smitten with Ursa since we were young. It was because of my brother he was unable to make an approach."

"Yes, until he found the courage to confess not long after my divorce." Ursa frowned. "I don't know where you're getting at, Iroh."

"He's right." Toph beamed. "No doubt Zhao would be in on it. He'd be easier to draw out a confession than Ozai."

Ursa scoffed. "You can't be serious. Just hearing that man's voice makes me cringe."

"I understand." Katara finally found her voice. "Trust me, nothings more disgusting than to deal with a slimy man, but it's worth a shot. We can't let Zuko suffer because of his father."

Ursa's eyes darted to everyone expressing desperate looks, while she herself felt more desperate than ever. Katara could see it in her sullen face. "I guess…I can try."

Relief settled Katara's tense shoulders.

"Great. How do we get a hold of this Zhao guy?" Katara inquired.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello lovelies! I apologize if there was some confusion regarding my relocation. AO3 is short for , another fan fiction site in which I am posting my fics both new and current under the same name, airiustide. I did open my fics to outside readers, so you guys can still enjoy them without having to sign up! I hope this helps and thank you for following! If you have any questions or comments you can find me on tumblr at .com as well as my zuko roleplaying blog .com. Thank you all for the support.


End file.
